Where the blood runs
by SapphireGauntlet
Summary: Book 1 of "Changes in Perspective". Tim Scam is kidnapped from the WHOOP prisons. But this event unravels things that he's never known about himself and his family.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the entire book: I do not own Totally Spies, Assassin's Creed, the Witcher saga, the Hellfire Club of the Marvel Universe, Martin Mystery or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners which is why this story will never be considered canon.**

 **Author's Note (Super Important Please read):** Hi everyone, this is going to be my first fanfiction in the Totally Spies series. This story (though still incomplete by the time of this AN) is primarily a Totally Spies fanfiction, which is why I hope you'll still read it even though there will be some crossover elements.

Now here's the thing about Totally Spies and other Cartoons; sometimes they are inconsistent with their details and this has a tendency to be confusing (Exhibit A: I'm still not sure which age Tim Scam is. But in this story I'm putting him around 25-28 years old. Exhibit B: In the "New Jerry" I'm placing Sam to be at least 16 since from what I know you can't really drive in the US until you're around 16. And since her mother is a safety freak, I highly doubt that she would allow her daughter to learn the basics unless she could watch her daughter and save her if she thinks anything is going wrong). With that in mind, I would just like to set which episodes/seasons/facts should be declared "Canon" and "Not Canon" to fully appreciate the story.

1.This story is set around the Season 4 time. Which means that so far Season 5 and Season 6 are not canon. But don't worry, some parts of Season 5 (such as Blaine and Clover's relationship) may end up being introduced again in this fanfic trilogy. Season 6 I declare to be not canon in any time of this trilogy. Having said that,

2\. The L.A.M.O.S. storyline will no longer be considered Canon. This was one of the difficult choices I have to make since it is in Tim Scam's involvement with L.A.M.O.S. that we see more explicit evidences of his feelings for Samantha (On that note in "Evil Jerry" you may want to look carefully on Tim's face after he explains what's in the milk and while Clover is saying they'd rather take soy alternatives. I don't want to spoil it, but for other Tim Scam/Sam shippers out there...look carefully ;)). But in the end of the day, they had to go. "I hate the 80's" and "Evil Jerry" were just too illogical for me to consider canon in this story. Terrence and Jerry are considered to be twins so unless Terrence mutated, Jerry should be unaffected by Terrence's DNA even with epigenetics (I have another idea of how Scam possibly achieved the evil brain washing, but knowing that his fellow L.A.M.O.S. members would probably not get it. He just told them "It's Terrence's DNA"). And Boogie gus' Eightifyer should've killed the girls instead of reducing them to being younger (estimated around 5-10 years old) since they should be high school Seniors (estimated to be ages 17-18). Long Story short there are a lot of logical errors for this to be considered canon in my story.

3\. Tim Scam's "10 years ago" time will not be considered canon. It will be reduced to "4 years ago". However his entire involvement **prior** to L.A.M.O.S. will be considered canon.

4\. Geraldine Husk's entire involvement in "S.P.I." and "Super spy much?" is canon. "Arnold the great" is too illogical for me to consider canon for this story and the Blaine arc is not canon because of the setting of this story (But I assure you Blaine will appear in either Book 2 or Book 3 of this trilogy).

5\. Sam's crush on Vincent in the Totally Spies movie and Tad's betrayal are considered canon. The rest of the movie will not be considered canon.

6\. Quick list of episodes and story arcs that won't really be canon because of either too much illogical flaws or because I will be writing something that would conflict with the episode/story arc are the following: "The Suavest Spy", "Totally Busted" story arc, "Evil Graduation" and the "Totally Dunzo" episodes.

And last but not least, this is dedicated to all the Tim Scam/Sam writers. I have read every single Scam/Sam fanfic in this website. Now I may have unconsciously stolen some ideas while writing this trilogy. For that I would like to apologize in advance, but it's just that I like the idea so much. So if you see anything that seems to be from your story, just send me a PM and I'll acknowledge it in the next chapter or update.

Okay now I'm done. Now onto the prologue of the story.

 **Unknown location, 8:30, Monday**

The room is bright. Brighter than the usual brightness that a few bright white lights would bring. It had definitely had something to do with the fact that the room was now crowded in both of it's areas. It needs to be brighter to ensure that their hackers are awake and productive. Anytime now they will recieve the green light for an operation that requires intensive control.

There were two parts of this massive room. The most obvious part was the huge amount of computers. Set in an auditorium style where the front row was at the bottom. And each row behind is slightly above it. All of it facing a huge screen that would guide them in synchronizing with other teams involved.

Behind the last row at the very top was a long table near a window. It was the kind of table that would be used for meetings inside boardrooms. At the head of this table, a man looks into a file that was handed to him before they entered.

"And where is this man currently located?" Asks the man holding the file.

"In the WHOOP Prisons." Somebody replied as the man continued to study the file.

"Do you have his exact location?"

"Yes sir, from an unexpected source." Said another. Nervousness and anxiety was in his voice. This may lead to a touchy subject with their boss.

"Is this source reliable and an ally to our order?" At this question several people looked waringly at each other. Their boss noticed this much to their dismay.

"Well, is it reliable at least?" They could hear his irritation was now evident.

"Sir, the source..."

"The source is your daughter" Someone else finished. Everyone was now waiting for a potential outburst.

"She is not my daughter." Their boss said in a dangerous tone.

"Until she becomes one of us, she is not yet my daughter." He finally closes the file and takes out his cigar.

"But I will admit, in this case she has proven herself."

"Sir, I would like to ask...if we finally send the 'Go' signal for this operation...should we also-"

"She can take care of herself. If she wants to come back and finally be useful to us, she'll find a way to use this operation to her advantage." He then stood up and went to the window as he lit up his cigar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, under no circumstances will our people consciously help her. This is her punishment for all the antics she pulled to try to prove her place. A waste of resources really." He breathed in deeply and exhaled a large puff of smoke.

"Having said that, you have my permission to bring the person of interest here as soon as possible." He puffed twice more before stabbing the cigar in a nearby ashtray.

"Now give the signal and bring to us Tim Scam."

"Yes, Mr. Husk."


	2. Chapter 1 - Unexpected

Chapter 1 Unexpected

 **WHOOP Headquarters, Thursday 1:30 pm**

"Sir, there seems to be a virus in our system. It's infested our prison security network."

"When was it discovered?" Jerry asked ardently.

"Just before lunch break. Some of us skipped lunch to try to stop it. But it's spreading fast."

"Well thank goodness I run on a separate system." GLADIS quipped as Jerry Lewis recieved a duplicate screen to see what's happening.

"Not now GLADIS. If a virus were to disrupt our prison security network all the spies work will be for nothing if the prisoners escape."

"Sir, I've noticed something strange though, it's not letting any of the prisoners out. But the virus seems to be targeting one cell only."

"Whose cell is it targeting?"

"Tim Scam's sir" What!? Is Scam behind the virus? Jerry didn't doubt Scam's intelligence one bit. This must be another plan of his to escape again.

"Is the virus letting him out?"

"Um, no sir. It seemed that it's sending some sort of signal to a third party source."

"Hmm that's odd, why would Scam remove the opportunity to release himself? He's an opportunist when it comes to escaping WHOOP." Jerry muttered as he gathered his thoughts into order.

"Maybe it's either to cover his tracks. Or maybe he's not the source of the virus." GLADIS suggested.

"Sir! The virus had released a strong gas sedative in Scam's cell!"

"What! How is Scam?"

"He's getting nauseous. It won't be long before he is knocked out. That gas sedative is one of the strongest that we have."

"Alright it's definitely not-"

Jerry was cut off by a red alert alarm. Suddenly a new screen popped out of his screen.

"Jerry, this id Britney. There's an army invading WHOOP!"

"Britney? Is the army from the military?"

"I don't think so Jer, I think this is a private army of some sort-DIMITRI BE CAREFUL!"

He heard her shout as he tried to remain calm.

"Jer, I think we need some reinforcements. We're guarding the entrance near the underwater tunnel."

"Sending them right now. I'm also sending GLADIS to give you additional gadgets." He responded rapidly while pressing several buttons and sending out various commands.

"Jerry, call the spies. We'll need every help we can get."

"I'm on it GLADIS." He pressed a button and soon Sam, Alex and Clover landed on the red couch.

"Ouch! Jer, we were in the middle of our workout." Alex complained as she rubbed the tender spot on her butt.

"Well good - because WHOOP is in the middle of a private army invasion!"

"Jer, this is Dimitri" Another screen that replaced Britney's screen popped out.

"I've got news from Bob. There are three separate entry points into the WHOOP prison that aren't well guarded. From Bob's observation, that's where the army is head - DON'T YOU DARE BREAK BRITNEY'S NECK!"

"BRITNEY!" The spies cried in unision.

"Take care of Britney, Dimitri! I'll communicate directly with Bob." Jerry promptly closed the screen and started to search for his network connection to Bob.

"GLADIS please give the girls their gadgets while I talk to Bob on what's going on." In his periphery, the girls have changed into their respective catsuits.

"Here are your gadgets; first we have the invisi tape tracker which you can apply to the skin of your target."GLADIS proceeded to demonstrate by getting a piece of the tape and placing it on Jerry's nape. "Your target will not be able to feel the tape and will only be removed when tapped from your X-Powders. This tracker is also sweat and water proof." As GLADIS handed the gadget out to each of the girls, Clover wondered when she could use it to track one of the hot guys in the Beverly High basketball team.

"Next, we have the magnetic hairclip. This hairclip makes you invisible to any hidden cameras." GLADIS pressed a button from under the clip and gave it to Sam. She then brought up a screen and showed that Sam was invisible to the WHOOP cameras.

"Cool" Alex cried as Sam pressed the button again to make herself visible again.

"Do however keep in mind that it only makes you invisible and not silent. Your voices may still be recorded."

"Awe danggit GLADIS." Alex replied.

"And finally the ever classic suction cup gogo boots, sticky enough gloves, laser lipstick, the mini bombs and the multifunction charm bracelet."

"Girls, I'm sending each of you to three separate entrance points leading into the WHOOP prison with your own group of our agents. According to Bob, it seems the private army us here to kidnap Tim Scam."

"What? Jerry why should we be protecting Scam?" Alex said as her tone was blurred in between indoor loud to shouting.

"Yeah! For all we know, he owns the private army that's invading us. This might just be another one of his escape plans." Clover whined.

"Because Girls, while he is a WHOOP inmate, that doesn't mean he is not under our protection from any external threats."

"And also, it seems that this invasion doesn't seem to be Scam's style at all." Sam observed as she analyzed the screen that Jerry was looking at and seeing the private army advance further.

"Scam's style Sammy?"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to guard those entry points to the WHOOP prison."

"Or you can just go this way." A vacuum sucked up the girls from the floor.

"JERRY!" The spies cried out as they were being WHOOPed to their respective locations.

 **WHOOP Prison, Ground floor entrance 2:20 pm**

Alex was droppex off by the tunnel and turned around to see the group of agents before her.

"Hey guys, do you have a plan yet?"

 **WHOOP Prison, Second floor entrance 2:25 pm**

"Jerry you're going to pay for my next trip to the Salon. You've ruined my hairstyle." After she got up, Clover looked to the group of agents surrounding her.

"Are you guys ready to kick some butt?" Clover cheered on and boosted the morale of her team.

 **WHOOP Prison, High risk isolation center entrance, 2:30 pm**

Sam gracefully landed on the floor as she looked seriously at the group of agents assigned to her.

"Where are they likely to come from and where are the areas where we are vulnerable?"

 **WHOOP Communications center, 2:33 pm**

"Jerry, they've just landed. They've got 20 minutes max before the army is headed their way."

"How is Britney and Dimitri?" Jerry asked as he looked over Bob's shoulder.

"They're both knocked out. Thankfully not dead."

"Okay, how's Scam?"

"There's still a heavy amount of the sedative gas, but it seems he's still breathing. But I doubt he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Tell the IT personnel to see if they can clear away the gas. He might die from over exposure."

"Damn Jer, the army is heading their way now. And it seems they're out numbered."

 **WHOOP Prison, 2:40 pm**

Their X-powders sounded off.

"Girls, get ready. The army is headed your way. Guard your posts and plan carefully. Bob says that you're out numbered. Take care."

"We're on it Jer, get ready girls." Sam said with authority.

"On it." Clover and Alex said as all three closed their X-powders.

Soon a few minutes later, the doors of the ground floor exploded. And all hell broke loose.

 **WHOOP Prison, High risk isolation center, Geraldine Husk's cell, 3:15 pm**

Her cell was right across Tim Scam's cell. The latest target of the order. And by the events that happened so far, they have recieved her message. Hopefully her father would let her out while they acquired Scam.

It would be one of the distinct proofs that she can still be useful to him. Yes, she had made mistakes. And in the eyes of the order, it seemed that she just squandered all of the resources that they have given her.

But this...this will be her chance to prove that she can be a benefit to the order. She's not one of those elitist free loaders that are part of the order as their birthright. If there was one thing she could thank her father now. It would be that he made sure she worked for things that she desired the most.

He made sure that she worked to finally be acknowledged that she is his daughter. After all why would he give her his own last name otherwise?

She had never really understood why her mother would always excuse her father when he had demanded that she call him "Marron" or "Marron Husk". This was strange when she noticed other children call their fathers "Papa" or "Daddy". He only consistently told her that once she was officially part of the order...only then will she can finally call him father.

"That moment may come soon" she quietly muttered as she watched the army break their way in the high security area.

Removing the door by blasting it out, she watched as Tim Scam was dragged by a group of soldiers out of his cell. He was heavily sedated by WHOOP's knock out gas.

It seems like no one is coming for her.

No worries, she thought as she stood back. She'll find the opportunity to make her escape. There's plenty of it right now. She reassured herself as she watched Sam and her fellow WHOOP agents blocked the exit as she fought the soldiers to let go of Scam.

Meanwhile her friends, the pathetic Clover and the decent enough Alex, were leading some of the soldiers towards her cell as their agents pushed them into this area and away from Scam's.

She grinned when the weakling Clover threw something aiming towards the soldiers that were on front of her cell door. They dodged it, and what looks like to be a bomb, exploded and destroyed her door.

"Why how sweet of you Clover. Maybe our time together has made you even more pathetic." She smirked as Clover was knocked out by one of the soldiers. Alex she observed has fou d herself on a fighting stance with her back facing Geraldine. Taking the opportunity, Geraldine stealthily walked up behind Alex and pressed a pressure point that would make her faint. She then walked out and followes the path of the soldiers.

"Who are you?" asked one of them who noticed she was following them.

"Geraldine Husk, daughter of Marron and Uma."

"Do you work in Abstergo?"

"Gentleman, I own a sixth of its shares." And so with a shrug from the soldier. Geraldine found herself in one of many helicopters departing for Abstergo industries.


	3. Chapter 2 - Discovery

Chapter 2 - Discovery

 **WHOOP Headquarters, Jerry's office, 7:30 pm, hours after the attack.**

"We're sorry Jer." Clover sighed exhausted from the earlier attack and slumped down on the couch.

"They got away with Tim Scam and Geraldine used this as an opportunity to escape with them." Sam sighed sadly as she placed ice on all the sore parts of her body. She was beyond frustrated that when she was unable to stop Geraldine and the rest of the baddies from getting away. She was unable to get Scam away from them. 'It had seemed they've rehearsed it and knew exactly what they were doing.' she quietly thought to herself.

"It's alright girls. This was an invasion that WHOOP was unprepared for." Jerry sadly replied as he started to accept the reality that WHOOP was not ready for this kind of attack.

"Any ideas on who they were?"Alex asked. Not wanting the sad mood to go on any longer.

"That's the problem, they didn't carry any logo or design from where they came from. We've even traced any possible sources of their uniforms. But it's pretty generic to where other private armies also get theirs. Whoever ordered this atrack, didn't want to be caught."

"Wait, try tracing the invisi tape tracker I placed on Scam and some of the guards. Maybe they can lead us to where they are." Sam happily exclaimed.

"Wow, good thinking Sammy." Alex and Clover grinned at their leader.

"Where does it lead Jer?" Clover asked after hugging Sam.

"Hmm...all trackers lead to a location in Madrid, Spain. In what looks to be a research facility." Jerry then showed the location on the screen.

"Seems like a boring building." Clover muttered.

"Maybe it's boring so that their little secret activities could continue on." Alex said as Clover had a sweat drop fall.

"Actually that's not far fetched Alex. Considering that's the place where they've taken Scam." Sam replied with a smile in her voice.

"Girls, I'm adding the super hot and spicy gum, the Wind tunnel 3000 tornado blast hair dryer and the hoverboard to your gadgets."

"Thanks Jer, now let's go." Sam said with urgency in her voice.

"As they say in Spanish 'Adios Amigas'" he pressed a button.

"JERRY!" the girls fell through their designated vehicle.

"I no longer see the humor in that joke Jerry."

"I sometimes don't see the humor in your jokes GLADIS."

 **Madrid, Spain. Friday, day after the attack. 8:00 AM**

"At least Jerry had allowed us to get some shut eye in a nearby hotel before we start." Alex stretched as they stepped out. Jerry, feeling bad and acknowledged that they were included in the invasion attack defense in the earlier part of yesterday. He had sent them details of a three star hotel where WHOOP had already taken cared of their stay for a few nights for the mission.

"According to the coordinates, the research facility should be right around...here." They looked at the building on front of them. Seeing it in person, the once boring building was suddenly an intimidating figure.

"Why does this place give me the haunted place vibes where a lot of ghosts live?."

"Alex please there's no such thing as ghosts. Now if only I could have a closet this size." Clover happily imagined.

"Let's see, how can we get inside?" Sam thought out loud.

"Hey what are they doing over there?" Clover spotted a group of people around their age approaching the entrance. They sneaked a little nearer to hear what's happening.

"Hello students, I'm Macy. You're guide for the research facility. Here you will see one of the cutting edge research and development projects for genetic technology. Just give your I.D.s to the guard and get your visitor's passes over here. When everyone has their visitor's passes we can get this tour started." Macy reminded of the girls of a preppy cheerleader as the group of students exchanged their I.D.s for visitor passes.

"Damn we don't have any student I.D.'s." Clover observed sadly. "And there are no cute guys around."

"Does this mean we'll have to wait till tonight to do some snooping?"

"You know that's actually not a bad idea Alex. There are cute boutiques nearby that I want to check out."

"Wait let me see if I can do something." Sam casually walks up to the guards at the gate.

"Um should we follow her?"

"Let's stay out of sight from them and if something happens we'll take action." Alex said as she proceeded to follow Sam but give her enough distance to remain hidden.

"Excuse me, I'm doing a thesis on genetic technology. I heard that they offer tours here for genetic technology research?" she asked the guard sweetly.

"Um, hold on miss." the guard turned away to say something in his walkie talkie.

"Alright, thanks." the guard turned to Sam. "Come right this way miss. Here's a bisitor's pass." The guard led her inside before she could say anything more.

"Looks like Sam is a little excited to get this mission over with." Alex observed.

"Well, Hello, so am I. I mean who would want to go rescue some jerk who keeps on escaping prison." Clover retorted. Seriously now the sooner Scam was back in his cell, the sooner she could go shopping.

"Hmm, let's try going to the roof and see if there's an opening."

 **Inside the research facility, 9:45 AM**

"And what is your name?" An intimidating woman asked Sam with speculating eyes.

"Samantha Simpson, I'm interested in what your company has been working on." Sam replied with a smile. Commanding herself to play it cool and reminding herself that she really is doing a thesis on this subject anyway. Why not hit two birds in ome stone? Get some information of what they're doing to Scam, rescue him and get an interview for her thesis.

"And for what purpose would you have for wanting to see our developments?"

"I'm currently working on a thesis on Genetic technology."

"What specifically about Genetic technology?"

"I'm mainly studying about reducing the probability for hereditary diseases. I was wondering if genes could be manipulated to reduce or eliminate the chances of getting hereditary diseases, such as cancer or diabetes."

The woman studied her carefully.

"I'm not sure if we could provide direct answers for your research. But we can show you how genes can be used. Are you the only one working on your thesis?"

"No, there are two others with me."

"I see. Comeback here tomorrow with the rest of your group. We'll show you what we've been working on."

"You're open on Saturdays?" Sam asked suspiciously although she coated her voice with innocence.

"We only have Sundays and Mondays as weekends. Saturdays are where we get the most visits from students and other professionals since that's the only time they are free." Oh well, that actually makes sense. Sam quietly thought to herself.

"May I ask, Ms. Simpson, have you tried researching in the field of Epigenetics?" I feel like she's testing me. Sam quietly thought as she replied.

"Yes, that's what I've first looked into. I'm researching to see if there's any genetic manipulation that's a little more permanent. Sadly not everyone can afford or makes any effort to be healthy."

"Hmm I see, you'll be guided by someone named Uma tomorrow. Tell them that Abbie sent you to Uma."

 **Vent system, 10:00 AM**

Alex and Clover crawl theough the vent system. To their left was an opening where they heard voices.

"...have you tried researching in the field of Epigenetics?"

"Epi-what?" Alex asked.

"Yes that's what I've first looked into."

"Alex, that sounds like Sam."

"Clover quiet they might hear us."

"Sadly not everyone can afford or makes any effort to be healthy."

"Hey! I do - mmh" Alex was cut off with Clover's hand covering her mouth.

"Hmm I see, you'll be guided by someone named Uma tomorrow. Tell them that Abbie sent you to Uma."

They hear Sam bid goodbye and her footsteps fading.

"Alright let's go back to the hotel -"

"Hold on Clover, let's see if we can get more information from them now that Sam is out."

"WHOOP better pay for our next Spa day."

"Well I for one am not squeezing through this vent for nothing." Relenting finally that for the sake of the mission they would have to stay put in the vents, Clover and Alex readjusted themselves to be more comfortable in an air vent space.

"Roger, do a background check on Samantha Simpson." They froze and got extremely nervous when they heard this.

"What have you got?"

"Samantha Meredith Simpson, in Spain on a business tourist visa. Do you want the long version or the short version of her background?"

"Short with extremely important details."

"Ms. Simpson is an intellectual prodigy. She technically just started her Senior year in high school but she was offered to graduate early. Not wanting to leave her friends behind she managed to make a compromise with the school."

"What was the compromise?"

"Since the school no longer had any subjects to teach her and in order to maintain her A-Student status while salvaging her many cuts, she made a research season for herself in order to remain in school."

"A research season Roger?"

"Essentially after she passed the last subjects provided to her by the school, she'll use the remaining time she has to write her thesis. Long story short; the optional research classes were not as popular among the student body and since no one was really enrolling in it, it became expensive to take. But because Ms. Simpson needed to justify her stay in the school, she managed to convince those who funded her scholarship to pour funds into the research classes again. In exchange in order to satisfy enough donors she agreed to do both a Scientific thesis and a Humanities or Liberal arts thesis."

"What's her scientific thesis about?" Boy these guys don't leave any stoned unturned. Clover thought starting to get irritated at them by the second.

"Precisely what she told you earlier. 'A study on Genetic technology for the prevention of hereditary diseases.' The only thing that she lied about was that she's not working with a group. She's working on it alone." Oh-oh

"Hmm, interesting."

"Interestingly enough she doesn't really need the scholarship. Her parents or rather both sides of her family are filthy rich. But her parents don't really like to brag about their wealth."

"What are their jobs?"

"Her father is Reginald Simpson-"

"The Quantum Physicist?"

"Yes, him. He's also a neurosurgeon and an equestrian."

"I didn't know he's her father. Hmm it seemed like his intellectual genes had been passed on."

"That's not all, her mother is a part time artist and is a psychologist. She appears to be the one who raised Ms. Simpson primarily."

"What was her mother's maiden name?"

"Oh shit."

"Roger, what was her maiden name?"

"Gabriella Scottman."

"Wait what!" Alex and Clover winced from their hiding spot as Abbie screeched.

"Gabriella Scottman!? The Gabriella Scottman who defected!?" _Defected_? The two Spies looked at each other in alarm.

"Well Abbie, technically she didn't defected from us. She just chose not to be a part of the order anymore. You remember she was very vocal about being against the purge-"

"And everything we did after her mentor died! Roger, she may as well have turned into an Assassin!" At this point Clover and Alex froze and had been quietly confirmed that there must have been some bad history between Gabby and whomever these people are. And poor Sam, who was probably thinking that there was a high probability that they would do a background check on her, gave her real identity in order to win their trust. But she unknowingly placed a target on her mother.

"Uma, there you are. We have um, we have a situation."

"Oh what is it Roger?"

"The daughter of an excommunicated member has shown up. I'm suspecting the Assassins sent her to spy on us. I told her to return here tomorrow with them so you can assess her while giving them the tour on our genetic technology project."

"Well technically Abbie she's not a spy from the assassins. She's one of the -"

"I'm not convinced. After knowing who her mother is, I'm sure that she chose to spy on us to see what weaknesses we have and give them to the assassins."

"Abbie enough" Uma said sternly. For awhile the two spies had felt uncomfortable silence.

"What is her name?"

"Samantha Simpson, she's the daughter Gabriella Scottman."

"Ah, I see your point. But really now Abbie, why wouldn't she want to spy on our technology? After all we are the ones with the cutting edge research."

"That's not the point Uma, why should we not send a team to eliminate them?"

"And why can't you see the opportunity that this presents to us?"

"Clover, I'm not liking the sound of this let's go."

"Alex, I hate this too, but for Sam's and Gabby's sake, we have to stay." Clover whispered back.

"What are you thinking Uma?" Abbie asked with uncertainty.

"Roger, what else is there to Samantha Simpson."

"Right um, she's an intellectual prodigy, is currently doing two theses. One of which is on genetic technology."

"Roger, you know what I'm talking about. What else is there to her?"

"Alright Uma, she's a WHOOP agent and is one of their super spies. I'm suspecting that her two teammates are with her here. As a WHOOP agent she is a skilled hacker, chemist and martial artist among others. WHOOP probably sent them to either retrieve-"

"Interesting, send that information to my folder. See Abbie, if we could recruit her to the order, its a waste and a loss to ignore such potential."

"I don't like this Uma. And what if she becomes the cause of our downfall?"

"You don't have to like it Abbie. You don't even like everyone in our order. But even you would be stupid to ignore her as a potential recruit despite our history with her mother. But if it makes you feel better I'll assess her tomorrow if she is a recruit worth the risk. Despite many evidences of being an obvious asset."

"But-"

"No more 'buts' Abbie. I shall make the final decision tomorrow. There will be no more talk about this until after my assessment."

"Um, Uma, what about her teammates?"

"Once we get their names, do a background check and see if they are also recruit worthy. I'll also do an assessment on them."

Once Uma left out of their hearing rage. The two spies immediately left to tell Sam what they've discovered.


	4. Chapter 3 - A new player

**Super quick AN: First of all thank you to BestCrossover movies for reading my story and Crescenta Lark for reviewing my story (I was waiting for your review actually XD). Don't worry Crescenta, I've committed myself to keep writing AND to finish this story before I start Law School in a few months.**

 **Which brings me to my actual news. I'll be Graduating College this coming May 27 (Saturday) and tomorrow I officially start my Graduation Practices. So I won't be uploading anything new this week aside from these two new chapters. But don't worry I'll still be writing on my fanfic notebook in between practices. Long story short: I won't upload anything until after May 29 (But I'll try to upload earlier if I can). Ok now on to Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3 - A New Player

 **Subject Facility 10:00 AM, Friday on the same day.**

He was feeling groggy and nauseated. The last thing that he remembered was being in the WHOOP Prisons and being sprayed on by that super strong gas sedative that was suddenly flowing fast in his cell. _Man that stuff could kill a lesser man._ He thought as his eyes opened slowly as he readjusted to his surroundings. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was starting to regret making any significant contribution to the team who were formulating the said knock out gas when he was still a part of WHOOP.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he finally got a good look in his surroundings. White and mostly gray color tones, a couple of fiber glass windows that were adjacent to his bed. On his right was a door, that he guessed either lead to the bathroom or was the exit. Seeing later that there was another door at the opposite end, he guessed one of them to be the bathroom. But one thing was for sure, he was definitely not in WHOOP. Noticing himself it seemed whomever these captors are had at the very least gotten rid of the orange inmate attire and replaced it with something close to hospital scrubs in the gray color. This is definitely not something he would choose to wear.

"Good morning Tim Scam." He immediately shot his eyes towards a speaker in the corner of the ceiling.

"Who are you and why the fuck am I here?"

"You, Mr. Scam are about to be one of the biggest contributors to our research and development project. I would've been there to greet you in person but I am in the midst of another business right now." At this Scam chuckled.

"I get it now. Whomever you are, you're scared to be alone with me. And honestly you have good reason to."

"On the contrary we are about to let some people in to give you your breakfast. We can't afford to have you in any kind of sickness or disease for the research that we are doing."

"Who the hell are you?" This time Scam did not bother to conceal any of his rage or bloodlust.

"My name is Dr. Warren Vidic, and you are a participant in the Animus project, Mr. Scam. Or rather you will be in a few days time, Subject 20."

"I AM NOT YOUR SUBJECT!" _Not this type of bullshit again. I've had enough of this shit from WHOOP, there is now way I'm doing this again._ "You're right, you are most definitely not a participant." Scam could feel that he wasn't going to like this.

"You, Subject 20, are a necessary guinea pig to getting what we want."

 **The board and execution room, 11:30 am on the same day**

In the same room that this story had started with, Marron Husk watched the raging Tim Scam from a laptop screen.

"How long should we wait before he enters the Animus?" He asked the same group of employees sitting in their respective chairs around the long table.

"For the first time to get used to his environment, perhaps two to three days. But for any actual memory exploration, maybe three to five days, sir."

Closing the laptop he looked at the employee.

"If you can, make it shorter."

"We'll do our best sir."

"Don't worry Mr. Husk." Another employee of his said. "He's not the first subject who is a violent criminal. We'll be able to get him in the Animus for the first time on either Monday or Tuesday."

"Just understand that the sooner we can get him comfortable or at the very least manageable in the Animus, the sooner we can find our answers." He proceeds to look at everyone in the eye.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Husk." Everyone said unanimously.

"Good, now if you will excuse me. I have an Abstergo conference to take care of."

As Marron Husk exits the room, he goes to an elevator that takes him to a private floor. When the elevators open, he sees a disturbingly familiar face blocking his way.

"I see you've managed to be resourceful this time around."

"Hello to you too Marron."

"To be honest, Geraldine, given your recent actions and behavior; I wasn't expecting you to be anywhere near me." He pushes her aside as he hastily walks past her.

"You can't avoid me forever Marron!"

"You, Geraldine, do not have forever to prove yourself as one of us!" he shouted back before disappearing on her.

 **The Salvador Hotel, Lunch time, The same day**

In the middle of eating her lunch in the dining area of their suite, her phone rang.

"Hello Dad, how's it going in New York?"

"Hello Samantha, it's wonderful. Your mother and I are having a grand time here." Sam sighed happily as she heard the smile in her father's voice.

"But I'm here to ask you if by any chance you would be available to attend an opening of a new art gallery in New York."

"Oh that would be wonderful Dad. When will it be?"

"Saturday after next. I know how much you and your mother love art. Even though sometimes I don't know how both of you could conclude that the Statue of Liberty is somehow connected to Capitalism."

"Oh Dad." She laughed as she recalled that everything and nearly anything art or humanities related she had to discuss any insights with her mother since all her dad could see are different types of wavelengths that could either clash or complement each other. And so while she and her mother discussed the various possible meanings and interpretations, her father would be mentally running physics formulas to see if said artwork could contribute something in the field of Quantum Physics.

"Okay Daddy, I'll see you Saturday after next in New York. What's the dress code?"

"A semi-formal cocktail party. Although pack another set of clothes also. Our plan is to have a heavy lunch before the opening. Because let's face it Samantha, nobody could survive on itty bitty cocktail food." She can't help but laugh at that. Her father was also known to be hearty eater. And so his distate for "Petty" cocktail party food was understandable.

"By any chance, does that mean I can expect to eat some New York style Pizza?"

"In any flavor you want my little starlight." She could hear him laughing in the other end.

"Okay Daddy, see you in three weeks." And with that she ended the call.

She wasn't blind to what her father was doing. She was going to be formally introduced into the Hellfire Club. A club whose membership was a birthright and had been for many generations in the Simpson family. And if you weren't a member, there was a slim chance of getting in.

Her parents had started talking to her about her birthright in being a member of the club. While it is elitist, the club had a nearly undeniable ability to shape the agendas of the world.

But their primary reason for encouraging her appearance into the Hellfire Club was for protection. While there was a heavy amount of politicking (but to be honest what institution didn't suffer from it?), Hellfire members were given a high amount of protection of any kind. And knowing her mother to be paranoid of her safety, she would've wanted to give her the highest amount of protection that she can give.

And since she can't tell them (or risk them discovering) that she is a Super spy and can take care of herself well, she finally accepted to make her debut in the unspoken club. If only to relieve her parents about her safety and protection.

She was about to finish her lunch, she saw her two best friends approach her.

"Sammy we've got some bad news for you."

"Bad news Alex?"

"Sam they did a background check on you."

"Did they find what they were looking for?"

"If you mean being honest about doing a thesis on whatever they're also doing, then yes. But something else came up when they were researching on you." When she heard Clover's grave tone she knew something was up.

"What is it guys?"

Taking a deep breath, Clover prepared for the worst to happen.

"Sam, your mom has some sort of history with these baddies."

"What?"

 **Manhattan, New York - Penthouse 1:30 pm, Friday** Reginald heard his daughter end the phone call.

"She agreed." Reginald ran and hugged his wife.

"Now, now Reg, don't be so hasty. She agreed to come with us to the opening, she doesn't know for sure if it's a Hellfire club event."

"Semantics Gabby, we both know she knows."

"Reggie" Gabby sighed with uncertainty as she allowed herself to melt in her husband's embrace.

"I don't want our little girl to be in any kind of dangerous situation." Reginald sighed as he heard this.

"Gabby, sweetheart look at me." he gently lifted up her chin so that their eyes could meet.

"I also do not want her to be in danger. But you also know that we can't protect her from everything." He paused as he let his words sink into her head.

"And you know from experience, sweetheart that there are some risks worth taking in order to help someone spread their wings. Shouldn't we give her that same opportunity?"

"Yes" Gabby sighed as she acknowledged the truth behind her husband's words.

"Just because we are introducing her to this world...it doesn't mean that we will abandon her." Reginald tightened his embrace.

"Oh Reg, considering my past..." he started to feel tears wet his shirt. He whispered comforting words to his beloved's ear.

"...they are everywhere...she will need every advantage we can give her."

"Shh, Sweetheart, we will be with her to guide her way." He continued to give comfort to his beloved. It was times like these that he wished to take his family to a place where they never have to worry about anyone harming them.

"We will be there when she needs us."


	5. Chapter 4 - A glimpse of significance

**Super quick AN: I apologize for any typos. For some reason I was able to fix them as I type in the Fanfiction app, but they don't appear in the website.**

 **Also since I won't be uploading anything until after my Graduation day on May 27, 2017 I present to you a long chapter that checks up on the spies (especially Sam), Tim Scam and Geraldine Husk.**

Chapter 4 - A glimpse of significance

 **Research facility, 7:30 pm, Friday evening**

After finishing their dinner, they agreed that they should do some breaking and entering in the research facility.

"How are you Sammy?" Alex asked concerned as they arrive on a nearby spot not far from the facility but also far enough not to worry about someone seeing them change into their catsuits.

"I'm...I'm not sure how to react Alex." Sam said, doing a poor job of hiding the shock in her voice.

"Sam, think of it this way, if your mom has any bad blood with these guys, Alex and I will kick their butts first before anything could happen to either of you." Clover said reassuringly as Sam showed a small smile.

"Thanks Clover, now I really can't wait to get Scam back and getaway from this place." The spies proceeded to use their hoverboards to the same entry that Alex and Clover had used to get into the vent system. They then proceeded to look for a secure opening.

"Hey, maybe this one leads to somewhere else that's also secure." Clover says as she spots an opening that was after the previous one that she and Alex used to eavesdrop earlier.

"Activate the magnetic hairclip. Let's not be seen by any hidden cameras." Sam commanded as each of the spies activated their magnetic hairclip. After opening their entry with the laser lipstick each one of them jumped done one by one.

They landed in what turns out to be another part of the meeting room where Sam had met with Abbie earlier.

"Hmm let's take a look around." Sam whispered as they moved out of the area.

"Hey want to check what's in here?" Clover whispered to her teammates as she pointed to the door labeled 'Authorized Personnel only". The two spies nodded as Clover twisted the door knob open.

Only to find it locked.

"Well there must be a reason why they locked it." Alex muttered as she used a tool from the multifunction charm bracelet to pick the lock.

Now inside the room, the spies turned around to see that it wasn't a room at all. It was a hallway that had several doors.

"Okay, I know this place is starting to look eerie but-"

"Please don't tell me we have to split up." Alex cried in a low tone.

"-Split up. Alex we need to do it to cover more ground."Sam said with a hidden apology in her tone.

"Oh I hate it when you say it."

"And in a place like this of all places." Clover added. These two were definitely not helping right now.

"Come on girls, the sooner we get this done the sooner we could get out of here." At Sam's encouragement, the girls split up with Sam taking the first door and Alex and Clover taking the next two consecutive doors.

 **Subject Files Room**

As Sam turns around she sees a desk with a computer on front of tall drawers in what seemed to contain files. Each label on the drawer was in an Alphabetized sorting system. The kind you may see when browsing the periodicals in a library.

If she had all the time in the world, she could take a peak in each of those files. But she didn't have all the time in the world.

The best bet would be their computer. Her brain thought logically since at this day and age it would be stupid of a company to have the soft copy versions of those files behind her.

She turned on the computer and began hacking into it to make sure her activities are not discovered. She also placed a code through her USB that would give her access to everything on this computer in her separate laptop.

"Let's see, what are the recent activities of this computer?" She immediately had mixed feelings after quietly asking herself that question.

 **Filename:** Subject 20

 ** _Name:_** _Timothy William Scam_

 ** _Code:_** _Subject 20_

 ** _Status:_** _Recently acquired._ _Never been inside the Animus (Must be placed in the Animus soon for the research to progress faster)._

 ** _Main facilitator:_** _Dr. Warren Vidic_

 ** _Physical Assessment:_** _Subject 20 is Physically able to a high degree. Based on his medical records he doesn't show any illness of the incurable or chronic nature as of this report. We can safely say that the subject is in peak health condition._

 ** _Mental Assessment:_** _Unavailable - Subject 20 has not yet calmed down to give a viable assessment from our staff. However based from the acquired WHOOP records, it appears that the only thing questionable about his mental health is that he is prone to sociopathic tendencies. But other than that it appears that he is sane. Based from the same WHOOP reports that keeps up to date about Subject 20's mental condition; we believe that he has the mental strength to undergo memory exploration in the Animus project._

 ** _Other remarks:_** _Subject 20 is widely known for his violent tendencies. This seems to have started after he had been fired from WHOOP. His criminal rap sheet shows evidence that Subject 20 is adept in killing, stealing and torture._

 _Subject 20 is also intellectually gifted, and this is seen from his many contributions to WHOOP and his own plots (with the exception of the one involving mind control corsages) to take down WHOOP. This is also seen by the fact that he is the top escape artist among WHOOP's inmates._

 _In summary, Subject 20 is not to be underestimated, and will not hesitate to act violently or escape when given the opportunity. Subject 20 should be closely guarded and must not be given any opportunity at all. A reccommendation is to make our facility a better place than the WHOOP prison. If this is not feasible due to financial difficulties then it is reccommended that he should be given the compulsion serum to ensure that while Subject 20 is conscious and undertaking memory exploration in the Animus, he will not runaway. Another reccommendation is to ensure that all possible exit points (to where Subject 20 may escape) should be closely guarded with highly trained personnel._

"Tim Scam, Subject 20, Animus Project...Memory exploration?" Were the key words that she said under her breath after she read the report.

"What could they want from you?"

 **Animus Project Room**

Alex was astounded by the room that she had ended up in. There were several different machines on one side of the huge room. Kind to think of it, it was like a showroom or a museum exhibition of some kind.

In one corner, the darkest Alex guessed, lay a typical office or receptionist set-up with a fancy looking desk and a computer. But what it was facing was what caught her eye the most.

First, there was a machine that looked like the futuristic version of a spa bed. You know, the kind where you don't want to get up and just watch a movie before falling back to sleep. At least that's what she was guessing that the metal strip is for. It was horizontally across the head area in a curved shape. Probably so if the movie was too boring or if you're really hungry, you could just slide out of the hoop with ease.

On top of the machine was a tag that read "Animus Version 1".

Next to it was another machine that looked like a futurisric version of either a massage chair or a barber's chair. Just like in the first one, it had a metal strip horizontally across what is indeed the eye area. But in this machine, similar metal strips were across where the hands and feet would be.

And on the machine was a tag labeled "Animus Version 2".

'I better find out what this Animus thing does.' She thought as she started to find files that would tell her all about the weird Animus machines.

She had browsed through the drawers and finally found something in a sticky pad.

 **Username:** _Abstergoresearchanddevelopment_

 **Password:** Withintheanimus

'That sounds more like a hint than the actual password.' she thought to herself as she went to get Sam. It wouldn't be good for their mission if she tripped on some hidden security alarm because of her lame hacking skills.

"Hey Sam" Sam being startled out of something that she was reading in the computer looked up to her.

"Oh! Hey Alex"

"Hey are you okay? You seem to be in another state of shock." She watched as Sam closed whatever she was reading along with the computer.

"I've downloaded it, I'll show you guys later. Need any help?"

"Yes, please." she said with relief as she and Sam return to the computer in the Animus machines room.

"Woah" Was Sam's reaction when she entered the room.

"I know, it's kinda creepy in a futuristic way."

"Actually this looks cutting edge. Anyway what do you need help in?" She then shows Sam the sticky note.

"I'm not sure if that's actually the password or if that's just a hint for the real one."

"Hmm" was Sam's only reply as she walked towards the computer.

"I'll hack their system first to see if we can find the real one. Because I have a feeling you're right, its just a hint." Sam then went on to do her usual hacking tricks that she did in the first computer. She then commanded the computer for any activity history related to 'Abstergoresearchanddevelopment'. She found the results after a few seconds.

 **Username:** Abstergoresearchanddevelopment

 **Password:** G3n3t!c M3m0r!3s

"Jeez for a research facility you would think they would know how to spell words."

"Um, Alex, that's precisely the point. It adds more security from hackers if your password is mixed in with numbers and other symbols."

"Oh...so what is Genetic Memories?"

"Hmm, well the hint said that it is something within the Animus. Whatever the Animus is."

"Um Sammy, I think those machines are the Animus. Or at least several versions of it from their tags."

"Well now that we can get inside whatever needs the password, let's see if we can find out anything about what the Animus is and what does Genetic Memory have to do with it."

"Hey guys, did you find anything interesting?" Clover asked as she closed the door behind her while carrying as much books and files as she can carry.

"Sammy is trying to find out more about those things called the Animus."

"What's the Animus?" Alex sighed in exasperation.

"Clover do you see that futuristic spa bed and that futuristic barber chair? Those are two different versions of the Animus."

"Oh...I thought those were cutting edge spa machines."

"What did you bring Clover?" Sam asked. Speaking for the first time since Clover entered.

"A lot of books and files on Abstergo industries. I think they're the main company who runs this facility."

"Wait, Abstergo Industries? Is this the same company with a triangular logo and nearly owns a lot of the things we use?" Sam asked in surprise.

"The same Abstergo who recently bought one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies and the ones who are selling cheaper but effective ointments and skin creams?" Alex added.

Clover then showed them a folder of one of the files. And it indeed had the triangular Abstergo logo.

"Totally."

"I have a feeling we're in the middle of some massive conspiracy theory." Alex shivered as she was getting the feeling that they may be dealing something more dangerous than ever before.

"Anyway I've also found files on Abstergo industries and a group called the Templar Order. In essence a lot of secret history stuff about them and some sort of secret war between the Templars and another group called the Assassin Brotherhood."

"Hey they must be the Assassins that Abbie and Uma were talking about earlier."

"Exactly Alex, looks like we'll have a lot of reading to do when we get back. But one of the weird things is that a lot of these files contain bloodlines and they also talk about some event called 'The Purge'."

"Hmm why don't we send it to WHOOP for-" Suddenly the spies heard voices and footsteps heading their way.

"-analysis. Clover quickly take a snap scan of all the super important files and documents that we may need with your X-Powder. Prioritize the ones where they may not have a soft copy of."

"Got it Sammy." Clover then went to work on segregating and judging the files.

"Alex, can you keep an eye out for any company and keep them busy?"

"I'm on it." Alex went to the door to see if there was anyone approaching. Simultaneously, Clover quickly went to work on scanning her files and books with the X-Powder, while Sam quickly set up the computer to download everything and anything that may have to do with the Animus project. At the same time she made sure that she had access to the computer even when they would be gone thanks to her hacking USB.

Meanwhile outside Alex stealthily went to the darkest corner of the hall and quickly activated the suction cup go-go boots and began walking and conceiling herself in the ceiling. Once in the ceiling, Alex activated her sticky enough gloves and concealed herself in the dark. She scanned to see if there were any incoming baddies.

"Remind me again why is it so important that Subject 20 can't be in the Animus yet?"

Alex spotted what looked to be an assistant and the main scientist. Or at least she was guessing since they were both wearing lab coats.

"We must wait for Subject 20 to tire himself out. It won't be long now, the gas serum is doing its job of tiring him out and it won't be long before he becomes compliant enough to be controlled in the Animus."

'They're still staying there good. But who the heck is Subject 20?' Alex thought as she carefully watched and listened.

"But Vidic shouldn't he need his own will to be able to explore his genetic memories?"

"The irony in the research Leiman, that's why we are going to give him enough to be controlled but free enough to make his own actions during the exploration. And of course we will be monitoring everything."

'Hmm we really need to do our research on the Animus.' She thought as she watched in relief when the two scientists went away from their spot and disappear into some distant corridors. After checking carefully to see that there were no surprise attackers in any potential ambush areas, she dropped down quietly and sneaked back in the room.

"Hey guys, good news: it was just a couple of scientists who were passing by. They were talking about someone they call 'Subject 20'."

"What about Subject 20?" she could hear the concern in Sam's voice.

"They were talking about how it won't be long for him to tire out because of the...compliant gas...compliant serum? Yeah something like that. Anyway they were talking about how that stuff is strong enough to make Subject 20 be under their control but weak enough for him to explore his genetic memories in the Animus, even though they will monitor everything he does." She watches as Sam become shaky.

"Alex, did they go far? Can you still follow them?"

"Sam, I thought this mission was about saving Scam?"

"Alex, Tim Scam IS Subject 20."

"No way! Well why didn't you tell me before?"

"Hey who's there?!"

"Um Sammy." Clover said as she closes her X-Powder when it told her that she was done.

"It sounds like we've got to get away now. And we're only hidden camera invisible."

"I'm done." Sam closed down the computer and took her USB. After quickly making sure she's got everything she turns to the girls.

"Let's go."

It was fortunate enough that they were able to sneak out with all of the information they've gathered and managed to be unseen and invisible. Being quiet was another story.

 **Subject Facility, Subject 20's room, 9:50 pm**

He never thought that there would come a day when he would despise another organization more than WHOOP. However WHOOP would be close to whomever these bastards were that someone would need a tie breaker to find out which one he despised more. While there are several reasons why various organizations would want him, this one was the vaguest.

He was starting to feel tired. He cannot doubt that anymore. But that's not something that he's willing to admit to anyone. He can also have a good guess that must have sprayed his room with some sort of gas serum. He could feel the effects loud and clear. And this was coming from someone who was at the peak of his health.

But so far in this experience, what pissed him off the most was that he doesn't know what they want from him. He knows from the words of that Vidic bastard that they're using him as a means to an end. Another necessary tool.

"Good evening Subject 20, or would you prefer Mr. Scam?" Oh how he is starting to despise the clinical yet somehow perversely happy voice of the bastard called Vidic.

"What do you want bastard?"

"I want you to get comfortable Subject 20." Vidic said in a tone that parents would use on a naughty child.

"Well you did a really, really good job of doing it. I'm so fucking greatful that you are using me. So greatful that I wouldn't mind sending you to heaven." his voice was filled with venom.

"Trust me when I say that I can't wait to get what we need from you. But to do that, you need to get comfortable with your surroundings."

"Cut the bullshit Vidic. I'm a tool, a mean's to whatever the fucking end you want. Why are you suddenly concerned about my comfort?"

"What if I told you, that what you secretly want is the key to getting what we want?"

"I doubt that." Scam scoffed as he crossed his arms on front of him.

"While I've got no doubt that you fools had probably done your research before kidnapping me, I highly doubt you'll be able to get what I want."

"Then let's be really honest now. Are you sure you never wanted to know the real story of how you came to be? Is there any curiosity of what really happened to your family?"

"You mean the probably irresponsible idiots who had unsafe sex and placed me in that no-good foster care system? I've long buried any feelings left for any of them. But then again, what's there to love when you've never even had it?"

Vidic chuckles but in a way that made Scam wince internally.

"Is this really the type of behavior that you would like to show Samantha Simpson?" Externally Scam held his poker face. Internally he was panicking. He quickly calmed himself down.

'They don't have to know that.'

"I wouldn't mind." Scam drawled "Especially if it gets her and her little spy friends out of my way."

"You know while studying your history. I'm actually quite surprised. After your initial encounter with Ms.Simpson, you've stopped trying to directly kill her. But that's not you isn't it, Subject 20? You're the type to go straight for the kill-"

"Which I wouldn't mind doing right now". His voice showed how tired he was starting to be.

"-on anyone and everyone except her." Vidic smirks at him as he slowly moves closer to him.

"What if I told you, that Samantha's mother has a history with us. Cooperate in our research, and I'll put in a good word for you."

"Whatever you bastards are doing to me will surely make her hate you so much then." Scam internally smirked as he noticed Vidic's face fell into an angry one. He wasn't a master manipulator for nothing, he was going to use his skills to every advantage he can have. Even if he doesn't know if Vidic was lying or not about Gabriella Simpson having some sort of history with these buffoons.

"Since you are being so uncooperative, I assure you Subject 20, this will be difficult for you." Vidic declared as he walked towards the door.

"Either way, tomorrow, you shall finally have your first taste of the Animus. But mark my words, Subject 20, whether you are cooperative or not, we will get what we want from you."

"And what the hell would that be?" He screamed using his last bit of strength in standing up.

"Your memories, Subject 20, your genetic memories."

 **Unknown location 10:30 PM** Heated ratatouille was set on front of her. Her favorite midnight snack.

"Thank you mother, looking at it makes me feel a little better." Geraldine replied as she started eating it.

"Oh Geraldine, I'm sure your father was just having a rough day with the council or whatever business the order has with him."

"Mother let's not kid ourselves. Until I become initiated and confirmed in the order, Marron would rather act that I was a ward or some kid he's sponsoring rather than his own daughter."

"Would you like me to talk to him? While I won't deny that your actions regarding WHOOP was reckless, you being the source of where Tim Scam is exactly located in the WHOOP prisons has to count for something."

"Something that with enough skill and time, our hackers would've been able to find out on their own. Let's face it mother, I am an unnecessary variable." Hearing the sadness and disappointment in her voice, her mother decided thatbit was time to sleep. Wishing in her heart that she could take her daughter's pain away.

"Get some rest dear, we both have things to do tomorrow. Goodnight Geraldine."

"Goodnight mother." And with that her mother took the utensils and now empty plate and quietly exits her room.

Before going to sleep she pressed the speed dial in her phone.

"Uma? Darling what is it?"

"Marron you can't keep doing this to our-"

"Uma Husk" she heard him speak in a dangerous tone.

"What did I tell you about involving me in her life?"

"She's not only my daughter Marron. This act of yours is getting tiring and ridiculous."

"You know my reasons for doing it Uma. It's a security measure, and you know that my reasons are justified."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't need a father! Especially now that she is a grown woman."

"Well good thing I was never her father. Not until my condition is met."

"You know Marron" Uma sighed exasperated.

"Even the Templar order is made of families. You'll come to regret that you were never there for her." Uma ended the call. Before sighing sadly in bed.

"Tomorrow is an important and new day." she kept saying this mantra as she finally went to sleep.

 **AN: So that was intense for me to transfer from my notebook to the mobile fanfic app. One of the center themes in this story is about family. So while I'm away leave your thoughts on your theories of what Sam, Tim and Geraldine will discover about their families. The secrets are starting to come out.** **Think of reviewing as your graduation gift to me :D** **Xoxo** **SG**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Animus

**AN: So I'm back guys :D Thank you to Crescenta's Lark and guest reviewer SamScam for reviewing my story and wishing me congratulations on my Graduation :D Thank you guys.**

 **Surprisngly one of the speeches from my Grad, not only touched me, but really added a lot more inspiration for me to write this story.**

Chapter 5 - The Animus

 **Madrid, Spain -** **Salvador Hotel, Saturday, 7:30 AM**

She had enough hours of sleep to recuperate. But deep down she knew she could barely sleep any longer. After waking up she quietly sneaked into the bathroom to take a shower and to brush her teeth.

After addressing her morning necessities she immediately opened the files they had acquired. She can't help it anymore. Last night all she could think or dream about was what do they mean by Genetic Memories and how is it inside the machine called the Animus.

So far her guesses were leaning on that they might want to mutate Scam into a more dangerous creature. After all, our genes hold data of where we come from. That's how scientists figured that birds are technically dinosaurs or at least their closest living relatives.

This would be enough...but what bothered her was the language that they've used.

Memory Exploration.

That was the biggest bane to her theory. True it may turn out that she is right. But then why label mutation experiments as 'Memory Exploration'?

And also, Scam's report was taking into account his Psychological status. While she knows that any probable mutation may take a psychological toll on Scam but mutations tend to be more of a physical change.

Unless they were trying to mutate his brain.

But then again, why use the term 'Memory Exploration'? And strangely enough their machine, the Animus, is named after the latin term for "the mind".

"What do you do? What could they want from Tim Scam?" It turns out she was very wrong with her hypothesis.

 **Filename:** _Animus Project (Overview)_

 ** _The Animus Project_**

 _ **Project details:** The Animus is a machine that allows the subject to decode, read and project it's Genetic Memories. Genetic Memories are an Ancestor's memories that are embedded in the genes of their descendants. _

"Wait, what?"

 _The main scientist, Dr. Warren Vidic, was able to prove through this project that genes do not only contain genetic biological instructions from one generation to the next. But rather that DNA also acts as a biological archive. An archive of memories of the previous generations._

 _In the Animus machine, subjects will be able to see, hear and feel the memories of their ancestors who have long been deceased. Genetic memories are divided into memory sequences based on the DNA._

 _There are two types of ways to use the Animus. The first, is for the subject to explore unharvested or undiscovered memories of their ancestor. This type of utility is mostly used when using the Animus. The subject who is the descendant of the aimed ancestor, will relive the memories of their ancestor from the closest stable memory sequence based on their DNA. The genetic memories are harvested or recorded as the subject synchronizes to its ancestor's memories._

 _The second usage of the Animus machine is to quickly train troops by the simulations of already harvested genetic memories. These simulations of genetic memories have been programmed to maximize the training of assassin skills. This program uses the multiplayer video game platform, with harvested genetic memories being used to provide different avatars to the troops. Each avatar has their own unique and varied set of attacks. This training program heavily utilizes a side-effect from the Animus called the "Bleeding Effect"._

 _The Bleeding Effect, is when Animus users begin to have hallucinations of either the memories of their ancestors or of other genetic memories from the training program. Severe hallucinations can cause the Animus user to be confused as to which memories are his own and which ones are not. Hence it is recommended for any Animus user to be as healthy as possible, mentally._

 _However an interesting thing to note about the bleeding effect is that the Animus user also seems to inherit any skills present in the genetic memories that they've simulated. Another interesting to note is that they inherit these skills in the same level that is present in the genetic memories. Skills that would normally take a lifetime to master could be mastered by the Animus user in a shorter amount of time._

 _A case example as reported by Animus Engineer, Lucy Stillman, is that Subject 17 was able to master various advanced skills of the Assassins within a span of three days to a week instead of an entire lifetime. These skills include free-running (a skill that can be mistaken for parkour), the foreign languages of Italian and Arabic, and increased stealth and agility. It is because of this side-effect that Abstergo industries, a company of the Templar Order-_

"A what?" she thought as she paused before continuing to read.

 _-utilizes this to train their private army._

 _However it is important to note that no Animus user is immune to suffering the bleeding effect. However the severity of the bleeding effect and its hallucinations, can be managed. It is recommended that for each session to be strictly timed at 15 minutes for the training program and 30 minutes to an hour at most for subjects undergoing memory exploration to avoid severe hallucinations._

 _It is still unknown whether or not these inherited skills are a direct symptom of the bleeding effect. But these skills (provided that they are used and practiced regularly) seemed to be permanent upon our observations. There is a current research if whether or not these skills could also be inherited faster with the subject's Synchronization with the genetic memories._

 _Synchronization is when a user matches each movement or action with the movements and actions demanded of within the memory sequence of genetic memories. This is only truly applicable for subjects undergoing memory exploration._

 _If the Animus user is able to fully embed itself to the psyche or mindset of its ancestor, the Animus user will have achieved full synchronization. Notable observations have noticed that users with full synchronization will be able to make any set of inherited skills more permanent. However if the user stays within without taking any breaks, the consecutive full synchronizations may also make the user prone to severe levels of the bleeding effect._

 _If the user is only partially synchronized (depending on the percentage), the skill set may take more time to be permanent with a higher risk of hallucinations._

 _Desynchronization is when the user does not stay or follow the memory and causes a "death" in the simulations not present in the genetic memories. When this happens the Animus will place the user back to the last position that the user was synchronized. Desynchronization is dangerous and harmful to the user since it will temporarily shut down their senses for a time. This has also the potential for brain deterioration wich increases severe levels of the bleeding effect._

 _Further pages:_

 _Different versions of the Animus_

 _History of the Animus_

 _Related studies on the Animus project_

 _Abstergo Animi training program_

"Hey Sammy, are you okay?" she heard the concern in Alex's voice. She wanted to react, but after all that she had read, she now can't help but be really worried about Scam.

They're using him that much is clear. And after reading their file on him and what the Animus machine does...while he is still a wanted criminal, she can sense that with the way they handle their subjects that Tim Scam may end up sufferring in ways that she wouldn't want to personally wish on him.

And while she can only imagine the true extent of the hallucinations caused by the bleeding effect, she gleaned that it wasn't anything good.

"Sam!" startled out of her thoughts she finally noticed Alex and Clover now very concerned at her.

"Clover, do you have the files containing the bloodlines? I just need to confirm or bust a guess that I have."

"Yeah it's over here." Clover helps Sam find the scanned files. She watched as her friend searched for 'Tim Scam' among the bloodlines. Then she heard Sam take a sharp intake of breath when there were no results regarding his name.

"Sam, what's going on? You're being too quiet."

"Girls call Jerry. Because I think I've figured out a few things. And I'm not sure if I could repeat it again."

 **Geraldine Husk's room, 8:30 AM, Saturday.**

'Hey baby, heard you were back. I've made this breakfast in bed set for you. Looking forward to making up for lost time.'

"Sincerely Leiman." Well it was nice to know that at least one person outside of her family was happy to see her. She and Leiman were in an open sexual relationship to put it frankly. It all started when after a party in College, they've discovered that sex was a good way to cope with stress and pressure. They've since made an agreement that while both are single, their relationship would primarily revolve around their bedroom activities. It was an unspoken agreement that they could see or sleep with other people, and until one of them was openly declaring to be committed to another person, the agreement still stands. She momentarily laughed as she recalled how some people would just wonder if or when the time will ever come for her and Leiman to actually try to have a romantic relationship with each other. They've actually did try at the start. But it was obvious to both of them that when it came to anything beyond sex, they were too different to be compatible.

That didn't mean they would have to stop having wonderful sex though.

Looking at the breakfast set while the food before her was steaming hot she immediately dug in.

"Maybe I should give him a call before I return to the research facility." she wondered out loud.

"Or you can check up on him and what he has been doing in the Animus project." Uma said as she opened the door, checking in in her daughter. While she doesn't approve of the type of relationship her daughter had with Leiman, she is grown enough to make her own choices. She just hopes that Geraldine would find someone else better soon because she could really do better than Leiman.

"Good morning, how was your sleep?"

"Good morning mother, it was much better than those horrible excuse of a bed in the WHOOP Prison cells." She chuckled at her daughter's brutally honest humor. She no doubt missed her when her husband Marron, had set this ridiculous task of only acknowledging her when she finally would do something that would get her accepted in the Templar Order. While she understood where he was coming from, that didn't mean he had to be mean to Geraldine.

And so to balance Marron's nearly unrealistic vision and strictness, she was the benevolent half between the two of them when it came to Geraldine. She already provoked Marron after all when she named her Geraldine.

"How come mother, that none of you visited me while I was in the WHOOP prison?"

"Geraldine dear you have no idea how much I wanted to visit you or give you a phone call." Uma then proceeded to start taking the breakfast tray, now empty of food and drink.

"But you know how controlling Marron is when it comes to you." It was at this moment that Geraldine noticed her mother had a sad smile on her face.

"Mother, did something happen to you? Did Marron...did he do something to you?" she asked concerned about the woman who was always by her side growing up. She wasn't blind to the things her mother endured and what she had to go through to protect her. The beatings, and the cries that her mother would try to suppress to not worry her. But she chose to pretend she didn't know what was going on. Afraid that Marron might give worse punishments to her mother if she acted she knew.

The sad part about all of this was that she is unable to stop or save her mother from this kind of treatment. She did wonder why when it came to her, her mother and Marron were almost like mortal enemies. But when it came to other matters, they were clearly a couple.

"Nothing to be concerned about Geraldine, let's get you ready to meet your lover." A happy tone concealed much of what she was actually feeling. Geraldine knew this act, but chose not to comment as she opened the door for her as her mother carried the breakfast tray outside.

"Thank you for everything mother."

 **Subject Facility, Subject 20's room, 11:30 AM**

He woke up late on purpose. It had nothing to do with avoiding whatever they wanted him to do. It was about conserving his energy. It was about reducing the number of times the staff had to enter to give him food.

And while he had to admit, their food was at least 80 times better than what WHOOP served their inmates, he had no doubt that they must have slipped something into his food to make him more compliant to their demands. It didn't matter if whether or not he couldn't taste the difference. He of all people knew that given the right formula and preparation, nearly anything could become tasteless.

And of course he happily took advantage of the fact that they need him to be healthy and well-fed for whatever this Animus project of theirs entailed.

'Vidic said that he wanted my genetic memories. What the heck could he be talking about?' He thought as he recalled everything about what he knew about genetics and what possibility could they have in connection to memories.

'Hmm genes are in essence proof that enough organisms reproduced to what people are right now. It is through them that scientists were able to identify where humans came from and the possible migratory routes humans made in pre-historic times. And then there's Epigenetics where in essence genes become manipulated by the organism's actions and behavior. This is probably one of the strongest arguments for the nurturing side of the nature vs nurture debate.'

A knock disturbed him out of his thoughts. Two couples of what he assumed to be henchmen entered. Both sets making way for a skinny man of average height in a lab coat to enter the room.

"Hello Subject 20, you will now be escorted to the Animus chamber. Cooperate with me and this doesn't have to be difficult."

"The name is Tim Scam, and who the hell are you?"

"Leiman Crowlby, Warren Vidic's assistant, and you will come with us right now to the Animus." Scam could hear the irristation in his voice and noticed that the four henchmen were subtly going into a fighting stance.

Let's see what happens.

"Let me just take" he stood up and went for the water pitcher and a glass by his nightstand table. After filling the glass with water, he showed his glass to his audience of five.

"A drink." he slowly gulped the water down, never taking his eyes off his audience. He observed that no one came out of their fighting stance and that Crosby-Crow something last name was getting even more irritated.

They were obviously expecting him to escape this early. Too bad for them he's not the predictable kind of man. It would also be an obviously stupid move on his part to even attempt to make an escape in unknown territory.

After placing his drink down he then came to them. It was time for him to find out whatever this Animus thing is. He had to admit to himself that he was curious to what is it that he is needed for. The engineer and inventor in him made him want to learn about new machines and how they worked.

First they entered a hall which had several doors labeled in various subject numbers. It seems like he's not the only one to end up as a subject in their research. They then entered what he assumed to be a main hallway.

Incredibly white, wide and was lit up by the natural lights of the windows above. And yet ironically with all the bright features there was a certain darkness to it. A darkness that he was unsure of where it came.

After walking through a few more turns in the main hallway (or so he assumes) they arrive on front of large steel sliding doors.

Leiman slid his ID through a scanner and the doors were opened. As he entered what he saw was surprising.

The first thing to meet his eyes was a contraption that had what looked to be a main arm that came from the ceiling with smaller sub-arms coming from it. The head of it was installed near if not on the ceiling itself. It was on top of a circular area that someone may use to train their martial arts.

Around the sides nearby but outside of the circular area that was below the contraption were various screens and control panels.

In a corner, he saw what looked to be various types of blades attached to pieces of leather.

"Hello Subject 20, I assume you've slept well enough."

"If you count being too exhausted to even sleep a good night then fuck yes, I slept well." Scam retorted as he noticed that their henchmen haven't moved away from him.

"Well in any case, this large contraption that you see here." Vidic gestured to the machine that took up nearly the entire room.

"Is the Animus. Or at least this is the one with the best design so far." Vidic made a gesture to his personnel and before he knew it, he was being held tightly by the said henchmen. Using his reflexes he managed to hit one of them with his head. But before he could manage to deliver any more attacks, he felt something attach to both of his arms. He was then pushed under the Animus. For the next few seconds he felt more attachments placed on his arms, legs, feet and waist.

Once they stepped back he had noticed that all the attachments they had placed on him was connected to the Animus. The long mechanical arm was attached to his waist, with the sub-arms connected to his arms, legs and feet. These were also the same things that was preventing him from attacking further.

"Now that you are connected to the Animus and safely out of harming anyone. I bet you are wondering what this machine does and what do we want from you."

"Is it rea-"

"The Animus" the Vidic bastard continued. "will allow you to explore your genetic memories. Genetic memories, Subject 20, are the memories of your ancestors that can be found, explored and retrieved from your genes." Scam looked at him silently with a steely gaze. While he hated this bastard, the concept of being able to explore memories of your ancestors was intriguing.

And maybe later it would have it's own useful advantages.

"You are about to enter the Animus program Subject 20. Since you've never been inside the Animus before, you will exercise on how to move and be acclimated to the Animus with a distant ancestor of yours that we are familiar with." Vidic then goes closer to him. A little too close for his personal comfort.

"Be thankful Subject 20, that you are being given this privilege thanks to beaurocratic protocols that I cannot afford to break. Personally I would prefer to start my search with the right ancestor as soon as possible." He felt the Vidic bastard attach some sort of needle on his upper nape. Another connection to the Animus.

"All set" Vidic said to his assistants.

"Last check up on all systems before running."

"Everything ready and connected?"

"All systems go."

"Subject 20." Scam looked up to see Leiman on front of him.

"Take a deep breath and brace yourself. Remember that what you are about to see, hear and feel are the memories of your distant ancestor, Altair Ibn La'ahad who has been deceased for more than 600 years. As much as possible do not deviate from the memory."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will find out in seconds, Subject 20."

And before he knew it, he was being lifted up by the Animus.

He honestly didn't know what to expect. His vision rapidly blurred to whiteness. He felt like he was in a limbo between actually being in his body, but at the same time it also felt like someone else's body.

He could start to feel his vision, hearing and touch come back to him. What startled him was that while his normal senses were already better than most people, these senses he was feeling now seemed heightened.

As his vision cleared up he saw that he seems to be in a white and gray grid limbo.

"Can you hear me Subject 20?"

"The name is Tim Scam, Logan."

"It's Leiman, Subject 20. But now you are inside the Animus. This grid that you see before you is the loading grid or the waiting interface. It is here that you will spend your time waiting for a memory sequence to load. As you may have noticed your senses feel the same, and yet they are not yours. Take this time to get a feel of using these senses as if they were your own. A series of tutorial exercises will help you get used to moving in your ancestor's body."

He started to walk around. Looking down he noticed that he was in some sort of white robe. As he was starting to get adjusted to these senses, he noticed that his upper vision was blocked by some sort of hood. Feeling the fabric of the hood it seemed to be a lightweight fabric that cooled you down. And in the middle of his hood a subtle triangle pointed down.

He then proceeded to feel his face. And it was a strange sensation to feel that he had some stubble when he never had facial hair before. He felt his nose, and sensed that his ancestor, this Altair guy, had a slightly bigger nose than he did. He then tried walking around, his movements became slightly sharper.

"The Animus tutorial will begin in a few moments. This tutorial will help you in maneuvering your ancestor's body within a memory sequence as well as starting off in mastering the basic skills your ancestor had mastered. While waiting, feel free to move around in your ancestor's body, and familiarize yourself with the way he moves." A robotic female voice, the kind that instructs software programs, announced. Without really having anything else to do, he continued to familiarize himself with his ancestor's body.

When he looked down at his hands, he realized with now adjusted sight, that his left ring finger was cut off. It was then he realized that his left arm near his wrist had a leather cuff. Similar to the ones he saw on display. He hypothesized internally that the cut-off ring finger was to make room for the blade to pop out.

His hypothesis was proven correct when he moved his wrist outwards and a blade (that was designed a little too close to the skin) was able to push through seamlessly. Curiously, he tried to close his left hand and the blade was able to leave majority of his left hand unharmed.

'This gadget could use a few modifications.' He thought as he maneuvered the blade.

Soon he heard the robotic female voice return.

"Warning, high risk of desynchronization, attempting to stabilize system into a more synchronized state."

He then noticed the Grid that surrounds him momentarily blink out into it's normal white into a dangerous red color.

"Systems stabilized. Hello Subject 20, this tutorial was made to help you be better acclimated in the Animus' control system. Instructions will follow shortly."

Suddenly in his upper vision a bar with a triangle made of three interlocking bars that never meet and form an internal pinwheel design appears with a bar with one white rectangle inside the bar.

'Abstergo, I knew that company was too successful too quickly without any dark secrets.'

"The Synchronization bar represents how in synch you are to your ancestor's memories. If you ever fall out of synch, the Animus will restore you to your last synchronized position. You are currently dangerously close to desynchronization. Please follow the following instructions to attain Synchronization."

What followed were essentially simple tasks-such as looking around, assassinating a target, blending or breaking your follower's line of vision before completely vanishing. These simple tasks that he could do without even blinking, were a little bit difficult when doing it in another body.

And then there's the fact that his body was still not used to feeling these sensations. While he is getting used to moving around in the Animus, his body being somehow melded with the body and sensations of his ancestor was still something unexpected from his body.

'But then again, we humans have made things that aren't natural.' he thought as he finished the first part of the tutorial.

"Do you have any questions or clarifications before we move on Subject 20?"

"Yes, correct me if I'm wrong, but you essentially want me to reinact my ancestor's memories? Why can't you just extract it?"

"Because Subject 20, in order to see the full memory, you will need to synchronize with your anestor's memory. And while in this case we already have Altair's genetic memories, in unexplored genetic memories a lot of memories we want to uncover are not easy to access because of your body rejecting the treatment-"

"Actually Vidic, it's his subconscious that may be rejecting the memory exploration. Not necessarily the body." He heard the popsicle Leiman say.

"-we need to ease you in to the memory we want to see. When we start exploring the priority ancestor of yours, we can only place you in the nearest stable memory. Honestly I would rather have an OJT type of adjustment to use our resources more effectively."

"Are there any other clarifications Subject 20?" The robotic female voice returned.

"None for now Animus."

"Excellent. Now that you've fully synchronized, a new ability of your ancestor's will be unlocked. Your new ability is called Eagle vision. To use it or to switch from normal vision to eagle vision, relax your brain and focus on your targets. Then proceed to lock on." While he was feeling uncomfortable, he willed himself to relax and closed his eyes.

He thought back to his years in middle school and high school that were faster than average. Because he had excelled greatly in nearly all subjects, he was able to skip two levels and had graduated high school at 16. He was a scientific prodigy where he found his passion in technology, mathematics and engineering.

He recalled the many times in College when he would be one of the few who frequently crossed the bridge between theory and application. It was almost second nature to him.

Opening his eyes he began to focus on the targets. He didn't know how, but he managed to lock on them.

Then something happened. The targets began glowing in three differet colors. Yellow, blue and red. And while they glowed, the background and everything except the glowing colors became black.

"Excellent, you have just successfully shifted from Normal vision to Eagle vision. In this mode, your ancestor was able to distinguish the crowd. Targets who are glowing blue are innocents. Glowing red, they are armed enemies. And yellow glows are special targets. Depending on the context, these could be the main targets of your ancestor's missions, allies who can help or people who have vital information. To switch from Eagle Vision to Normal vision just relax and let go of the lock on."

He took a deep breath while closing his eyes and released the lock on. When he opened them, his vision was back to normal. But he can remember which targets glowed in their respective specific colors.

"In order to fully synchronize with your ancestor, you must follow the three tenets of the creed. First do not harm the innocents, Second be discreet and Third do not compromise the brotherhood. Congratulations Subject 20, you have completed this tutorial. You are now ready to explore your ancestor's memories. Do you have any questions before proceeding?"

"Yes, if these are my ancestor's memories, why do I have to follow these three rules to stay synchronized when whatever will happen already has?"

"Ah that is the magic of the Animus Subject 20. Once we have gathered genetic memories, the Animus allows some degree of interaction. Since we have a significant archive of Altair's memories that will be the case. Of course this is not the case for unexplored genetic memories Subject 20." He could hear the impatience in Vidic's voice as he answered.

"Are you ready for the first memory sequence Subject 20?" the Animus asks again.

"Yes, I am." He was then momentarily blinded by a sudden whiteness.

And then before he knew it he was riding his horse in the midst of battle under the hot sun. Bringing out his sword he slashed to the side, killing soldiers with the red curved cross on their uniforms.

'This must be during the crusades.' he thought as he felt his body sweat.

On his periphery he saw a man, in what he assumed was his ally since they have the same clothes only his hood was not worn. He felt himself get out of his horse to kill a crusader that was coming from his ally's blind side.

"Are you hurt?" he felt himself ask the man in an unfamiliar voice with an unfamiliar accent.

"Broken foot." he proceeded to help him by placing one of his arms around his shoulder as his ally limped on his good foot. They were now heading to a nearby bench.

"What is your name brother?" He was about to say Tim Scam. But his mouth answered for him.

"Altair, son of Umar."

 **AN: That was probably the longest chapter I've written so far. I'm not sure if other chapters will be as long. Anyway, now that you know what they want from Tim Scam, I'm curious to know your thoughts on the possible implications in the TS universe. For those of you who are also Assassin's Creed fans, this will be a mixture of the movie and the games. Okay I will resume writing the next chapters now. But let's just say the Genetic Memories and the Animus will play a key role in unlocking family secrets :D**


	7. Chapter 6 - Unexpected Memories

**AN: Hey everyone. Bad news: I got sick last week and it is only recently that I've recovered (don't worry it was just a fever and strep throat situation). So while I was healing I was only able to upload 1 chapter instead of 2.**

 **Good news: You readers are going to get 3 Chapters as penance for that. But I'll be uploading them one by one and I think I've made you guys wait long enough. I'm just in the middle of transferring it from notebook to mobile. These turned out to be really long chapters so expect them within days of each other.**

 **Next for those of you who are wondering how to pronounce Altair Ibn La'ahad's first name it's Alta-year. I don't trust myself in knowing the right pronunciation for the rest of his name so just go to YouTube and search for Altair Ibn La'ahad or the Assassin's Creed Panel by Loomer. His voice actor Cas Anvar does it wonderfully (around 1:46 in the Friday SacAnime Assassin's Creed Panel by Loomer).**

 **And lastly after uploading all three I will be researching (aka reading books) on the priority ancestor of Tim Scam. This means that Chapter 9 will take awhile to arrive. I want to make it good for you guys and that requires a bit of research (you guys will know who this ancestor is soon enough).**

 _"You have to learn from the past in order to move forward."-Fr. Sebaya_

Chapter 6 – Unexpected Memories

 **Abstergo Research facility, Madrid, Spain, Saturday, 12:30 PM**

"Ah, you must be Samantha Simpson?" Uma said in a welcoming tone as she sees the spies going inside the facility. As usual, today was more crowded than their weekdays.

"You must be Uma? I'm Sam, these are my friends Clover and Alex." They shook hands with the woman whom they've observed to be a mature British woman, who had Blonde hair and Brown eyes.

"Nice meeting you, and welcome to one of many research facilities under Abstergo. I've heard from Abbie that you're doing a thesis on Genetic Technology."

"Yes, we were hoping to look for technology that uses Genetics in other ways." Clover added. Before coming here, the spies and Jerry agreed that while Sam would do most of the talking when it comes to the details and specifics, Clover and Alex could talk about the research in general. That way it could at least look like they were working on it as a team.

"Well we do have a few things up our sleeve. Just follow me." The girls followed Uma to an area that was not normally open to guests of the research facility.

Along the way Sam can't help but observe that interior wise, Abstergo is actually bright. Big windows placed strategically in positions that would maximize the use of natural light more than artificial light. And from her guess, she thinks that the artificial lights, are placed but are only to be used during night or days when the sun wasn't really shining. But despite the designed brightness, there seems to be a darkness that you are unsure of where it is coming from.

"While it is not yet available in the market, this project just needs a few minor adjustments and then you'll be able to purchase one online." They watched as Uma swiped her ID and the door was opened. They walked into what was labeled as the 'Demo Room'. The first thing that they saw was what they quietly guessed to be another version of the Animus. Only this time, it seemed to be formatted into a home consul video game platform. But the same crucial elements were certainly there. Wires of some sort connected the head, arms and legs to what looked to be a mini control panel and the home television.

"This here is what we call the portable home Animus. It's a device that helps explore, decode and project your DNA in the comfort of your own home."

"Um…question. Why would anyone want to do that? Genetics is a pretty specialized field and a lot of people may not know what to look for when exploring their DNA." Alex asked. She and Clover were under the category of not knowing what to do or what to look for in a DNA.

"Oh, sorry I was a bit ahead of myself. I forget that you girls don't know about Genetic Memories yet." Uma let out a chuckle as she shook her head.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Do you know how you learned to run away when something doesn't feel right? Do you know how some people are just so intuitive that they can manage to survive through instinct?" Uma then looks carefully at the girls, but subtly locks on to Sam's eyes.

"Have you ever made a choice that was difficult? So difficult that you need to spend sometime alone to channel whatever it is that would point you in the right direction?"

"Yes…yes I have." Sam said as she felt that she can't let herself out of the gaze that Uma had her in.

"Tell me about it. Recently I had to choose between two really good designer shoes." Clover added as she allowed room for Sam to look away from Uma.

"Well then let me ask you, How do you know that you can trust that feeling?" Uma took time to study each of the girls before her.

"Where does it come from?"

"From experience and common sense?" Alex guessed with what seemed to be the most obvious answer.

"But where do those things come from? Sure some people would say that it is a product of what society taught you. But deep down, how do you know for sure?"

"Oh…okay you have a point." Alex responded nervously.

"What are you trying to say Uma?" Sam asked, although she knew where this was going, she needed Uma to say it.

"That through our DNA each and everyone who is alive has memories." At that moment Uma powered up the machine.

"Well duh, as long as someone has a functioning brain they'll have memories. Remembering them on the other hand." Clover whined out loud, getting a little bit frustrated.

"Oh I'm not just talking about our individual memories Clover." Uma then turned on the monitor.

"I am talking about the memories of our ancestors. Every single one. From those who migrated out of Africa, to most recently your parents and grandparents." As she said this, she scrutinized the control panel and pressed a few buttons and typed out some commands in its computer area.

"But how is that possible? Our parents and some of our grandparents are still alive making new memories."

"Dear, isn't that why Epigenetics exist? Just because you are no longer in the womb, doesn't mean you aren't unconsciously recording the memories of your still living ancestors. And just because there isn't a scientific explanation to what is happening doesn't mean it's not there."

'Okay, she has a point' Sam thought as they watched Uma finish setting up the Animus.

"This explanation of how memories are also passed from one generation to another is what provides the intuition and instinct that we have today. It's one of the few theories that explain how some young people are wise beyond their years. How some animals just seem to know where is the best place to hide, breed and feed and so much more without being taught." She then moves on front of the girls, but making sure to stay on front of Sam.

"Would you like to see for yourself? I can give you a demo of how the experience will be like." Her tone, her direction and the hidden message was all directed to Sam. The unspoken dare to try out something new that they were curious about. But then again, curiosity killed the cat. And curiosity might give something to the bad guys that you may be unwilling to give.

The surprise was very evident when they saw that Sam appears to be considering the idea.

"Can we have a moment Uma?" Alex asked. But before Uma could answer, they dragged Sam out of the room.

"Hey Sam are you okay?" Clover asked concerned as she gently shakes Sam's shoulders. Her feeble efforts in trying to snap Sam out of anything that the witch Uma had placed her in.

"Sam come on, do you need water?"

"No I'm fine Alex. I'm sorry girls, I don't know what came over me." Sam sighed worriedly as she massages her forehead. It was as if, Uma was somehow compulsing her through her own curiosity.

"It's okay, we're here. Just take a deep breath." Clover assured their leader as she started to calm down.

"Do you still want to go back inside? Because we could totally ditch this place right now if you're not up for it."

"That's sweet Alex…but we can't, we have a mission to complete."

"Sam I can't believe you!" Clover cried almost shouting it in the hall.

"No mission is ever worth your insanity and possibly leap from depression or whatever black hole this might lead."

"Yeah you could be sucked into another universe and might have to live with aliens in another galaxy." Clover and Sam had a sweat drop fall from their heads at Alex's comment.

"Thanks girls, but I'm okay. I know it's risky, but if it helps with the mission then I'll do it." Her two teammates shared a look.

"Fine but the moment that we feel anything is going badly, we're kicking Uma's butt and getting out of here." The spies then returned inside the room where Uma was waiting patiently for them.

"Everything okay girls?" she asked with a low sweet tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that Uma. I just needed some air." Sam said as she felt her two friends subtly watch Uma's every move.

"Well now that you are back, would you still like to have a taste of the experience?"

"Yes, I would." She gave her friends a reassuring smile.

"Splendid! First give me a strand of your hair. We'll need it to get the genetic basis of the demo." She quickly plucked a strand of Sam's hair (briefly making Sam wince) and then placed it on a petri dish like container where it was being scanned a few times.

"Now Samantha, sit on the chair and I'll help put these attachments on you." Sam did as she was told as her friends watched Uma with added scrutiny.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm about to be brainwashed in some way." Uma chuckles.

"Don't worry dear, the experience will speak for itself. We don't need to brainwash you just so we can have a major profit." She then turned her attention to the other two.

"You two may want to step back a bit. Don't worry your friend will be fine."

"Let's hope so." Alex whispered to Clover as they stepped back. Eyes not leaving either Sam or Uma.

"Ready to experience some of your genetic memories?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." And before Sam knew it, her senses were momentarily stopped as her vision was blinded with whiteness.

Then she regained her vision, and slowly the rest of her senses as she examined her surroundings. She appears to be in some sort of bathroom, a regular modern one, looking down as she washed her hands.

'Hmm I wonder which ancestor Uma had me relive? It can't be that distant since it seems to be a regular bathroom. Maybe I'm reliving my grandmother." It turns out it wasn't distant at all. She looked up and saw her answer.

On the mirror on front of her was reflecting someone nearly identical to her. The major difference is her long wavy brown hair. This time around, her face was young without a wrinkle in sight.

'My mother? Uma sent me to relive the memories of my mother?' Sam asked herself shocked.

"Gabby, are you ready to do this?" A middle aged woman asked. From what Sam could guess, this woman was of African-Arabic descent. Her face could easily serve as the model for an Arabian nights book cover.

"Yes, Geraldine, I'm ready." She felt her mouth say. It's strange hearing her mother's voice in a lighter sound than the one she was used to. She then felt herself, or rather her mother walk into a steady but hasty step beside another woman called Geraldine.

"Remember that whatever happens to me, you must do your task." She heard the stern tone from Geraldine. As if saying that we can't afford to mess this up.

"But Geraldine you are my mentor, I can't just leave you to the wolves." _Please, please mentor don't do it._ Sam was briefly startled when she could hear her mother's thoughts.

"I've battled these wolves many times Gabby. Someday you will have your own wolves to fight. I don't want to deprive that from you." _What do you mean mentor?_ She feels a confused expression on her face.

"But if I'm going to do my job…why do I have to appear before them? Wouldn't it be wiser for me to go ahead and skip meeting with the council?"

"They'll be expecting that. And we can't afford to be predictable. And also you are the representative of your generation who disagree with what they are doing. But among people your age, I feel that you are the few who can be diplomatic. You can entertain an idea without necessarily accepting it. A needed skill in negotiating." She feels them pause and turn to each other.

"Take a deep breath, put your mask on." _Stay calm, whatever happens.. just stay calm._ They then enter through the ornate wooden doors.

Inside was a mostly gray circular room. With only a few chairs not seated by people who were wearing red robes.

"Hello Geraldine, how nice of you and your student to join us. Did you two finally have a change of heart regarding the purge?" A man who appeared to be around Geraldine's age asked. He was one of the many who wore the red robes.

"Actually Rikkin, that's exactly what we were hoping regarding the council's decision on the purge. And the unnecessary casualties." Geraldine said as she and her mother took their seats.

"Still believing that this is an unnecessary step Gabby? I thought I've already shared with you why it needs to happen." A brown haired middle aged man with a stubble like beard faced her.

"Marron Husk, if there is one thing you should know about me, it's that at the end of the day I value life." _That opportunistic misogynistic bastard._ Sam's felt her real eyes go wider and her mother's narrow into slits. It was new hearing her mother curse as she felt her mother's blood boiling underneath her skin.

'Wait-Husk? Could he be Geraldine Husk's father? If he is…my mom knew him?'

"And I thought that I've already explained that a few need to die for the world to develop!"

"That doesn't mean innocents have to die with the guilty ones." She heard her mother say in a firm voice. _Stay calm Gabby, stay calm._

"Ladies and gentlemen, what Gabriella and I are trying to point out is that by killing innocents, we are also killing potential. One of the great Templar grandmasters was Haytham Kenway. He is the son and the father of Assassins. And let's not forget his significant contributions to our order. Then there is Shay Cormac, an assassin who became a Templar. Al – Mualim, founder of the Assassin brotherhood, died believing in the Templar beliefs." Geraldine said this as she placed a reassuring hand on Gabby.

"While you do have a point Geraldine, you also cannot deny that it is hard to know who is innocent and guilty among them and our own race to get to the artifacts of the first civilization." The man called Rikkin pointed out.

"Is that your justification for killing children?"

"Geraldine, be reasonable. These assassins probably raised their children to hate us. We can't take any chances. It would be a waste of resources."

"Is it really a waste? Or maybe you just don't want to invest in these potential new recruits Marron." _Take that materialistic misogynist!_ She felt Geraldine gazed down sternly at Marron. Daring him to answer.

"Honorable council," her mother's mentor made sure she had everyone's attention before continuing.

"I ask you, who better to recruit to our side than the new blood of the Assassins. The ones who haven't been molded to their beliefs yet. They are also involved in this secret war for peace. Who better to help achieve peace than them? Kill their offspring, you could be killing a future Templar." She felt her stare down at everyone and went back to sitting down after unconsciously standing up to make her speech.

"Geraldine, while I do personally admire the passion you are putting into extending the Templar influence…" Rikkin trailed off.

"The fact is that it is still too risky to let any Assassin live. How will we know that someday they won't stab us on the back and destroy everything we've worked for? This is a significant part of the order and a huge part of Abstergo that we are putting on the line." After Rikkin finished he looked straight into her-her mother's eyes.

"I'm sorry. But whatever you do, don't do what I know you are going to do."

"Well no one is budging, Gabriella and I have no business here anymore." As she felt her mother walk away, whiteness consumed her vision and her senses stopped for awhile. Before she knew it, she was back in the demo room with everyone staring at her.

"Samantha, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I just returned to my body, but at the same time I also feel like I've never left." She blinked a few times and took deep breaths, adjusting to having her own senses back.

"What did we just see Uma?" Clover demanded as she secretly want to hit Uma multiple times.

"A genetic memory from one of her recent genes." Uma replied as she helped Sam get out of the Animus connections.

"My God, you really are her daughter." She muttered not caring if the girls heard. She confirmed what she needed to know. The girl before her is Gabriella Scottman's daughter.

And now she knew just what to do.

 **Manhattan, New York, Saturday 1:30 pm**

 _She felt numb…yet at the same time she knew she was the one screaming…trying to push her captor out._

 _"Please go away. STOP!"_

 _"This is your punishment for helping them." She felt his hands rip her blouse open._

 _Everything was in a blur. Her mentor was dead. And the person she trusted was just standing near by doing nothing._

 _"Stop! PLEASE STOP-"_

"Gabby, shh…it's okay. I'm here." Reginald gently massaged the sides of Gabby's head.

"Re-Reggie? What happened- all I remember was-"

"Shh, Gabby just take it easy I'm here." He then went to embrace his wife with all his strength.

"He's not here anymore, I won't let anything happen to you." He continued to comfort her as she began to ease away from the shock. They had been having a late lunch in their penthouse when the gallery manager sent them a few photos of artworks they could look forward to. The last one, he suspects was what triggered his beloved's episode.

The artwork featured an ambiguous figure whose back was facing the audience and was facing the background of abstract white and gray shades. But for some odd reason, it is the figure's presence that made the artwork dark since the background had bright shades of white and gray. One can imagine that if you were to cut the figure off from the picture, it could be label as something bright.

He can only guess that based from the artwork, the place where Gabby experienced the tragedy was designed to be a bright place. But the people in it, or whatever caused them to place his beloved in pain, they must have cast a darkness that may never go away.

"Gabby we can cancel the event, we don't have to go." He said in reassuring tones.

"No…Reggie I'm fine. I just need a nap." She looked into the eyes of her loving husband. Oh how she was fortunate to have him with her right now.

"And I'm not backing out of the event. Just…just don't let me see it when we're there. Tell Sam to not let me see it." She said softly as she headed to their bedroom.

"Okay Gabby." He immediately sent an e-mail to their daughter detailing what happened and attaching a picture of the triggering artwork. He then deleted the photo from his phone and headed for the bedroom. His wife needed his support right now no matter how much she'll try to go through with it on her own.

 **Animus Room, Madrid, Spain, Saturday, 3:35 pm**

"How did it feel being in your ancestor's shoes?" He was honestly didn't know how to answer that. Amazing, impressive, thrilling, dizzying, confusing, strange…he needed some solitude to really think about this experience.

"It was something new Logan."

"It's Leiman, you're lucky that you don't seem uncoordinated when we got you out of the Animus." He then proceeded to check his clipboard.

"It's been a couple of hours since you got out of the Animus. Have you been having hallucinations about your ancestor?"

"Yes, a couple of times."

"Do they last more than 30 seconds?"

"Why would you care popsicle? I relived key moments in my ancestor's life. Isn't that the whole point of why I'm doing this?" He asked nearly shouting at Leiman.

"The point, Subject 20, is for you to get used to the feeling of being inside the Animus. I'm asking you these questions to make sure you stay alive and capable enough for the real thing." He could see the irritation in his eyes. Good, just because I'm forced to be here doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for them.

"Now how long do these last?"

"It ranges from 5 to 15 seconds."

"Any symptoms of headaches, nausea or other related symptoms?"

"Just a bit of the headaches." He closed his eyes and massaged his head as he tried to concentrate. His senses are still a bit messed up even after two hours of being out of the Animus.

"Get some food and rest, the symptoms will go away when your body recuperates."

"Geez thanks Mom." After replying in his signature sarcasm he was then escorted back to his room with the same henchmen who brought him to the Animus. In his room, a heavy meal was waiting for him. Still steaming out.

Soon he was given the needed solitude. He didn't care if he was feeding on poison, his experience on the Animus made him famished.

When he was satiated enough he reflected on what he had just experienced.

Hearing the thoughts and looking through the eyes of Altair… he wouldn't mind going through it again under better circumstances.

While he didn't experience much of the fighting that actually went on (he guessed that they cut those parts out to prevent him from practicing his combat skills), the scenes and moments he did experienced was eye opening.

For the first time in a long time, he felt that he had someone who could truly understand what he went through.

The pain, the angst, the new disillusioned perspective of the group he had been a part of.

Altair Ibn La'ahad, a man who by the age of 26 had attained the rank of Master Assassin in the Assassin Brotherhood.

He, Timothy William Scam, by the age of 24 was WHOOP's top super spy agent and was the head of the weapon's division.

At the age of 26, Altair was stripped off his ranks and weaponry by a mission gone wrong. While others may think that he was arrogant and placed himself above the rules. The truth was that he knows that there are times when you need to bend the rules to get things done. And while he was definitely at fault for the mission going wrong, he was just following what his own experience had taught him. He mourned the deaths of the casualties of that day in secret. He was labeled as a traitor by nearly everyone in the brotherhood for leading the enemy to their headquarters and abandoning his teammates.

His own experience was nearly the same as Altair's. A mission gone wrong, blamed for the deaths of his teammates who were using his inventions improperly. Bending a few rules to get the desired results. But instead, it was reported and made it look like he was the central cause. Looking back now, he'll admit that he too had his fault by not communicating effectively or assuming things with his teammates. And this was a recipe for miscommunication among them.

The big difference between Altair and him? He wasn't given a chance at redemption.

For Altair, his tasks in redeeming himself as well as his critical thinking skills uncovered that it was their leader Al-Mualim, who had the biggest betrayal. And ultimately took his place as the mentor of the Assassins of Masyaf.

While him, WHOOP's leader betrayed him by not believing in him or even giving him a true chance to redeem and defend himself.

He instead took the side of the real traitor. And him being out of WHOOP was a strategic move.

'I wonder if there will come a chance, Altair. Will I get the same chance as you?' He saw a white figure in an assassin hood nodding with a hidden smile before fading away. Another hallucination.

These were his thoughts before going to sleep.

 **AN: Just to be clear, Tim Scam was in the Animus for an hour. Hence why he has more evident and recurring Bleeding Effect Hallucinations. Sam was in an unfinished (but usable) Animus around 3-7 minutes. A few minutes is not enough to get immediate bleeding effect hallucinations (but she will experience it later on).**

 **If you are interested in knowing the details of Altair's story. Go to Youtube and find the cut scenes video of the game (that way you only get the story). You can also check the Assassin's Creed revelations cut scenes but if you don't want to be spoiled in this story just check out the cut scenes of the original Assassin's Creed game.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Which should you trust?

Chapter 7 - Which should you trust?

 **Salvador Hotel, Saturday, 6: 30 PM**

"She said what?" Jerry asked as the girls recounted the events of what happened earlier in the Abstergo Research Facility.

"She said that we will meet again soon. But her note to us gave us more details." Alex said holding up a folded piece of paper up to the X-Powder lens.

"What does it say?"

"It says 'I'll explain more in a more secured location. Contact me strictly through this number from now on.' And then it's her number and signature." Clover said out loud. Not sure if they should trust her.

"Let's not forget the mission. A.k.a rescuing Scam." Sam pointed out with skepticism.

"Hmm, for now I suggest you girls do meet up with her. But don't trust her completely. However Uma might be the key to finding out where Scam is held and if he is alright." Based what they've recounted, Sam had explored her Genetic Memories about her mother through another but still prototype version of the Animus.

"Alright Jer." Sam said as she was about to close the X-Powder.

"Sam hold on. You may want to research the Animus project if the version of the Animus that was used earlier. See if it is possible to pre-program a simulation. Uma might have used this opportunity to lure you girls into an ambush rendevous. Be careful."

"Okay Jer, let me check with the files that we've got if it's possible. Although I highly doubt that you could fake an entire Genetic Memory."

"Better safe than sorry Clover." Jerry said as he waited in his WHOOP office.

"Okay, I might've missed something...but based on the files that we have, the only pre-programming that can be done on the Animus version earlier is for VR simulations."

"Aren't those the same as Genetic Memory projections."

"No way Jerry, VR is nothing like Sam's Genetic Memory thingie. With VR you could still tell it was fake. But the Genetic Memory is way more realistic. It was like watching a movie only with Sam also feeling what her mom is feeling."

"Thank you for that distinction Alex. Sam what do you think." Sam gathered her brief experience in the Animus.

"Jerry, their right. It was too real to be a VR simulation. I could feel everything my mother was feeling. Jerry, I could even read her thoughts while she is experiencing the events. It was like for that moment I briefly went inside her body, even though I knew at the back of my mind that I never left my own. It was as if her body and my own were for that memory melded together. Both at the start and finish of the memory, I felt my senses momentarily stop and I was blinded by a sudden whiteness. I think that was the Animus synchronizing me to my mother." Then a sudden headache burst through Sam's head. She screamed out in pain

"Sammie!"

"Sam what happened?"

"Do you need water?"

"Thanks Clover. I think I need our first aid medicine for headaches and water please." Clover then raced to the kitchen to get water while Alex went to get their first aid kit for medicine.

"Sam, if it's serious then you can rest from the mission."

"No, Jer, I'm fine. I think it's-" She then saw Geraldine, her mother's mentor. She was looking straight at her. It appeared that she was mouthing a message. Speaking without her voice.

 _Your own wolves_

"SAM! Sammie are you okay? You're freaking everyone out." She was snapped out of the trance that her mother's mentor placed on her.

"Wha...What?"

"Sammie you spaced out. Come on drink this medicine before we take you home." Sam then complied. So this is what they must be doing to Tim Scam! Poor Tim.

"Everyone calm down I'm fine."

"No you are not. Oh maybe this is why I should stop playing video games."

"Alex don't panic. Everyone please let me explain and please listen." She breathed in deeply as everyone became quiet.

"When I was zoning out earlier, I think I just saw a hallucination. It and the sudden headache, it was all part of the bleeding effect. It's a bi-product of using the Animus. Now let's put this in perspective. Girls how long more or less was I in the Animus?"

"Hmm about 4-6 minutes I think."

"Um Clover, I think you mean she was in there for 5-7 minutes?"

"Yeah, anyway within that range. And the Animus that I've used earlier wasn't even finished. It was a prototype that still needed a few adjustments. Now imagine being in Scam's shoes, being there for at least 30 minutes to an hour with a more completed version of the Animus. Imagine how he would be feeling once he got out." She felt the realization dawn upon everyone.

"That means that Scam will probably have worse symptoms, more headaches and hallucinations." Alex said out loud starting to panic again.

"Worse headaches and worse hallucinations. This is just a recipe for him being more violent."

"A caution that we'll have to take seriously Clover. He'll be recieving the upmost care to hopefully reduce the chances of violence." Jerry said as he started to take note of it.

"Speaking of chances, let me double-check on the Portable Home Animus." Sam brought the laptop to her lap as she scrutinized the files Clover searched and searched a few more that might give them a hint. Damn this headache is making it harder to focus.

"Based on their recent data, it seemed that the Animus still requires one or two more years of research and tests before being approved for general use by anyone."

"Maybe that explains your headache. The complete version might have something to reduce the bleeding effect." Alex guessed as she read over Sam's shoulder.

"Something doesn't make sense. This file contains the different versions of the Animus that Abstergo is selling to companies. If she wanted to give a demo to us of how the Animus is used, why not just use the versions that they're selling in the market?"

"Well maybe it's because we went in as students who were doing their Thesis and not going in as a super rich and fabulous CEO. No offense Sammie."

"None taken Clover. Jerry, can you search what Uma's position in Abstergo is? I think I might be on to something."

"Checking right now its - oh my."

"What is it Jer?"Alex turned to face the X-Powder.

"Does Uma have Blonde hair and brown eyes?"

"Yes and she's British."

"Thank you Alex. There's only one Uma in the entire Abstergo. Her full name is Uma Lorraine Husk, she is Geraldine's mother."

"WHAT?!" All three cried out loud.

"We've just met Geraldine Husk's mother? But she looks too young to be her mother! Isn't Geraldine like 30 something? I mean sure Uma's got some age to her but to be Geraldine's mom is a bit of a stretch Jer."

"Well Clover, I think that's just one of her beauty secrets. She's a lot older than she looks. As for Geraldine looking older than she actually is, it might be due to stress from her planning to take down WHOOP and ultimately failing." Jerry flashed the information on the X-Powder screen. Beside it was her picture.

Name: Uma Lorraine Husk

Age: 51 years old

Occupation: Animus Project Coordinator

Company: Abstergo Research and Development Inc.

Family: Geraldine Husk (daughter), Marron Husk (Spouse)

"Given that Geraldine is 25, it's not unexpected that her mother is still alive. But this also means to not completely trust her. She might be taking revenge on behalf of her daughter."

"Well looking back now I guess we know where Geraldine got some of her creepy mannerisms." Alex said out loud as she was oblivious to everyone having a sweatdrop fall from their heads.

"I'm sending more information on Uma to your X-Powders. But be careful spies. Especially now that she has seen Gabby's genetic memories." And with that Jerry went offline, but in a few seconds information was sent to their X-Powders.

"Hey Sam, what did you have on Uma and the Animus?" Clover asked remembering that it was Sam who had asked for Uma's position in Abstergo.

"According to Jerry's files, Uma is the Animus Project Coordinator. In other words she probably knows which Animus version is best for what use. Like which one to show investors, which one is best for memory exploration, etc."

"Okay and your point is?" Alex asked trying to make sense of all the information that they've been looking at.

"What's weird is that the Animus that I've used earlier only has the basic software to read, decode and project Genetic memories. According to their recent logs there's a problem with storing already explored memories. There's a bug in the software that's preventing it. And there's also a problem of user control when it comes to selecting which memory to explore. Uma even has a comment that the team should make it more user friendly. It seems that you need an experienced Animus operator to even selct the desired gene that holds the memory."

"Hold on. So that means Uma was looking for something in your mom's genetic memories that she doesn't want anyone else to know. But what?" Alex is starting to feel that creepy sensation when you're about to either have a jumpscare or an ambush attack.

"And also why did she want to use me for something that my mom probably knows? Not that I am promoting it, but from a bad guy perspective why can't I just kidnap the mother and interrogate her for answers? They probably have the resources for it after all." It doesn't make any sense.

"Guys hang on, how can we be sure that just because she used an unfinished Animus that she won't tell other Abstergo or Templar people. For all we know she might have seen us sleuthing around and used that version of the Animus on purpose." Clover pointed out. While baddies can be unpredictable sometimes, they do have a pattern. If they can have a means to make sure their enemies are gone they'll do it.

"According to our files...in each finished Animus that Abstergo sells or uses, there is a hidden network that connects the entire research. But this network is only installed when the Animus is more than ready to be used. Their finishing touch if you will."

A silence falls on the spies as realization hits everyone.

"You know what this means right?" Sam asked although she knew that everyone already knew. Alex looked at her with uneasy eyes.

"Yes, whether or not she is trustworthy. Uma Husk doesn't want the entire Abstergo to know what she's doing with us."

 **Unknown Location, Saturday, 9:30 PM**

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

Her breathing right now was in a steady pace as she looked up in the night sky.

Her daughter was in a deep sleep. Safely dreaming away in her own room. Good, she doesn't need to get involved with this.

She doesn't need to know or worry about what she is thinking right now.

 _"Please help me! Please! Please make him stop!"_

A painful and guilt filled memory crept in her mind. She placed the cigarette back in her mouth.

 _"Don't do it Marron. Please!"_

 _"Uma it has to be done."_

 _"Marron, please...I'll do anything."_

She exhaled the smoke out into the night.

26 years...26 years working into her personal redemption. And yet the guilt won't go away. Reduced, maybe it has only reduced. But it never went away.

Maybe she'll have to redeem herself in more ways than one. She certainly had at least one other major offense. Another offense that she has to make up for.

She exhaled another puff of smoke. Watching the smoke dissolve into the air.

Her daughter...she was here doing a mission to save the latest prisoner. Fate has a funny way of resolving things. A funny way of justice. She has a guess as to who this latest prisoner is. But her husband doesn't know it yet.

She's never seen the prisoner up close. Similarly she's never seen _him_ up close either. But if his description is true, then it's only a matter of time.

After all who else has sea-green eyes?

Tomorrow is Sunday, a mandatory rest day for everyone. This includes prisoners who are subjected to undergo memory exploration. She will need to make her move tomorrow. Tomorrow in the English countryside where she is most secured from any Templar or Abstergo influence.

Her marriage is falling apart. It was becoming common now that she and her husband spend sometime alone apart. She just needs to make sure that Geraldine is busy for the whole day tomorrow.

Bringing out her phone she dials a number.

"Hello Kaitlyn, can you set a whole day Spa for my daughter Geraldine? It's for tomorrow, she just came back from stressful work. Give her any treatment she wants. But please give her a mandatory diamond peel facial, full body scrub and full body massage. Thank you Kaitlyn, I'll drop her off at 9:30 AM."

She then proceeded to make various calls to ensure tomorrow's success.

Finally she dialed Sam's number that she got from Roger. Along with all of his files on Samantha Simpson.

"Hello?"

"Samantha this is Uma."

"Uma? How did you get my number?"

"That's not important. Get your friends, what I am about to tell you is important. And I prefer to not repeat it again."

"Um Okay, hold on." While waiting she inhaled and exhaled her last puff of smoke before killing the cigarette.

"Uma, you're on speaker."

"Are they both there?"

"Present." She heard Alex's voice.

"Uma we're here what's up?" Clover whined.

"Tomorrow at 10:30 AM I'm going to pick you up in the street corner near your hotel. I'll be in a silver car with the plate number ANI 221. Be there on time. Don't say this to anyone." She ended the call and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 8 - 27 or 28

Chapter 8 - 27 or 28

 **Unknown Location, Dining Room, Sunday,8:00 AM**

"Honey, I've got to do a few things for Abstergo."

"Oh you're not coming with me to the spa?" She hated disappointing her daughter. But this was a necessary errand.

"Geraldine, you know that with the Templars there is no such thing as a truly free day."

"One of the few drawbacks of the Templar order at this day and age."

"Geraldine, don't be like that." Uma placed a reassuring hand on Geraldine.

"I've arranged this day for you to relax. When was the last time you've pampered yourself?"

"Hmm you have a point." After wrapping up their breakfast they headed for the spa.

"I've arranged a mandatory diamond peel facial, full body scrub and full body massage. Your day will end at 5:30 - 6:30 and you have free reign to try any treatments and services that may have caught your eye." She said with a smile. After all that she has been through and how Marron and other Templars have treated her lately, she deserves to relax.

"Really mother? Anything?"

"Marron would be suspicious if I wasn't spending his money." She winked and waved goodbye at her daughter before going to her destination.

 **Street Corner of the Salvador Hotel, Sunday, 10:15 AM**

"Come on girls, let's not be late." Sam said walking briskly to the assigned waiting area.

"You know Sammie we still have time."

"Yeah, Sam usually it's Clover who's the one hyper in the morning."

"Alex!" Clover shouted indignantly. The way Alex said it made it look like a bad thing.

"We're here with 8 minutes to spare." Sam said in an enthusiastic tone. Honestly while she is still unsure if Uma Husk should be trusted entirely, they can at least count on Uma not wanting to reveal her tricks to Abstergo.

Maybe, just maybe she can learn more about her mother. Or at least how her mother used to be involved with them.

In her periphery she spotted a silver car with the plate number ANI 221. She's here. The car abruptly stopped on front of them.

"Get inside quickly." Uma said in an urgent voice. Sam sat on the shotgun seat with Clover and Alex sitting at the back.

"Have you three had breakfast?"

"Just a little bit. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere secure, where we won't be overheard." She quickly drove through the streets of Madrid and went to the hangar that housed her private jet.

"Woah, hang-on. 1.) I don't think I've prepared my hair for plane travel and 2.) We don't have visas for any kind of departure right now."

"Clover I already know you are WHOOP spies. The visas and paperwork given to you is extremely flexible." She parked the car and went towards her jet waiting for their arrival.

"Welcome Mrs. Husk, the plane is ready for London."

"Thank you Captain Rodriguez. Let's leave immediately please." They entered and settled inside the jet. Although admittedly inside the girls were gushing about the luxury of the jet's interior design.

When they were up in the air and allowed to move around the cabin, Uma went where the three spies are seated.

"We're secured now. How are you feeling Samantha? Any headaches, nausea, dizziness or hallucinations?" Sam looked at Uma uncertainly.

"Just a headache and hallucinations."

"What did you take for the headache? And how frequent are the hallucinations?" Sam rolled circles into her head.

"I think I took Ibuprofen for the headache. I've only had one vivid hallucination so far." Uma immediately motioned for the flight stewardess to bring a heavy amount of food.

"When the food gets here, don't hesitate to eat. Food helps reduce the frequency and scale of the symptoms." She then makes herself comfortable as she feels all eyes are on her.

"I'm assuming that you're probably wondering why I did it. I did it to confirm that you are Gabriella's daughter."

"Wait, you had Sam enter the Animus and experience her mom's genetic memories just to find out she's her daughter? You know that's what DNA tests are for."

"I know Alex, but genetic memories in the Animus is an irrefutable result. I don't know whom I could trust in Abstergo anymore and if I were to do a conventional DNA test I will need Gabriella's DNA sample. Using the Animus is more convenient."

"Right convenient, and afterwards Sam had a massive headache and saw a hallucination. Way to go."

"Clover I don't expect you to agree with my methods. And I am sorry that Sam had to suffer even a little bit of the bleeding effect. But I just saved her life."

"Sorry Uma if we have a hard time believing that. Why do you want to meet with us anyway?"

"Because you have found yourselves in a very complicated story. One that is about to unfold and might affect everyone involved." Uma then looks at Sam straight ahead.

"This situation may affect you since you are the daughter of one of the characters."

She took a deep breath as she is about to tell the story.

"This is difficult for me to remember, and so I ask that you listen and save your questions for later. I don't want to repeat myself." The food arrived and all of them started eating as they quietly waited for Uma's story to begin.

"27 or 28 years ago, the Templar order, the true authority behind Abstergo recieved a huge advantage to finally crush their enemies the Assassins. Daniel Cross, a Templar spy, was able to get a vital information of the different Assassin hideouts and headquarters from around the globe. With this advantage, the head council of the Templars sought to use this information to kill every Assassin. This was called 'The Purge' and this sparked some controversy among the Templars. As you might have gleaned from Gabriella's memories, this also called for the killing of innocent children and members of the Assassins. It is one thing to kill a soldier, it's another to kill a child. Even in our side, although no one will say it out loud, it's savage and unfair. Geraldine Abeyta, Gabriella's mentor, was one of the leaders of the vocal group who disapproved of slaughtering of innocents. Gabriella was a part of that group. And they were known as the Haythamites. As you've seen in the memory they've failed to convince the council to spare the innocent. They fought with the council, delaying the purge by one year - or was it two years? But they were able to save some." She then turned and faced Sam.

"This was the task that Geraldine Abeyta kept reminding your mother to do. No matter what happens to Geraldine. And this is what your mother was doing when Marron, my husband killed Geraldine."

"No." She began to feel her heart ache and eyes beginning to be filled with water. Losing a mentor. Losing someone her mother looked up to at a young age.

 _Please,_ _please mentor, don't do it._

"She was able to save some children. But as you know sometimes no good deed goes unpunished. She had to pay the price."

"What was the price?"

"Excommunication from the Templar Order and something much worse."

"What?"

"This is your Captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing."

"We'll continue this in my summer house. Strictly not a word about this topic until we reach there and until I feel it is safe." Uma then returned to her seat as the flight began to descend.

Once they've landed and when another SUV Van was waiting for them, Sam received an e-mail from her father.

Subject: Trigger attack

Message:

 ** _Sam_**

 ** _Your mother just suffered and is currently recovering from a trigger attack. The gallery manager sent us a few pictures of some of the key artworks to look forward to. This attached picture here triggered an unpleasant memory from her past. It took me awhile for me to get her out of the episode. She asks that during the event to not let her see it. Don't show this picture to your mother._**

 ** _Love Dad_**

The attachment showed a painting with an abstract background that used white and gray shades. That should've made the entire picture bright. But the carefully ambiguous figure, whose back was facing the audience, had cast a darkness over the entire picture. And you can't tell whether the figure was male or female, but only because of it that the painting was dark.

Deep within her heart, her world was shaken at this strange confirmation. She could understand why her mother was triggered by the painting.

The shades of white and gray, the dark figure...it was a stark reminder of Abstergo. A place designed to be bright was instead bathed in a dark aura whose main source is unknown. Her mother may never hae been in the Spanish branch of Abstergo, but then again, a big company like Abstergo is bound to have some sort of uniformity in all of its branches. From the intentional brightness to being a location for dark deeds.

"Hey Sam are you okay?" Clover had noticed that Sam started to zone out after reading something from her phone. Maybe this mission, that might've started with rescuing Scam, may end up badly affecting Sam. They were starting to tread into darker secrets involving Gabby. This was even darker than the sisterhood of Ariel secret.

"We're here let's go inside quickly. I've already asked the Chef to prepare lunch for us." The spies looked ahead and saw a house that looked like the filthy rich manor houses during Jane Austen's day.

"Whoa, this is your house?" Alex stepped down in awe.

"It's actually pretty cute." Clover gushed wondering just how fabulous the interior design work could be.

"Thank you, but let's sort out this business first before our leisure. Right this way." They followed Uma in what looked like a modernized sitting room or a really fancy living room.

Unable to truly appreciate it, Sam was thirsty for the entire story. Especially now that she had unexpected validation of Uma's story in addition to her mother's genetic memories. It made her want to know about the other side of her mother. If she was still in pain, she wants to help stop it.

"Bon Apetite ladies, let's settle down and then I'll continue." They've entered the dining hall, the table was filled with several delicious food that overwhelmed their senses. Maple Ham, vongole pasta, Turkey nicely done and many others were waiting for them at the table. As they began their meal, Uma turned to Sam with a serious look in her eyes.

"Do you really want to know the price your mother paid? It's not a pretty story. And I would honestly prefer it if she was the one who told you."

"Is it something that she will have a hard time remembering?"

"I think it is something so horrible that she won't forget it. Telling it on the other hand is another story." Seeing a sad look on Uma's eyes, Sam could sense that she was in despair over what happened to her mother.

"Uma why do you know this? How do you know the punishment that was placed on my mother?" She watched Uma take a deep breath.

"Your mother was asking for my help. Back then I was blinded by love for Marron. To prove that I still loved him, I did not prevent or intervene what Warren Vidic did to her." She looked straight into sam's eyes. Full of regret and sorrow. The mood became somber, whatever happened 27 or 28 years ago it seems Uma was sincerely sorry for it.

"Anyways, her success was very critical. Especially with warning a particular family. This family was one of many families who were moderates of both Assassins and Templars. This group believed that the best way to peace is for both sides to work together since peace means having the best of both worlds. This family had a moderate Templar as the father and a moderate Assassin as the mother. Together they had three children. The eldest was an adopted daughter. But she looked so much like the mother that you wouldn't know she was adopted. The second was their son, who looked nearly identical to his father, if not for his mother's skin tone. Biologically, he was the eldest. And lastly was a baby girl. Just like her brother she resembled her father. But she had her mother's eyes, facial shape and lips. During the purge, she was only months old and her siblings were 13 and 3 years old."

"What happened to them? Did they survive?" Alex blurted out loud. She can't help but ask. Luckily this time around it seemed Uma didn't mind.

"It's a half a mystery, and half a tragedy. The father was able to suceed in getting the first two children away since we don't know what happened to them. I'd like to believe that they are alive but hidden in plain sight. Maybe they used different names growing up or just kept a low profile. At least that's the only way I can bear to think of them." Uma then let out a sad sigh.

"The remaining three was ended in tragedy.

The mother was going to follow the next day. It would seem suspicious for everyone to escape at once. She was breastfeeding her when my husband forced me to watch as he set their home on fire. And toxic fumes surrounded them." Alex choked on her food but was able to recover quickly. After Uma made sure that she finished chewing her own food, she continued.

"The father came back and tried to save them. But they were outnumbered and outwitted by Marron's men. And on front of me...he..." She could not carry on. Tears started to pour as she tried to say it but can't. It was still painful. Painful that it seemed like it was yesterday and not 27 or 28 years ago.

The girls reassured her that she didn't need to say it. They knew what she was trying to say. They gave her some room before Clover asked.

"So why do you say that this family was so important?"

"I believe, despite having a Templar in the family, they targeted because of the mother. But targeting her was not just because she was an Assassin. I believe she was targeted because she was the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club in America." Sam's eyes widened and she immediately sat straight.

"Black Queen?"

"Yes, _the_ Black Queen. The Hellfire Club is one of the few places where the Templars do not have autocratic authority of any kind thanks to her."

"And how do you know this? It's nearly impossible to know who was in the Inner circle unless..." Sam's eyes widened further as she realized exactly who she was talking to. Seeing the wheels turn in Sam's head, Uma smirked at her.

"Yes dear, no one can know who is in the inner circle past or present, until you become part of it. And you are looking at one of them from the British branch of the Hellfire Club." Oh Crap. Sam thought as she realized that this situation just became even more complicated.

"Um will someone care to explain for us none Hellfire members?"

"Sorry Alex, the Inner circle is like the group who is the management slash government of the Hellfire Club. They set the agenda of what the members should focus on. That doesn't cover everything they do since it's a lot more complicated. Essentially no one is really sure who is a part of the group because they wear masks or hire someone else to be their puppet. This is done to prevent the real people from getting harmed."

"And you can only know the real history or the real people who have been in the inner circle once you are a part of it. Which is how I know the identity of the mother in the story. In your American branch she _is_ the Black Queen. From what I hear, no one was able to match or surpass the effectiveness of her reign. At least not yet, though there have been many Black Queens and Kings who have tried."

"I'm guessing that you're sworn not to say their identities. Then why are you telling us this story?" Alex asked puzzled. Things were only getting more confusing.

"Because this story has repercussions with what's going on today and you girls are now in it whether you like it or not. It's going to affect your mission of rescuing Tim Scam, although I can't reveal how. If you are going to encounter and fight my recently estranged husband you may as well know the story behind him." Dessert was brought on front of them and the dirty plates were sent back to the kitchen. Sam then had a theory, but she needed to confirm it.

"Is Marron and Geraldine also in the Hellfire Club?"

"Sadly Marron is also in the Inner circle with me. I wanted to give Geraldine an active membership but Marron has more power right now. Technically Geraldine is already a member through the hereditary condition. But Marron refuses to let her be invited to anything involving the Hellfire Club."

"That's weird, isn't she his daughter?" Clover asked and then noticed that Uma subtly shifts uncomfortably.

"They are sadly estranged. As you've heard from the memory, he is in Gabriella's words ' ** _A materialistic misogynist_** ' and ' ** _An opportunistic misogynistic bastard_** '. He just set some stupid conditions that he believes Geraldine should meet to earn the membership." _Please don't ask_ was the hidden message. Sensing that this is a little off-topic, Sam stirred the conversation back.

"Did Marron target and kill the Black Queen because of something Hellfire related?"

"I can't reveal too much. But yes, I believe that her family was targeted because of something Hellfire Club related rather than her being an Assassin. He wanted a lot of power. That's all I can say." She motioned a servant to bring tea and soon it was promptly laid on front of them.

"So why are you helping us again?" Alex asked suspiciously. While she did give them a lot of information, she is still being vague about it.

"I have my reasons. Redemption, penance and strategy being some of them." She sipped a little bit of her tea. And then looked at each of the girls.

"I don't need you to trust or believe in me. But trust that I will want to give Geraldine the best that I can give and a better future. It's actually because of Marron that she started to be involved in a cycle of crime with WHOOP."

"Really?" Clover asked masking uncertainty with sarcasm.

"Yes, he was the one who goaded her to apply to become a part of WHOOP. When she failed he gave her the resources to start a competing company called S.P.I. and to turn you into a bionic woman. If you three are going to bring him down, I don't want Geraldine to be brought down with him. And maybe once he is out of her life for good I can properly guide her. She is this way because she wants his fatherly approval that I doubt he will ever give. It's unhealthy, and I doubt you want her clashing with WHOOP again." She then sipped the rest of her tea. But in the minds of the spies it was an interesting turn of events.

"But Uma isn't he still your husband? And isn't he with you in the inner circle?"

"We've been separated for a few weeks now and I'm currently consulting with my lawyer to file for a divorce or an annulment. As for the inner circle, I think it's best that you don't know of my plans." She finished a cup of her tea and filled it again from the tea pot.

"I'm willing to give you my resources if WHOOP resources are not enough to help with this mission. Starting with my Abstergo network username and password. Your activities won't look suspicious with my information since Geraldine uses it all the time. But in return you and WHOOP bring down and detain Marron. Preferrably without involving Geraldine since once that happens she will have no reason to clash with WHOOP anymore." She then wrote then folded a piece of paper then handed it to Sam.

"My username and password for the Abstergo network. And don't worry, Marron has a lot of crimes gone unpunished. And yet it won't be easy bringing him down."

"Uma we haven't agreed-"

"Excuse me madam but the American inner circle is requesting your presence in London tonight." A maid had cut-off Sam as she was about to tell Uma that they will have to think about it. This is probably the first time that they will have to make a political decision in a mission.

"Tell them to call using my secure phone number. I won't discuss anything over the landline."

"Yes Madam." As the maid went away, Uma became serious once again.

"You'll probably want sometime to think about this. Whatever happens you can use my details in the Abstergo network. If you won't bring Marron down, then all I ask is that you leave Geraldine out of it as much as possible. It may not look like it but she's been through so much. That's all I ask, just spare her from this. Dina?"

"Yes Madam?"

"Please drive them to the private jet. They need to fly back to Madrid before the Club vehicles arrive. Fly with them and make sure they get back to their hotel safely."

"Yes madam, let me just change."

"Any questions girls?" Uma looked at them as they stood up and stretched their legs.

"Um yeah just wondering...why do you have a weird password?" Alex held the unfolded paper and pointed to the details she wrote.

 **Username: ** UmaLorraineHusk

 **Password:** H313N@_31!$@133H_26

Uma chuckles.

"You girls are smart enough to decode and discover it's logic. The devil is in the details."

Dina returns and after Uma telling them to be careful and not to reveal the information she shared with any Abstergo or Templar member, they've found themselves back in Uma's plane with Dina back to Madrid.

Once they were back in the hotel in the privacy of their room Sam immediately

opened her X-powder with Clover and Alex beside her.

"Jerry we've got a lot of news-Uma wants to make a deal with WHOOP."

"A deal?"

 **AN: And now you all have to wait till I finish researching and writing Chapter 9 (maybe in one or two weeks depending on how fast I am).**

 **Now here's the thing: to those of you who like to analyze (or to those of you who loves guessing) I've got a special treat for you. Currently I'm trying to make a decision that will impact Books 2 and 3. It's a small detail, but I may need help in deciding it. But I also don't want to spoil the rest of the story for those who want it to be a surprise.**

 **So here's the thing: So far I've given enough details to make a guess as to what the big plot twist of this story is. If you want to guess, send me a private message not a review so that we can avoid potential spoilers to those who don't want to be spoiled. If you get it at least 85% right, you get to help me impact the story in Books 2 and 3. This little detail is a huge spoiler which is why I can't just make a poll of it.**

 **To those who want to be surprised please send me your reviews. Reading reviews make my day. Just wondering, if you could assign a historical figure to be the ancestor to any of the characters of the story who would it be and to who?**


	10. Chapter 9 - Revealed Players

**AN: Hello everyone I'm back from my research. So it's been what 2 or 3 weeks since my last update before I went on this research quest. I am officially back in writing mode.**

 **And as penance for this you'll be recieving a very long chapter since I feel sorry for keeping my readers waiting.** **I'll be writing the next few chapters in the upcoming days since the research period has really helped.**

 **Some real life update I will be having some driving lessons in the next few weeks so please be patient if these updates are slow. But don't worry I promise to complete this story. Now onto the story.**

 _"You have to learn from the past in order to move forward." Fr. Sebaya._

Chapter 9 - Revealed Players

 **Unknown Location, Sunday, 9:30 pm**

"I'm actually not surprised that Subject 20 is coping up well with the symptoms of the bleeding effect. So far he seems to still be sane after three moderately vivid hallucinations."

"Is that so Lee?" Geraldine replies non-chalantly as she places her bra back on. She recieved a mysterious message while she was in the spa in the form of a message in a cupcake. She knew who it came from. It had been awhile since they've met. She sent a message to her mother that she would make a detour to Leiman's house first for a proper reunion. Her mother replied that as long as she was back by midnight it was fine. As usual whenever she and Leiman were catching up, it usually means a pleasure before business protocol. This time was no exception.

Being one of the main leaders in the Animus project, Leiman could give her a first hand look at their progress. So far she has learned that Tim Scam, or rather Subject 20 has had his first taste of the Animus yesterday. As usual after the first experience of being in the Animus for more than 30 minutes, the bleeding effect symptoms were immediately felt, hallucinations.

"Yes, especially considering that he was in the Animus for about an hour and a half. Normally the average subject can only endure being in the Animus for the first time for only 30 minutes at most. He was still hostile after the session. But his vitals and coordination are still well from my observations." She heard him zip up his pants as he stands up from the rumpled bed.

"That's only the first session though and he wasn't even undergoing any real memory exploration. His sanity may suffer after a few of those sessions. Then his vitals and coordination may start to go down."

"You sound like that may be a bad thing Geraldine." She heard a smirk in his voice as he turned to face her after putting his shirt on.

"If Subject 20 does become insane then it will be easier for him to succumb to the compulsion serum. We can manipulate and control him. Things may become much easier after that."

"But you still need his free will in order to thoroughly explore his genetic memories. And even if he does it willingly, don't forget that he is one of the top manipulators among WOOHP's inmates."

'Aside from me of course' she thought as she finished dressing up. Crossing her arms at him she looked at him with a neutral expression. Internally she was waiting for the moment to finally leave after she has learned what she needed to learn.

But he didn't need to know that.

"Don't underestimate him Lee." He brings her into his arms. Not long ago they were in a similar position only aiming to take off each other's clothes.

"Relax Geraldine, it won't be long before he will be bending to our will. You underestimate our team sometimes."

"I'm just trying to be realistic based on my observations in the WOOHP prison." She walks away from his embrace as she goes to the mirror to fix her hair.

"And have you seen my team break even the most stubborn of subjects? People like Subject 20 manipulate people in order to survive. When he realizes that it is only by complying with Abstergo that he can escape death and keep on living, he will no longer be a problem."

"Have you read his file? Even WOOHP labels him as a genius."

"He used to be one of them."

"He was their top spy and weapons designer. They use a lot of his inventions till this day. And now he is one of the top escape artists among their inmates." Finishing in fixing herself she turned to him unimpressed.

"I'm sorry for my lack of enthusiasm, but I doubt that he will be decieved by whatever you're feeding him. He'll find out that once Abstergo is done with him he'll die. And before you know it he'll escape when given the opportunity."

"IF given the opportunity." Out of the bedroom, she doesn't feel that she may not punch him if he annoys her further. And yet another reason why she is just using him for sex and information. His habit of being just too overconfident in his abilities.

"I just want to contribute my own feedback to the Animus project. You are one of the heads, Leiman. Take it or leave it."

"While I appreciate your thoughts don't worry. Our team will be vigilant when it comes Subject 20." He walks her to the front door where they say their goodbyes and she walks a few blocks down Madrid. She found herself in the opposite corner of the Salvador Hotel and waits. Not long after her arrival, a hooded man walks and stand beside her.

"It has been awhile Raphael. Or are you going to start avoiding me like the general population?" She hears his chuckle. The deep baritone chuckle that she misses so much. But she can't afford to show it.

"Buona Sera to you too." After making sure there were no eavesdroppers she shares what she has learnt. She can't see his expression because of the dark night sky and the hood that he wears. After she has finished, he thanks her for the information and tells her that she should continue keeping an eye on Tim Scam.

"Raphael, I don't have much time...it's late. I can't afford anymore suspicions from Abstergo or the Templars. Can you tell me why you are so interested in Tim Scam?"

"I'm sorry...but you will know in due time. But trust me when I say that it is in your best interest to help him as much as possible." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't know who you serve. I still don't know what your motive is. But for some reason, I know that you are one of the few people who do care for me." It was a relief to be openly sincere with someone other than her mother. In a world where if you fail expectations or where you have to pretend in order to survive...it was refreshing to be yourself with someone who didn't give a shit.

Before she knew it, they were walking towards his car. Black as night and speedy. It wasn't aesthetically pleasing, but it served it's purpose. It had always been this way since she first escaped WOOHP.

For the first time in her life she was alone and on her own. The Templars refused to help her if she can't survive on her own after escaping prison. She guessed that it was their punishment to her for the failure of her plan to take down WOOHP. When she was beyond exhausted, he took her in and helped heal her back to health.

But he didn't stop there. He taught her how to fight and survive. Over time a silent contract between them was created. They didn't ask or strive to know whom the other was without the consent of their person. They both hated it when people became nosy.

She doubted that Raphael was even his real name.

When she returned to Marron, she agreed to help him and whomever he served in exchange for their protection and continuing her own training under him.

She wasn't as stupid as Marron would like to believe. It didn't hurt to have extra security if or when the time came that the Templars or at least Abstergo were to fall. She needed any type of protection that she can get for both her and her mother.

And if this type of protection required that she would still be in the dark of whomever Raphael is working with then so be it.

"Leiman didn't suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. He's disregarding my feedback as usual."

"Don't be too trusting. I suspect he's not telling you everything. You may have to find other sources to find out how Tim Scam is really doing. Do it without looking suspicious."

"Is he really that threatening?"

"I'm just preparing you in case he betrays you."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"That doesn't mean it no longer hurts." He said softly as he parks the car not far from her house, but still hidden from any wandering eyes. Concealed by the darkness of night and the trees that covered them from the moonlight.

"Thank you Raphael, for watching over me." She smiled catching his eyes in the darkness of his hood.

"You're welcome. And be careful Helena."

 **Subject Facility, Monday, 8:45 AM**

He awoke abruptly from a strange dream. Despite his room being cold, he could feel his sweat running down his face and him breathing heavily.

He doesn't know if his strange dream was a hallucination from the bleeding effect or if it is an actual memory of Altair. What he did know was that his mind was fucking up from the bleeding effect and had started to seep into his subconscious.

Just like in his experience in the Animus, he was in his ancestor's body. His surroundings from what he could see was in Jerusalem. He, or rather Altair, was headed toward a secluded corner not far from the assassin bureau. Waiting for him was someone in a brown hood. He observed that this must not be a fellow assassin since they did have very distinct uniforms that were similar to the schloar's robes.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked or Altair asked the hooded person.

"I've reflected a little bit...I don't think there's anything left for me with the Templars." A woman. Now why does her voice seem familiar?

"Are you sure Altair that I'm allowed to join? After all that I did against the assassins?"

"I'm not going to lie - it may take some time. But there was a very recent time that I acted as a traitor to the assassins. And there was a time when Malik would've never apologized or even consider reconciling with me."

"And look at you now. The mentor of the assassin brotherhood. And you and Malik have a stronger relationship."

"If they can do those things with me, they can do those things with you. Although it will take time." He heard her sigh sadly.

"Time and effort to prove that I'm not acting as a mole for the Templars. I don't blame them. And you...what do you think?"

He could hear the wind rustling and the nearby merchants selling their wares. The beggars asking for alms. The bell ringing for a moment of prayer. When the moment was over Altair replied.

"I think that it's a shame that the Templars took you for granted." He felt Altair smirk as he casually crosses his arms on front of him.

"That's not what I mean Altair." He could hear the annoyance in her voice as one could clearly see the rainbow through a crystal prism.

 _Well it is true_ he hears Altair's thoughts as he internally laughs.

"I've long ago stopped caring what faction you are from-Templar or Assassin. Its only a part of yourself. That's not why I have feelings for you." He hears the woman laugh and she steps closer to him.

"You were very annoyed when we first met."

"And you were ready to die when we first met." Altair leaned on the wall as he and the woman became closer still.

"I take it you're still happy with my decision?"

"To still love me despite nearly killing you during my time of revenge against the Templars. Or is it possible that you're turned on because I could either be a soldier or a part of a harem?"

 _Hehe there's a whole list of what turns me on about you._

"No-I'm in love with you because no matter where you are you don't take shit from anyone." He then realized that they were in an embrace that may be a little too intimate for a public place.

But they didn't give a damn.

Suddenly his partner grabbed his hand and ran towards a secluded stable. They bribed the stable boys to either not mind them or to take a walk for an hour or two. Suddenly Tim felt them share a passionate kiss.

"I love you Altair Ibn La'ahad."

 _You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that_ these were Altair's thoughts as he took off his hood.

"I love you Maria Thorpe."

'Ah Maria, the woman who posed as a decoy for Robert de Sable. So Altair ended up with a former enemy.' He wasn't able to think more if Maria was his ancestor or not. What happened next is highly impossible to be a part of Altair's memories.

He distinctly remembered Maria to be a British woman who had pasty white skin, brown eyes and dark brunette hair. Plain for his taste.

But when he in Altair's place took off Maria's hood, the woman was definitley not Maria Thorpe.

Maria Thorpe did not have Fair white skin that refused to tan in the sun. She did not have flaming orange red hair that was fire against a light. And Maria definitely did not have beautiful green eyes that haunted his dreams.

Sam...Sam not Maria was in his arms right now.

And then he woke up.

Normally he wouldn't be able to remember strange dreams. Or he chose not to remember. He was too busy to really analyze them anyway. But this dream...it refused to be forgotten in anyway.

Was this another symptom of the bleeding effect? Why did the dream involve her? He wasn't delusional to deny of his own feelings for her to himself.

In his recent scheme to take down WOOHP he made sure that she was nowhere a part of the massacre that he was planning to have in Jerry's office. He even ordered his own creation to make sure that she was safely away. And even the Scamlars themselves were designed not to fatally hurt her. If she was hurt or if she died, it was because she was with the other targets that were designated to be dead.

He hears his door open to bring in his breakfast. Normally he would pretend to be asleep so they could serve it during brunch period. But he's hungry, and he's not sure if he can go back to sleep after that dream. And while it is a shot in the dark...did the dream have a hidden message? And if so where did it come from?

He needed food. To hell if it's a trojan for some sort of chemical. He needed fuel.

After stuffing himself with the provided breakfast, he didn't have a chance for further solitude. Ruining his morning was Vidic, the bastard and his annoying assistant Leiman, the human popsicle.

"Good Morning Subject 20. It's time to get up, we have a schedule to keep. It's time that you start exploring the unexplored memories of -"

"More memories of Altair?"

"No, today we'll start with the genetic memories of the priority ancestor. You'll find out who he is when you get inside the Animus."

Seeing that he was left with no choice, he sighed as he went with the bastard and the popsicle out of his room. Once outside he was accompanied by four different henchmen who were different from those who were guarding him the day before.

A waste of human resources in his opinion. Nearly the whole of Sunday he was too exhausted from the Animus experience to do anything other than sleep with the occassional bathroom trip and food to keep his body going (although all he was only going to sleep). His mind was too tired to plan anything and were only seeing vivid hallucinations that prevented him from forming any coherent plan aside from sleep. His sleep has been relatively dreamless. Until the dream he had last night.

When they arrived back in the Animus Room, it wasn't long before he was forced back inside the Animus by Vidic and the four new henchmen. He tried fighting back, but they were faster than the last ones. Or rather he was slowed down because of the bleeding effect. It wasn't long before he was once again attached to the Animus. This time it was the popsicle who inserted the injection like instrument in his nape. Also known as the most painful among all of the Animus attachments.

"Now that you have an idea of what you need to do once inside the Animus, you will now explore the unexplored genetic memories of the priority ancestor that we have been waiting for. He is from a more recent past. A lot of things will remain the same. But these are still unexplored memories, you won't have the same interactive experience you've had with Altair. I trust you know how to stay synchronized Subject 20?"

"Just act out whatever my ancestor is doing and do not deviate. Don't worry I'm not in elementary anymore."

"Behave Subject 20!" The popsicle shouted in an annoyed voice as he was looking over the control panel.

"You also won't be waiting in the Animus software since these are unexplored waters. Your only job, Subject 20, is to stay in synch with your ancestor. Immerse yourself in his mentality to encourage synchronization." Vidic then turned to his team and gave the go signal to start. After a few more double checks from the control panel, he was once again hoisted up by the Animus. His vision was blinded with white and his senses were abruptly stopped. If it had been his first time he would've thought that he was either dead or dying.

A few seconds later his senses returned. They were different from his, but it felt as if they were his own.

His surroundings appeared ro be in some sort of party. In the midst of Spring, various decorations were hung in what looked like a grand ballroom. His eyes then lock on to a woman who was deviating from a crowded area with another man. From the looks of it, they appeared to be lovers.

 _Extract the information from Ms. Yuliva. It is with heavy heart that we have confirmed that she is a double agent working for those Capitalists in the west. After extracting the information, kill her. There should be no witnesses._

He felt himself stealthily maneuver through the crowd. Not losing sight of Ms.Yuliva and her partner.

 _Olga Yuliva, how could you do this to us? How could you betray our country like this? And now I have the burden to kill you._

Once they have reached a secluded corner he immediately paralyzed then swiftly killed her partner with a slash of his throat. But then he felt a knife wound on his shoulder and fell when Olga Yuliva forced him on the ground.

"How dare you?!"

He was able to remove the knife from his back and fought back. Blow after blow he and Yuliva fought. Blow by blow when it seemed like one of them was winning, the other shot a dirty trick to make the field even again.

"Who persuaded you to their side Yuliva? Who are they?"

"Do you really believe that I can't think on my own?"

"Knowing you, a lap dog to the higher authorities? I doubt it."

Then he ended up at his back on the floor as Yuliva shot bullets to him. He was able to dodge them. But one bullet grazed his left cheek which would later on leave a mark.

"The end of the line Spiridon. What a shame, you were a great student. And you still have much to learn about life and people."

"Coming from you, I'm not sure whether you're just buying your time. You were my least favorite of teachers."

She leaned down with a knife on her hand.

"You better start thinking beyond the lines of country loyalty and other trivial things such as race, political systems and gender, Spiridon. Once you can see beyond and truly think about where and who you are and what you want, you gain a whole new perspective of what is right and wrong."

"Which is why I'm sorry to do this Yuliva." He brought his hidden knife out and slashed across her center before she can deflect his blow. She tried to block and deflect it but he was able to place another slash to the area just beneath her breasts. And then she fell, while Spiridon threw away the knife on her hand after he stepped on it to get her to release it.

"Why did you do it Yuliva? Who are your fellow western spies?" The dying woman laughs at his questions.

"I already gave you the answers Spiridon. It's not my fault that you can't decode it." This was her last statement. Searching her body for any clues he finds several coded messages in her bag and a paper with train schedules and routes. The ones that lead to Berlin was circled.

Out of curiosity more than necessity he also search and looted her partner and would have been lover. He too had several coded messages with a route going to Berlin.

 _It seems like the enemy is planning something in Berlin. Is it to escape the power of the Soviet Union? No one can escape that for long. We appear to be gaining a lot more support and territory._

Gathering the bodies he dragged them to a fire place in one of the rooms of the building and lit them on fire. Once he was sure that whatever is left of them wouldn't be recognizable he left the premises and went back to his headquarters.

The headquarters lay underground and led to a secluded buildings that were used to train new recruits. He arrives in an office where three people were waiting for him.

"The deed is done, Yuliva only said to look beyond borders of political systems, country boundaries and race in order to see what is right and wrong."

"Even in her last few moments Olga is as vague as ever." The sole woman among the three muttered.

"Komcor, were you able to get anything else out of her?" The older man among the me asked him.

"Da Komandarm, she was meeting I think with a fellow spy for the west. These papers from both of them contain several coded messages and train routes going to Berlin."

"I see, good job Komcor, we'll decode the messages and study them. For now you can go to the clinic to have those wounds treated. Wait in your cabin afterwards or train with the others while you are back here in the KGB headquarters."

He nodded at them and went towards the clinic. As usual once you become a field agent for the KGB you don't know whom to trust. The only reliable people become the authorities who give your salary and missions. In the KGB headquarters the only way to be safe is to stay quiet and stay stoic. You never really know which ones are going to defect and which ones will eventually betray you.

"You will be fine Spiridon, however this wound may leave a scar on your face. You'll be disfigured for a little bit. But provided that you don't get into any fights or any major espionage action you can remove the stitches in 5 days."

"Spaseeba doctor, hopefully I can have some sort of rest." He then leaves the clinic and heads for his cabin. To have a brief shower to freshen himself up.

He momentarily reflects how exactly he ended up being a top agent of the KGB. Had it started perhaps when ha and his mama were talking about the monsters of this world?

 _"Mama, are there monsters in this world?"_

He recalls asking her that when he became frightened when something would knock on his window in the dark. It turned out it was a tree branch that was being blown by the strong wind.

 _"Da Malen'kiy, there are monsters out there."_

 _"Where are they hiding Mama?"_

 _"That's the problem Malen'kiy.The monsters in this world are difficult to find. These monsters can fool anyone who don't know they are monsters."_

 _"Why Mama?"_

 _"Sometimes, these monsters can do things that are beyond our control. Sometimes these monsters take advantage of our faults. And sometimes these monsters are just doing what they believe is right."_

 _"I don't understand Mama. What do you mean?"_

 _"Most monsters, Spiridon, do not know that they are monsters. Or if they do, they don't want to believe it."_

 _Oh Mama_. Spiridon thought as he began to drown himself in sleep.

 _I honestly still do not understand your words. Even though I try to._ These were his last thoughts before sleep claimed him. He didn't know how much time had passed before he was awakened by the Komandarm. This means that they have a new mission for him and he was to be deployed soon.

"Komcor Spiridon Skailinski, you are to be deployed by the KGB to become part of the Stazi in Berlin. However you are to use this position to hunt and prevent moles and other western spies from going further from our side of Berlin. Nevertheless you are to guard civilians undercover. Walk and talk among them. Do not make them suspect that you are part of the Stazi or the KGB. As for the spies of the west, you are to neutralize them after extracting information." His Komandarm said as he gives him his salary and other resources that he will need for his travel.

"The specific orders Komcor Skailinski, is that you are not to travel directly to Berlin. It may be too suspicious. Spend a few months to two years in another city to get accustomed with their culture. Decieve the civillians into thinking that you are one of them. After spending 2 years go to Berlin. Make the hand signals for the Stazi discreetly. You will then be approached for the password. Your password is Red Diamond. You will have further orders from there."

"These instructions are only for you. Understood?"

"Da, Komandarm."

"Khoroshaya, now pack your bags Komcor."

After packing his things from his cabin, he makes his trip to the Moscow train station.

From there he makes a trip to the station in Kiev to lose any potential followers. It is also to not make it obvious where he is coming from. While there he buys a guide book of Warsaw, Poland. His chosen decoy destination.

While waiting he reflects further on his own past. How he learnt the horrible truth that he was the bastard son of a well-off government official named Rolindari. How he didn't understand why he and his mother cannot see him in public when they were visiting Moscow.

 _"Why can't I call you Papa?"_

 _"Oh Malen'kiy Papa loves you. But Papa is in a world of politics. Papa needs to take care of his other children so that he can take care of you."_

 _"I don't understand Papa."_

 _"You will in time."_

He never met his half brothers and sisters. And his father's wife made life horrible for him and his mother two years later after his father died. Two years later on his tenth birthday his mother's brother, his uncle took him under his wing to save him from further poverty. That was to be the last time he saw his mother. She died the following day.

From then on, his uncle, one of the Komcors of the KGB had given him the path where he ensured him that he will live if he left everything behind and start new. Including emotions and sentiment. He's not sure if they were stripped away from him or if he was just very good at hiding it. Either way, now at 24 years old he was one of their best. And recently, he had just killed another one of their best, a former teacher who was now cremated as a price for her defection.

Looking back, it was hard to tell when she defected. Like many of their best spies that served the KGB, she was emotionless, intelligent and discreet. Her defection was discovered upon accident.

Emotions, they were taught can make people do irrational things. It was another thing among many that they were encouraged to exploit to their advantage.

At the end of the day, everything is a means to an end.

"Train bound for Warsaw will arrive in 10 minutes. To all passengers, please be in the platform. Again the train bound for Warsaw will arrive in 10 minutes. To all passengers, please be in the platform. Spaseeba."

The announcement shakes him out of his thoughts and he heads for the platform. Luggages firmly on his hands.

What did Yuliva mean when she said to go beyond? Or was it to see beyond? For all he knew, the capitalist system made people a slave to their work. Money was one of their gods. And instead of it working for them, people work day and night to get it. It is replaced water and food as being the key to life. In the west, to get them, you still need money.

While he still experienced poverty in the system, their basic needs were met. They may not be as good as the food of people who were in government. But they were able to survive with the little they had.

The train stops on front of them, he gives his ticket to the conductor who punches it and an usher proceeds to lead him to his cabin.

Taking the opportunity that he was one of the first passengers to enter. He decides to go to the bathroom to relieve himself.

When he was washing his hands, Tim got the shock of his life when he looked straight into the mirror.

It was like seeing himself in the mirror.

The only differences were the facial wound that still had the stitches on his left cheek. The long enough hair to be placed in a ponytail. And finally his skin being whiter than his own.

Is this...is Spiridon Skailinski his father?

He felt himself put a little bit of alcohol in the wound. It stings, but Spiridon had gotten used to it. Soon he feels the train move and he heads back to his modest cabin. On the nightstand was a thick calendar showing the date.

April 25, 1977

That was the last thing he saw before a familiar blindness overtook him and his senses had all stopped momentarily.

"We were making progress Sophia!"

"I can see that, and I'm not allowing that progress to be stopped because he goes insane or sick during the research. He has been there for 45 minutes already, I'm not risking it."

He heard these voices go softer as he regained his senses and was back in the Animus room. In a corner he sees Vidic arguing with a woman who has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that could be mistaken for black. He sees Vidic storm near him as he is released from the Animus. His feet nearly gave when he stepped down and required a bit of help sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Leiman check his vitals, and afterwards bring him to his room. We will resume later at 3:30. I have a meeting to settle a few things with."

"On the contrary Warren, I suggest that he should be with the other Subjects when it is time for lunch. He needs social interaction aside from people operating on the research." The bastard looked pissed off at Sophia and turned to her.

"Are you mad? Do you know who Subject 20 is? Do you want him to escape?"

"And are you forgetting who funds the research? You may have been able to convince the other Templars with your cause, but money doesn't grow on trees. An insane or sick subject will make this research halt because of the piling expenses. And you know how expensive it is to get genetic memories when the descendant is unable to." The look she gave him made her win this battle.

"Fine, he spends lunch with the other subjects. But blindfolded along the way so he won't know where to escape to."

 **Beverly Hills High School, Monday, Lunch break**

"Announcement: To all Seniors, please don't forget that the Senior project is mandatory for graduation. Again the Senior project is mandatory for graduation. Thank You." The girls grimaced at this as they were in the middle of eating their lunch in the cafeteria.

"I didn't know that it was mandatory, how come we were only told at the end of junior year?"

"Honestly Alex, I think Mandy might be behind it so she could get a head start."

"Hey I also got a head start."

"Sammie that's different. This project is a means for you to stay with us. For Mandy it's her way to cheat to the top." Sam sighed in disbelief and so decided to stir the conversation to a more safer topic.

"Speaking of projects what are you guys doing for your senior projects?"

"Yes Clover what are you going to do for your project? How to be fabulous with trash and junk? Haha" Mandy butted in with Caitlyn and Dominique behind her laughing as they saw Clover's face getting more and more red.

"Well Mandy, it will be way better than yours seeing that you're the real expert on trash and junk."

"Puh-lease, as if anything I own could be trash. My senior project is going to be the best one, even better than you could come up with." Having enough Clover stood up and marched on front of Mandy.

"We'll see about that Mandy!"

"Here they go again." Sam whispered worriedly to Alex as they notice the entire cafeteria was staring at them. Fortunately Mandy and her minions walked away before anything else could be said.

"So what is your project Clover?" Alex asked as Clover went back to sit in their table.

"I'm not sure yet. But I know it has to beat Mandy's" At this Alex and Sam shared a look and groaned.

"Clover, the Senior project is supposed to be a reflection of you. It's not a competition where the best wins."

"Alex is right Clover, do you want to be defined by your rivalry with Mandy or for who you are?"

"Um both. Representing who I am while beating Mandy." Before they could argue further they heard the X-Powder ringtone. The girls run out to a secluded spot before opening the X-Powder.

"Girls I've decided...that for now I won't take up Uma Husk's offer."

"What seriously Jer? She could've given some way critical help to our mission!"

"Clover has a point Jer. She gave us a lot of info that may actually help us." A part of her also wanted to react along with her friends. But Jerry may reveal something that they haven't seen.

"Girls calm down. I've done my own research based on the files that you girls got from Abstergo, it appears that Uma has fed you some misinformation."

"Like what Jerry?"

"For starters Sam, the event that was called 'The Purge' or 'The Great Purge' that was initiated by Daniel Cross' information, it happened 12 years ago. Not 27 or 28."

"Maybe she's starting to forget. I mean old people forget things all the time." Jerry gave an awkward cough as a sweat drop fell on his head.

"But Alex, this had a huge error. If Uma missed it by 2 or 3 years it's understandable. But to miss it by 14 years was an intentional mislead." Sam pointed out as she is starting to realize what they've been lead to.

"That's not all girls. There is a tragic event that did happen 26 years ago. We're not sure if everything Uma said about the mysterious family is true. And we sadly do not have a way to verify it. In the secluded areas of the outskirts of New York, there was a mansion that was caught on fire. The fire was so great that it almost threatened to set a forest fire."

"Can you send us the police report on it?"

"I already did. I think Uma was trying to get WOOHP involved in a political scheme. Which is why until she proves otherwise I'm not accepting her offer. Now regarding the mission to rescue Tim Scam. Once we get the layout from the files, we could send you to rescue him."

"Finally the mission could be over. And I can start getting to work on beating Mandy."

"Um, what?"

"Don't ask." Alex said as she closed the X-powder. Just in time the school bell rings.

"Come on let's get to class."

"Right. See you later Sammie."

"I'll be in the library if you need me." Because she had finished all of the School's classes in Junior year. She mainly stays in the school library when not consulting with her theses advisers.

In the solitude of the library in her usual secluded corner, she brings out her X-Powder and reads the report on the fire.

 **Report: Fire on the mansion**

 **Location: Secluded outskirts of New York city.**

 **Cause of incident: Unknown - there are no leads to suggest if the fire was caused by an accident or other circumstances. From the investigation, nothing survived it.**

 **Casualties: Unknown - any victims of the incident wasn't seen when the firemen and investigators arrived on the scene. It is assumed that any persons living in the mansion may have either been cremated in the fire or have already fled the vicinity.**

 **Other Notes: Based on the investigations, the property belongs to a Danella Lurezzi. However upon arrival on the scene it is unclear if she perished or have fled. Based upon recent data, it is assumed that she died in the fire since after the incident, no record of her appears anymore. This is also true for the rest of her family members.**

'Hmm something doesn't add up. While this is an official report, there's a heavy assumption on what happened to those who lived there.' She thought as she scrutinized the report.

Feeling like she needs to do a bit of research, she went to a library computer with the dark web browser. She knew Arnold installed it to bypass the no-games rule in the library.

After a couple of hours of researching, she was getting frustrated. It was strange that Danella Lurezzi also doesn't have much record in the official files as well. Sam was guessing that it was either she didn't go out much or it was as if someone was trying to erase her from the official records.

Or possibly someone trying to protect her and her family. But even this seemed a bit unlikely.

The only evidences that she was able to find was that she was born on October 13, 1956. She has an older brother Stefano Lurezzi born on October 15, 1952. Their parents are Leonardo Lurezzi who is of Italian descent. And their mother Anika James who is of British descent. Both parents are second generation American citizens. They are residents of the wealthy neighberhood in Brooklyn. But other than that it was as if she didn't exist.

But then something hit her. And she groaned at the realization. While Uma may have mislead them into when the purge had taken place, her gut feel was that she was telling the truth regarding a certain possibility.

Danella Lurezzi...she may be _the_ Black Queen.

If that were the case then her activities may be erased or guarded by the Hellfire Club. If she wanted to know more about her, she may have to use the Hellfire network.

And to be able to use it, she may have to make her Hellfire debut a lot sooner. She'll need to call her parents when she gets home.

 **AN:** **Things are getting exciting! Everything is connected. I cannot wait for you guys to reach the big reveal. We are getting closer :D So far which is your favorite part?**


	11. Chapter 10 - Cooperation?

**AN: Hello guys, first of all thank you to everyone who reviewed and I do appreciate your response :D (To the guest reviewer who reviewed in Chapter 1, may I know your name?)**

 **Also another real life update: It turns out that my first day of Law School had been moved to July 17, 2017 instead of August and this week is enrollment week. Don't worry we are already 2 or 3 chapters before we go to the Climax/the big reveal. This may mean however that the story may end a little bit sooner than I was expecting. Long story short, I'm just waiting for the characters in this story to organically find their way to the climax/big reveal (I also already have a title for its chapter). But we are close. And now on to Chapter 10 because I'm not finished with Chapter 11.**

 _"You need to learn from the past in order to move forward." - Fr.Sebaya_

Chapter 10 - Cooperation?

 **Subject Facility, Cafeteria, Monday,12:00nn**

As promised by Vidic, the team had blindfolded him on the way to the dining area where the other Subjects were already eating. They momentarily stared at him, some with empathy, some with indifference, some with mild interest. But eventually they went back to minding their own business. When he recieved his food tray - a rice bowl of spicy rice, seasoned chicken mixed in with various vegetables, complemented by a regular cold glass of water; he then went to sit by a semi-secluded corner. Ignoring the stares that he recieved and started eating. While eating he did pick up an interesting conversation from other subjects.

"The archangels will enter here soon. Sooner than we could be expecting. All we have to do is pray. Pray so that everyone's souls is saved." Cried out a female subject whom he guessed was either a nun or a religious woman prior to being abducted by Abstergo.

"How do you know this? I wasn't able to go to church since I've been here."

"I saw them in a vision coming down from the sky. There must be some prophets here on earth, because I sense that they will arrive soon. And soon will the time of our judgment will be here."

"And what about us who is neither Christian or Catholic? Are we condemned to an unfair hell for belonging to a different faith?"

"God is a good being, who goes beyond the boundaries of religion. As long as you've been good to yourself and to others, he will save you. And its never too late."

"And why do you assume that he is male? Because it's easier to believe a deity who is male than female?"

While normally he would dismiss these types of talks, he can't help but feel that not all is as it seems. And his instinct was rarely wrong.

'It's as if there is some sort of hidden message with the statements that they are saying.'

 _Because it is, in a place like this, a message will need to be encoded for it to bypass the ears of the enemy._

Startled that he began to hear Spiridon's voice in his head, he nearly choked out a piece of chicken. His face must have been a sight because a Subject, a boy who must have been in either his late teens or early twenties who had blonde hair, green eyes sat on front of him concerned.

"You okay there?" His english had a slight accent of japanese. Not easily noticeable, but he managed to hear it.

"Yeah I'm fine, just surprised that I'm hearing my ancestor's voice in my head. As if I'm not already sufferring from a bad headache." While he didn't mind the solitude to think things over, he had a feeling that in this place he can't afford to make anymore enemies. Especially if he wants to escape before Abstergo fucks up his brain anymore.

 _Wise choice, you never know who is going to help you escape from danger. You have a mutual enemy.You and other Subjects are better off cooperating._

'Are you advicing me Spiridon?'

"Relax, it's a part of the bleeding effect. Especially if you've been in unexplored memories for close to an hour. The Abstergo people have yet to come up with a scientific explanation for it."

"Hearing ancestor's voices? I'm not surprised if I end up in a mental hospital when they're done with me."

"Well that's the weird thing, it's as if the bleeding effect also bleeds out the personalities of our ancestors to us. These voices are interactive, I'm not sure how it works, but hey if they can be useful why not?"

"What I'm wondering is why I'm only hearing one instead of two since they have me explore two ancestors."

"It happens more often with ancestors with unexplored genetic memories that we are 'harvesting'. Ancestors whom Abstergo already has, I'm guessing they did something to it for future Subjects to not get their voices in their heads."

"Hmm makes sense."

 _Always have some skepticism on information you know is incomplete. This way you have a higher chance of surviving and making better decisions._

'Don't you think I already know that?'

"Are you new here? I've been here for about a week. This is the first time we've seen you."

"You could say that. They were keeping me in solitary confinement. Until someone named Sophia made it mandatory that I spend lunch with other subjects." He noticed that the young man on front of him didn't look surprised.

"Is this what they normally do?"

"Not to everyone, but it is part of their Modus Operandi. Several others were in confinement for weeks before Dr. Sophia Rikkin intervened."

In his periphery he sees that the guards switch their shifts and the new ones are now highly focused on him and the other subjects. But he also cannot help but overhear the other subjects talking about God and his Angels.

"You will never know what time they will arrive, but know that they will be here soon. So be alert, for you do not know when the Lord will take you from this world."

"And what if I've never been religious?" Tim mutters as he finishes his lunch by drinking his water. He finds the blonde man smirking.

"If you get the feeling that not all is as it seems, then you're right."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Motoki Furuhata, but my english name is Andrew. Lunch is about to end and we'll be back in our rooms. That is if they don't decide to kill us."

"Isn't that a given?"

"To answer both of your questions, all I can say is that the message is the same. Even though the package may be different." Andrew stood up and placed his tray in the waste area as the bell rang and the guards rounded up the Subjects. The four henchmen who escorted him to the dining area had blindfolded him again and brought him to his room. They especially took advantage of his headache.

When his blindfold was taken off, he sees a vivid hallucination of Spiridon Skailinski, scaling up the walls with a cold war gadget. After a few blinks the hallucination was gone.

'I really need some sleep. I don't think I can do the 3 pm Animus session without getting anymore insane.'

Tim mentally went over the mathematics of calculating ages. As usual he was right. According to his calculations, Spiridon Skailinski was too young to be his grandfather. He was also at the prime of his life in the Cold War years, a period that wasn't too long ago. Spiridon would be 31 years old in his birth year, 1984.

This is still not taking into account the blatant evidence that he was a Soviet spy. It is safe to assume that it is from him that he had inherited the spy gene. Then there is the fact that he nearly looks like him. Same shade of brown hair, facial features and structure, sea green colored eyes...the probability that he wasn't Spiridon's son was incredibly low.

'So what happened to you Spiridon? What happened to you...father?" he asked as he started to sleep.

'Why weren't you in my life?'

 _You'll find out soon._

 **Beverly Hills, Spies home, Sam's room, Monday, 5:00** **PM**

Taking advantage of Alex having soccer practice and Clover having a meeting with her cheer squad, she dialed up her Mom's phone number.

"Sam? Honey is everything okay?"

"Hi Mom, can you please call dad and put me on speaker? I need to talk about the Hellfire Club."

"Alright, hold on." After almost a minute passed, she was on speaker phone with both of her parents, she went right down to business.

"Mom, Dad, is it possible to have my Hellfire debut a little bit earlier?"

"Earlier? Starlight what's going on? Is someone stalking you?"

"No Dad, but I need some information from the Hellfire Club Network."

"Sam if this is about your these, I'm not sure if you can use the data from the Hellfire Club Network for your research. This information is not open for public viewing."

"But Mom isn't there some leeway? What if I just cite the original source where the Hellfire Club got it from?"

"Well that could work, but you'll have to make sure that the original source is open for public use."

"Starlight maybe you can just use our own accounts to search the Network? That way you won't have to come to New York."

'Sorry Dad but that's not an option.' Sam thought as she considered it.

'I can't risk putting either one of them in danger. If they are wrongfully accused of espionage, it won't be long till they find out that I am a Super Spy.'

"Dad why not kill two birds in one stone? I get to formally become an active member of the Hellfire Club, and I gain access to their protection, connections and their network?"

"She does have a point Reggie."

"But Gabby what about her studies? And today is not a weekend where we can just fly her out."

"Dad technically I can afford to miss a few school days. I don't have classes anymore and I meet with my research advisers on Friday. There may be some progress in my research if I can use the Hellfire Network on my own identity. And I get to visit you, Mom and Aunty Penelope in New York."

"Hmm okay you have a point. If you're sure this won't set you back from your studies..."

"Trust me dad it won't. Aside from my research I'm actually just hanging out in the library anyway."

"Alright I'll make arrangements. I'll call or text you soon on the details of your mini trip to New York."

"Thank you Dad."

"Sam be careful and safe."

"Mom, I'm just here in the house."

"Alright take care now." She pressed the end call button on time when she heard Alex and Clover arrive.

"Hey Sam are you in here?"

"Yes hold on I'll be down in a bit." She sets down the phone and joins her friends downstairs.

"Hey guys I have some news. Tomorrow I'll be flying to New York for Hellfire business."

'I need to find out more about this mysterious Danella Lurezzi. If she is the Black Queen then the answers must be in the Hellfire Club headquarters in New York.'

"Wow your parents actually allowed you to fly to New York during school days?"

"Don't worry I'll be back before Friday, probably by Thursday evening. I have a meeting with my advisers on the progress of my Theses."

"But what about the mission?" Alex asked worriedly.

"I'll still be on standby when it comes to rescuing Tim Scam. Trust me girls, this trip will also help in our mission." And then Clover realized why she was telling them about her soon to be trip to New York.

"You're going to research on the Black Queen aren't you." She said in a serious tone.

"Clover you know I have to. I can't shake the feeling that Uma wasn't lying about her. She might have a strange connection to our mission."

"Okay I'll give you props for that since you've got access to the information."

"But that's not all isn't it? You're also going to use Uma's resources despite Jerry saying no."

"Alex, please understand that I think there's more to Uma than meets the eye. Technically she did point us to this direction."

"But what if it's just a deliberate mislead to delay us from rescuing Scam and moving on with our lives? She might just be using us for something political. Isn't that why Jerry said no so that we won't be dragged into this?"

"That's the point-I'm not sure. But for some reason I need to know what these connections are. They may end up helping us despite the risk that I'm going to take. I need you two-"

"To what?! Save you while you willingly go into a potential trap? That may end up hurting you more? Sam we care about you too much to just watch you do something dangerous." Clover said nearly screaming the house down.

"Yeah Sam, we're going to do this mission together. We'll find out what's going on together...don't you trust us?" Alex asked in a way that almost made her have second thoughts.

"Girls, I trust you. I trust you with my life. That's why I need you girls to have my back as I find out more. That's why I need you two to keep an eye on Geraldine and Uma. One thing that I'm sure of is that Uma is protective of Geraldine. Anything she does, it's to protect her. That might be our clue to what her scheme is."

For a moment there was silence among them. Clover and Alex realized that Sam will not be swayed by her decision. Sam doing her best to stay calm. Pleading with her eyes that that this may make or break their mission. Why she needs to find out what connection is between several details that seem irrelevant to each other.

The moment was broken when Sam's phone upstairs rang. She quickly arrives in her room and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Starlight how are you?" Her heart steadies as she hears her father's voice.

"I was just about to eat dinner Dad."

"Is it a nutritious one?"

"Mom, it's fine."

"Splendid, anyway I've already sent an e-mail to you about your plane ticket and boarding pass. Your flight tomorrow is at 9:00 AM. Mom and I will meet you in the airport when you arrive."

"Just pack light and bring the things that you'll need for your research."

"Okay Mom, any details on how I'll make my debut?"

"We'll tell you in person."

"Yes, you know how the Hellfire people are."

"Of course Dad."

"And don't forget to print out your boarding pass and plane ticket."

"Yes Mom, I'll do it when I end this call."

"Okay Starlight, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Sam, don't forget to be two hours early before your flight."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll see you tomorrow." When she ended the call, she turned and saw her friends staring at her from the door.

"You're really going no matter what?" Alex asks with a sad tone. No words could come out of her mouth and she just simply nodded. It was then that she noticed that they shared a look and then Clover sighed.

"Sam I swear that a lot of times you sacrifice way too much for missions. Fine we'll help you. But next time we wouldn't mind being consulted first before you do an act of self-sacrifice."

The three friends hugged it out and helped Sam pack for New York.

 **Abstergo Research Facility, Conference room, Monday, 6:30 PM**

"How is he doing Sophia? How is he really?"

"Why should I be sharing this information with you Geraldine? You are neither an Abstergo employee or an official Templar." Dr. Sophia Rikkin, daughter of Alan Rikkin a member of the Templar Council. She is also the head scientist who oversees the welfare of all subjects involved in the Animus project. She just came out of a meeting with Vidic and the other heads of Abstergo.

Since Geraldine cannot really rely on Leiman's picture of Tim Scam's welfare, she'll need to ask Sophia what his state really is. She's bound to be more objective since it is her job to take care of them anyway.

Now the problem is to get Sophia to tell her what she needs to know.

"Sophia, I may not be an Abstergo employee, but I still own a sixth of its shares. As part owner of the company, please tell me what I need to know."

"That doesn't really argue on your behalf on why you should know Subject 20's state of welfare."

"Look, I can't tell you why, but trust me you'll be sorry if you don't cooperate."

"Wouldn't that be counter productive to any profits the company will make? You are a part owner after all."

'Damn you bitch.' She thought as she gave Sophia a calm look.

"Would you like me to spread a certain threesome video. Setting was after a rave party in London, high on alcohol and drugs, motel room 10-"

"How the fuck did you get that video?" she savored the distressed look in Sophia's face.

"Your then boyfriend borrowed my camera. Forgot to erase it. And I've got to say Sophia, I didn't know that you swing both ways. I wonder if you kept her under-"

"Alright! I'll tell you anything you want on Subject 20." She smiled in triumph.

"Good girl, now let's go somewhere where we can sit." They then arrive in a relatively secluded area where there they sat comfortably.

"You were going to tell me about Subject 20's welfare?"

"Ah yes, well as you may already know; Subject 20 was in his peak condition both physically and mentally prior to his experience with the Animus. As he started to use the Animus, while he is coping up with the effects a little bit better than the other subjects he has much more vivid hallucinations. This may have something to do with the fact that Leiman and Vidic keeps him in there far longer than what is safe for subjects who are beginners in using the Animus. They use his peak condition before the sessions as an excuse. And to them it is critical that he does stay longer in the Animus because they are now treading in unexplored territory."

"What is being done to help Subject 20?"

"Fortunately I've managed to convince the other heads of research that starting today, Subject 20 should only have an hour max per session which will happen once a day in the mornings. During lunch he will be with the other subjects and afterwards spend the rest of the day recuperating from the symptoms of the bleeding effect."

"What's the catch?"

"Because of his reputation as an escape artist, anywhere that doesn't lead to the Animus room, he is to be blindfolded and escorted. A small price to pay really for what he's already experiencing from the Animus."

"Something tells me that a blindfold won't stop him from escaping."

"Anything else you would like to know Geraldine?"

"Any violent outbursts so far?"

"Only during the attachment to the Animus. But I won't be surprised if he does become more violent because of the hallucinations and the headache."

"Why not give painkillers?"

"Painkillers stops the Subject from feeling pain in the Animus. And to thoroughly explore the Genetic memories, the Subject should feel the pain."

"Speaking of exploring Genetic memories, do you know who the priority ancestor is?"

"I believe that it is his father, Komcor Spiridon Skailinski."

"Wait, his father? That is the priority ancestor? I was imagining someone from the more distant past."

"Trust me when I say that this is the best way."

"Couldn't Abstergo or the Templars just research his documents?"

"Geraldine, you of all people should know that a lot of times it is easy to lie in official documents. Isn't that why in the U.S. you are already in your early 30's when you are still 25? Genetic memories are more reliable than documents."

"Point taken, but why or what are they looking for in Spiridon's memories?"

"Well he was in a relationship with two women-no not at the same time. One of the two women is believed to belong to the bloodline that is immune from the effects of the apples of Eden."

"So one of his significant others belongs to the bloodline that won't go crazy from touching any of the golden glowing artifacts. And because of this they can control it."

"In summary, yes. We don't know who these two women were because he was extremely private about his personal life. It's actually just an accident by one of our Templar agents in WOOHP, to be able to match Subject 20's DNA with Spiridon's."

"How is he a descendant of Altair?"

"The ironic thing is that Spiridon himself is Altair's descendant. But Spiridon is actually a Templar."

"He is?! Wait if Spiridon is Altair's descendant, shouldn't he also be immune to the effects of the pieces of Eden?"

"Yes but strangely Spiridon has a unique trait. He's immune to the effects but he cannot really control or communicate with the pieces of Eden the way his significant other can."

"Subject 20's mother?"

"We're not sure. Right now the only thing we know of for sure is that they are father and son."

"Damn, well why didn't the Templars just interview those whom he was close with or track him down. He is a Templar isn't he?"

"Geraldine that's the first thing the Templars did. And they didn't have a clue to which woman he really slept or dated. It's based from these interviews that we narrowed it down, but for all we know he may secretly be a womanizer and dated a lot of women. They were even surprised to know that he has a descendant at all. That's how private he was. It might stem from how he dealt with being an illegitimate son. As for being a Templar, he is. But from what I recall he also belonged to a sub-order of Templars. I've forgotten which one."

"Hmm thank you Sophia. For now the video is safe from the public eyes of the internet."

Not waiting for her reply, Geraldine immediately went out and went to her secret destination. She knew Raphael would be waiting. After making sure that she wasn't followed, she searched for him in the abandoned warehouse.

This time he had his hood down and she could see his dark black eyes and african dark skin. His beard stubble starting to grow into full length hair.

He wasn't surprised when she went down to business. After telling him everything, he ended up also having a serious look on his face.

"Helena, do you still have access to the Abstergo network?"

"Yes through my mom. Why?"

"I suggest you download all the files you can grab."

"Why?"

"A storm will come. Either tomorrow or the day after, but it will come soon. It may be the cause of Abstergo's fall. And we will need all of the files already."

"Of course."

"And I suggest that you also be ready. I need you to get Tim Scam."

"Raphael are you crazy? He could easily beat me."

"Which is why I and my companions will help. But trust me when I say that we cannot afford to lose him."

 **AN: Getting closer. Unfortunately due to time constraints I'm afraid I can't thoroughly explore Spiridon Skailinski as much as I would like to. But I may upload a short story of Tim further exploring his father's Genetic Memories after the events of this book. Yes I confirm right now that Spiridon Skailinski is Tim Scam's father by 100%. I have to wrap this story up before I start Law School (huhu why did you have to move the date?).**

 **For those of you who are interested, I based Spiridon Skailinski on a particular protagonist in one of the fandoms that I've mentioned in the big disclaimer in the prologue. This may be a bit of a Spoiler, but I don't know by how much since he and certain people he is close with, provide the basis for Spiridon Skailinski and other characters that will be a spoiler to mention it right now. If you want to guess if you got it right, just send me a PM to avoid spoiling people who don't want to be spoiled (Hint: This fandom has books and video games).**

 **Either way, I'm excited for the moment when I can logically upload the big reveal. Do you know the feeling when you want to discuss a spoiler from your favorite TV show but your best friend is still catching up? That's how I feel. Anyways back to me writing.**


	12. Chapter 11 Surprise, surprise

**AN: Officially enrolled in Law School! This is the last chapter before the CLIMAX (not the ending yet). Although I guess one half of it is revealed already in this Chapter.**

Chapter 11 - Surprise, surprise

 **Subject Facility, Tuesday, 9:30 AM**

While his body was able to recuperate, and his night was semi-dreamless. Once he went into an REM state, a dream, or perhaps a memory of his father, Spiridon.

Just like his dream with Altair, he was in his father's shoes. This time he was in a party, the setting resembled that of a red lounge room only bigger in scale. To his right there was a bar, where customers would get their drinks. To the left was a dining area beside a long buffet table. The rest of the room was a dance floor. Filled with people dancing to 20's music.

He found himself walking towards an inner room that was by the dining area. A large hall that seemed to be the main corridor of the place.

 _Nice renovations. Now I wonder where-_

Spiridon's thoughts were cut when he heard an argument by a nearby door.

"You are being ridiculous." cried out a male voice.

"Am I? Or am I just pointing out that you have no power here. It is beyond your jurisdiction. Your jurisdiction White King, is back in Britain. Not here in New York."

"Oh I do, and mark my words. You will come to regret your decision."

"If you mean to kill me then by all means go for it. But just remember that there are consequences to every choice you make."

He quickly hid himself as he sensed the man was going to storm out. From his hiding place, the man was a brunette and was really angry from the meeting as he stomped his way towards the dining area. Or at least that's what he assumed he was going.

Once the coast was clear, he emerged from his hiding place.

"I know you're there Spiridon. You may as well come in." The voice of the same woman who argued withe the man earlier spoke with an accent that emulated being British but was still very American. Her quirk in doing this made her eloquence classier than other women.

He entered the room, closing the door behind him. The room had high ceilings, along with every single room in this place. It's primary colors being black, white and gray. This room he knew was a multifunction one, right now it was set-up to be a cross between a private dining area and an office. In the balcony he saw a woman holding a wine glass as she stared at the city lights all around her.

 _As usual, she wears black attire with white accents. This is a Hellfire occassion._

Now studying her closely, she wore a sleek black dress, with a white belt and white gloves. Her black wavy hair was in a half bun. It gave her a professional look while still allowing the wind to play with her waves that still had their freedom.

"What gave me away?"

"You may be a former soviet spy who had defected. But your steps can still be heavily heard despite the carpets."

"I'm not the only one who has heavy steps around here."

"You're the only one I know who dislikes the politics that goes on in these parties. No matter how delicious the food and alcohol is, once you've had your fill you either find a friendly face or search for one." It was then that she turns around to face him. A neutral expression appears at first but then when he sees her dark brown eyes, he could tell that she was also glad to see him.

"I know you Spiridon."

"And I'm glad you do."

"I thought you wouldn't come. You don't like environments where political intrigue is obvious."

"Speaking of politics -"

"Spiridon, can we discuss about something else? I promise I'll tell you more in private. But it would be a shame for such a good party to be soured by a political confrontation."

"Alright, why don't I get a couple of chairs so we can sit out here. Savor the view."

"That would be nice." After they settled on the balcony and more wine was poured out. The ambience became more comfortable.

"May I ask you something serious?"

"Go on."

"Why did you push me into Uma's arms?"

"She obviously has feelings for you. And you appear to return them."

"Anyone can flirt with anyone. That doesn't mean it was something serious."

"Same rule applies for sleeping around although our society makes its consequences more brutal."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that she would be a better option for you. Better than anything you could possibly have with me." The temperature became a little colder. The woman still unnamed chose to momentarily go inside to light a candle and place it in a container to protect it from the wind. Bringing it back outside, it added more light to the night sky. In Spiridon's eyes, the lighted candle also complemented her light but tanned skin.

"How is she better? Both of you are in the Inner circles of the Hellfire Club. Politics follows both of you around."

"She's friendlier, less impulsive and more kinder than I am."

"You're also friendly once you are certain that the friendship is genuine and not for the sake of politeness. You may be a little bit impulsive, but you are only that way for the things and causes you care for. And you can be kind, especially during times when others wouldn't hesitate to be otherwise. Both of you are smart and strong women."

"Spiridon-"

She was about to continue but a serious look was on his face as he held her gaze in his.

"Look into my eyes and say that you don't love me. Say that you've never felt anything for me. And mean it." He dared her, this could be the turning point in their relationship.

"Will it make a difference? If I say that I don't love you, will you stop pursuing me? Will that make you move on to being with Uma?"

"It may, and if I do move on, it won't be with her. If I do move on, it will probably be towards a simple and uncomplicated life."

"You have always detested complications, though you are very good at managing it."

"Don't change the topic."

"I'm not, I was trying to illustrate a point."

 _Please, let's just settle this already._ "Look at me, forget the world, forget everything but us. Do you love me?" He felt the air tense for awhile. A moment of silence, he's not sure whether it is uncomfortable or not. The candle light already significantly short.

Finally she looked into his eyes and said

"I still do."

After that statement, everything faded into a dreamless sleep. But once he woke up, he remembered it. He remembered it just as well as the dream with Sam, Altair and Maria. Who was she? What is the Hellfire Club? Who is Uma?

His questions were interrupted by the staff bringing in his breakfast. Knowing that food was his ally, he immediately dug in. While in solitude, he wondered if his father's personality could sort a few things out.

'Spiridon, who was that woman?'

He waited. But Spiridon did not reply.

'Hmm maybe I have to say it out loud.'

"Spiridon who was that woman?"

 _Your mother_ _, that is all I can say for now._ "And why is that?"

 _Something tells me that you'll know who she is soon._

"Is that the same with someone named Uma?"

 _Yes, the same thing. Just ask the people around you. Or wait, you might encounter her sooner or later._

'Hmm, for a personality of the past he is quite observant.' He was about to ask further but Leiman the popsicle went in along with Sophia.

"Finish quickly Subject 20, we've got an even tighter schedule now that there has been some adjustments made to make sure you are alright." He then noticed something strange.

"Where's the bastard Vidic?"

"Warren had to fly to Rome, Italy to take care of some business. But he will be back in a few days."

"Which is why we must get on with the exploration without him. Come on." The popsicle continued to urge him. His mind mentally was blank as he went to the whole routine. But was paying attention to his periphery for any indication of the possible layout.

Before he knew it, he was back in the Animus. And back in Spiridon's shoes. The Animus skipped the time Spiridon spent in Poland and went to the time when he was officially a part of the undercover team of the Stazi secret service. The Animus was primed to skip the parts that it judged to be unnecessary.

His father's story of his defection into the side of the west had astounded him. While he was unsuccessful in finding or neutralizing any moles for the KGB. After reading through smuggled literature such as magazines and books, he first started to question which side is truly right. He found these when he was able to gain the trust of civilians to be invited over to either breakfast, lunch or dinner. Over time, while he had been critical about the flaws in the Capitalist system, he had started to see its benefits. That was the point that he had to admit to himself personally that the Socialist system also wasn't perfect either. And while neither one of these systems were perfect, the Capitalist system seemed to be slightly more better off than they were right now. And in either circumstance, it felt wrong to force something on someone who didn't want it.

The turning point was when he was started to be questioned about the real nature of his work since he always said that he couldn't do typical police work with the other Stazi. In the end, they ended up not believing that he had specific orders from the KGB authorities and was nearly killed off by his own fellow soviet and Stazi spies because from afar he looked like the Stazi agent who became a traitor. Ironically it was this event that had him defect from the side of the soviets.

The time came when he had assisted a family to escape via an improvised hot air balloon. They couldn't go underneath or scale the wall, the only feasible way was to fly over. A family of five with him helping the father and his eldest son create the hot air balloon. He escaped along with them on their insistence. In the midnight sky as they left the town of Pösneck by hot air balloon. They didn't know how many hours had passed before they crash landed on the ground. All he and the family saw was dawn. Feeling a bit suspicious if they have indeed made it or not, the men heavily guarded the mother and the children. When they passed by a stranger they asked him where they were. And the stranger said that they were in Nalia, of West Germany.

That was when they pulled him out of the Animus. By Sophia's orders they were already bordering to a full hour and it would be dangerous for him to be placed in there for much longer (much to Leiman's reluctance).

It was during his blindfolded escort to the dining area that the chaos had begun.

 **Abstergo Research Facility, Head office, Tuesday,** **10:00 AM**

 _"Marron, would you kindly explain the meaning of this?" Uma held up a folder that contained several of Abstergo's targets to either be abducted for the Animus Project or to be killed to break the morale of the Assassins. It shouldn't be much of a surprise to her since she was a Templar. What did was that there was an order by Marron himself to target her daughter._

 _He sighed and_ _simply gave her a look that simply confirmed what she was thinking._

 _"Uma, I have grown tired of this arrangement. Let's both admit it now. She will never become my daughter under any circumstances. No matter how much you try."_

 _"What happened to not giving up? And have you even tried to make an effort to be a father to her? Many Templars didn't have to prove themselves to become one and yet she had to?"_

 _"Let's get it out in the open, it's just the two of us here. I did what I had to do to safeguard the Templars. She is the daughter of an Assassin-"_

 _"And a Templar."_

 _"You just treat her like a daughter because of your love for Spiridon Skailinski!"_

 _"Is that what this has been about? All this time? Even after I married you?"_

 _"I see it in the way you protect his children with the Assassin."_

 _"Who just so happened to be a dear friend of mine and your political rival in the Hellfire Club."_

 _"Why did you marry me?"_

 _"Because I loved you. I thought you would see beyond this secret war with the Assassins. Marron, I am tired of fighting and fanatical killing."_

 _"We are on the winning side."_

 _"That doesn't mean there is peace." An awkward moment of silence passed through them. But in some way, they both know that this was_ _the end of their marriage._

 _"She is useless to us Uma. She needs to die or become another Subject in the Animus Project."_

 _"Is that really the only possibility you see? Removing a loose end or another guinea pig?"_

 _"That's all the utility that she has." He abruptly left the room, leaving her in solitude. When she calmed down some time later, she dialed a secret number that she's confident Marron never knew of. Probably because she listed it as Geraldine's second number._

 _"Uma? Is something wrong with the plan we sent you?"_

 _"No, the plan is perfect. But I was wondering if we could do it on either Tuesday or Wednesday."_

 _"This coming Tuesday or Wednesday?"_

 _"Yes, I'll want it at Tuesday. The sooner it happens the better."_

 _"Is she in danger?"_

 _"They've placed a target on her back. Leiman Crowlby is to be either the abductor or the killer. It won't be processed and evaluated till_ _Monday afternoon. But you know of Marron's influence with Abstergo and the Templars. One wish from him and they will deliver it as soon as possible. We'll need to get them out of Madrid and into New York ASAP."_

 _"Can you still meet with us tonight?"_

 _"Yes, but I thought you were going to meet with her?"_

 _"She's still seducing Leiman. According to a couple of my teammates who are shadowing her, they're still having dinner."_

 _"My stomach turns now that I know he may either kill her or sedate her for the Animus project."_

 _"She'll be fine Uma, we're going to keep our promise."_

 _"Anything more that you will need, I'll give it to you by Monday. As long as it can happen on Tuesday."_

 _"Let me guess, Hellfire connections?"_

 _"Isn't it usually Raphael? I'm not stupid to use Marron's money on things like these. He'll be able to track us down."_

 _"If he isn't already."_

 _"We'll just have to try."_

This happened last Saturday after she arrived back in Madrid after settling some Hellfire business to excommunicate Marron from the Inner circle. And now here she was, about to do the first few steps of their plan to raise hell. Especially that now Marron could confirm that Tim Scam was Spiridon Skailinski's son. It won't be long before...but she cannot afford to think about it right now.

As normal she places her things on her desk and turn on the computer. Once turned on she normally would spend most of her morning in the said computer. Which is why nobody would find it suspicious if she didn't leave for awhile and plug in a USB.

This USB was a piece of work. The Assassins have multiple viruses ready to be spread into Abstergo's network. But one of them has to be spread first. She clicks on the file and waits for it to run as she went online to Abstergo's network. Once it was running, it quickly targeted both online and offline networks. It first severely weakened and endangered the computer she was in by trashing and directly targeting the Cybersecurity software. And before she knew it, it had spread quickly through the networks. The Assassins jokingly call it "Conditional Cyber HIV or CCH" since like the HIV virus it targets directly in the immune system of computer softwares which allowed their other viruses that they've programmed to make it's way through the system.

Uma also chose the time carefully to let it loose. It was around this time that the IT center had its break since there was a rise in viruses popping up during regular break times. But the Assassins assured her that even if they found the CCH, they would be too busy trying to solve, destroy or remove it to bother with the other viruses that they've placed. And if they tried to tackle solving the problems the other viruses are causing first, it will be for nothing because their system would still be vulnerable because of CCH.

It wasn't long before the viruses she placed had sent the entire facility into chaos. Currently that meant that the hidden cameras were now under the control of the Assassins. She was able to get a coded message from Jeremy, the head commander of the viruses.

The time was 11:30, around this time they would be wrapping up Tim Scam's Animus session. Especially since Sophia is there and Vidic flew to Abstergo's Italian branch in Rome.

Raphael's team of Assassins were waiting in their posts. Before going into her office she checked to make sure that they were fine.

"Mother are you okay?" startled she began to worry when she heard Geraldine's voice as she leaned against the door frame.

"Geraldine why are you here?" she then went closer to Uma as she whispered "To get Tim Scam out of here."

'Raphael!' She thought angrily at how stupid the Assassin's choice was.

"Geraldine, trust me when I say that you should get out of here." She whispered back in a low and serious tone.

"But it's something that I have to do."

"And I override Raphael's task. Get out of here." she noticed Geraldine's eyes grow big.

"How did you-"

"Know? I was the one who sent him to you. Please Geraldine, for yourself, for mine, just wait in my car and I'll be there before -" But before they knew it, the lights went out in the entire facility. Though strangely the computers were still running. By the small textbox, Jeremy said that they have managed to open all the Subject rooms and Subject dining hall and that the signal of sprinklers is about to start.

"Geraldine, if you want to make sure Tim Scam gets out of here, communicate and talk with Jeremy here. He's the main hacker of this rescue mission." Uma quickly sent a message to Jeremy telling him of the switch to her daughter. After that she quickly looks at Geraldine's eyes in the dark.

"Please promise me to stay put here. Chaos is about to happen. Can you please stay safe for me?" Geraldine was about to protest, but after she saw her mother's eyes she finally relented.

"Good, take care." It was the start of a long day.

 **Subject Facility, Dining Hall Entrance, Tuesday, 12:06 nn**

He wasn't sure when or how he knew that this was his chance to escape. But he just did, from a mixture of experience and instinct. Even his father, Spiridon seemed to agree.

 _Take advantage of the dark and the element of surprise. It seems the sprinklers are about to open second now._

Taking his father's advice, he honed his other senses in full blast. He was only able to do this in small amounts since he was starting to get used to the blindfold.

He felt his arms released by his escort as he felt them startled by the sudden waterfall from the sprinklers. He took that chance to remove the blindfold from his eyes and swiftly knocked down his escorts. His attacks ended up being a mix of his WOOHP training and Spiridon's combat skills that his body seemed to adapt as his own. In no time at all, his four escorts were a down. His eyes adjusted to the dark.

Soon it wasn't long before he saw what looked to be his fellow Subjects escaping from the dining hall as they twist knecks and knock down Abstergo agents. Coming from behind him, more Abstergo agents came to place them back in their place.

But suddenly the agents were either knocked out or their throats were slit. He could make out that some had worn hoods and those who did not have hoods, have hidden blades and guns.

"Subjects, if you used Eagle vision in the Animus, now it's time to turn it on. If not then stay in the clear." A hooded woman with a British accent said before throwing two smoke bombs as more Abstergo agents made their way to them. He felt someone grab his wrist.

"Hey dude, it's Andrew, the Assassins are leading us this way." Andrew, now within his vision glowing brightly in blue as they followed the figures who were glowing in Gold. When they've made it out of the mist he sees a huge number of agents glowing in red.

"Watch yourselves, they've got guns." The shooting started, and after they ran out of bullets and before they could load them again, he and blues and golds knocked them down and killed them.

"Good Uma, everyone has made it?"

"It seems so, get them out of here Raphael, I'll just fetch someone." The hooded woman named Uma immediately went to another way as the hooded figure named Raphael pressed on a remote and a huge explosion was heard.

"Everyone this way, run to the solid black vans around the corner! Run and get in them!" And before he knew it he, Andrew and the other Subjects were in the black vans escaping Abstergo agents in a car chase throughout what seemed to be in Madrid. Assassin rescuers were shooting in Abstergo cars and some skillfully threw knives that rarely missed their targets.

They ended up in some private airport and were quickly pushed into the jet. Raphael being the last person to enter, making sure that everyone was already on board before they took off. Once they were up in the air, the female Subject who was preaching about God's salvation and his Angels said with a smirk.

"I told you the Angels will save us."

 **Abstergo Research Facility, Head Office, Tuesday, 1:47 PM**

"They're out Geraldine. Now get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice Jeremy." After getting the USB out of her mother's computer. She had successfully guided the escaping Subjects and managed to do her best to delay any more Abstergo agents from going after them. She had now been pissed off that Marron had bought the Abstergo shares from her without her knowing. She came upon it by accident when she pressed his e-mail to her mother of how he plans to give it to someone else instead. But who?

She quietly made her way out of the office moving as carefully and stealthily as she could. As expected the lights were still off, but this time so were the sprinklers. Scattered on the floor were bodies of fallen Abstergo agents with and without a pulse. She eventually found the exit but then felt someone grab her neck from behind and stabbed her womb.

"We had a lot of fun times together. Trust me when I say that I'll miss those times." She felt herself go into shock as she thought secretly that this day would never come. But now here he was, Leiman Crowlby twisting a knife to her womb as she cried out for help. He then stabbed her a second time in a different part of her womb, again slowly twisting the knife in her as she felt tears come in her eyes as she cried out for help.

"Say your final prayers, that is if you believe in them."

"Ahh."

"Tilt to the right!" She did, not knowing what else to do. Then she saw a knife flew to Leiman's face. She tried to take his arms off her but instead she falls with him.

She sees her mother running towards her and helping her get out of Leiman's grasp. Immediately she took a knife and slashed his neck and stomach in a total of five times before they make their escape. Or as fast as they could go while she was holding on to her wounds.

Once they've gotten in the car, her mother takes off her jacket and cuts it up with her knife, making an impromptu bandage for Geraldine.

"Honey can you hold on and apply pressure while I'm driving?"

"I think I can."

"Okay can you grab my phone and dial Captain Rodriguez's number? Tell him we are on our way and to get a medical team on board to treat your stab wounds."

"Okay mother."

As her mother drove rapidly to the hangar with her private planes. Her impromptu bandages had quickly absorbed a lot of blood coming from her wounds. She was starting to lose consciousness.

"Honey, we're here. There are doctors and nurses here for you." She was starting to go in and out of consciousness as she felt a number of people lay her down in a stretcher.

"Captain, we need to get to New York. Now!" This was the last thing she heard before she succumbed into sleep.

 **Unknown location, New York, Tuesd** **ay, 6: 30 PM**

"Do you recognize that you are a member of the Hellfire Club?" An old man in a ceremonial cape asks Sam on front of other members. Her hand rested on the embroidered symbol on a large napkin sized cloth. The said symbol being the fork side of a trident glowing in bright red. Red as if it just came out of the forge of a blacksmith's shop. This symbol was rested against a dark red background. Her dress being a floor length dark pink gown she had bought in Beverly Hills. The room being mostly in red with the left side of the entrances being a bar and the right being a dining area for a buffet table.

"I do."

"And do you acknowledge that this is a privilege that has it's own responsibilities?"

"I do."

"And finally, do you swear to not reject this membership at any point in your life? Not even in your dying breath?"

"I solemnly swear."

"Then your membership in the Hellfire Club is officially and formally activated Ms. Samantha Simpson." A round of applause ensued as Sam turns around and bows before the crowd before being led to the side area for the moment that _she_ had been waiting for. Making her Hellfire account to access their network and protection.

After completing the standard biodata that is regularly asked (such as full legal name, nickname or moniker, e-mail address, etc) she then proceeds to choose her password. The pre-existing 5,000 passwords of the Hellfire Club's unique purpose was not about being unique to each member. Rather it was to take note of which member used which passwords. No member was allowed to use another password unless he or she ordered the change during a formal event of the Hellfire Club.

"Interesting selection for a password Ms. Simpson." Sam laughs at the committee chairman, still in the ceremonial robes he wore with her on stage. He wrinkled his nose at her choice.

"It's one of the easiest for me to remember Mr. Onze."

"Alright a mini-rehearsal Ms. Simpson. What is your Hellfire number?"

"2012010620"

"Okay now here is your Hellfire Question: What descended from star dust that inspired the worship, greed and the pondering of people?"

"Gold"

"Very good, Ms. Simpson, everything seems to be in order. This is the way to the Hellfire Library and other connected data centers." They walk out of the function room and back into the main hall. Straight down the hall there was a fork. The right direction lead to another hall with other rooms. At the end was the door to the library.

"Just scan your hand in the bio...biolo...what was it called again?"

"Biometrics scanner?"

"Ah Yes! Whatever you kids call it. Or you can do it the less puzzling way and just enter you Hellfire number and password."

"Thank you Mr. Onze."

"Welcome to the Hellfire Club Samantha Simpson." He walks away happily swishing the cape. This was one of the few times that Mr. Onze gets to wear the cape and not be judged by the other members. If she wasn't in an urgent rush to look for what she needed, she would tease him of being more in love with the cape than his wife.

She placed her hand on the scanner where it scanned her hand and then opened up and a device popped out to scan her eye.

"Cleared: Samantha Simpson" A male robotic voice spoke as the door opened up letting her in. When she went inside, the first thing her eyes saw astounded her.

On the wall was a portrait of a woman from the waist up. Lightly tanned skin, high cheekbones, dark brown eyes that draw you in and wavy black raven hair. She wore a neutral but relaxed expression. Her clothes were black with white accents. Specifically a tastefully designed black blouse or dress that had white sleeves and collar that showed a hint of her clevage. Unusual and risky choice normally but with the way that outfit was designed had made it all work. She was beautiful and intriguing. At the bottom of the portrait Sam saw that there was an inscription. Getting closer the inscription read

 _"Knowledge is an underestimated tool. Education is an underestimated privilege. And when you have one or both, it's only meaningful if you know how to use it." - Danella Lurezzi_

"This is Danella Lurezzi?" _The Black Queen herself?_ She found herself in awe as she studied her portrait. Having now had a second look at her, she could feel the power emanating from the painting and became a little bit intimidated.

"One of her few paintings with little artistic photoshop. Even then she still feels larger than life." Startled that she wasn't alone, she quickly spun around and saw a tall lean built blonde man with a slicked back hairstyle and wore a Yale sweater. He wore an amused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you miss?"

"Samantha Simpson." After hearing this the man's eyes grew wide and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Sam, is that you?" Puzzled that he knew her name, she stepped back a little.

"I'm sorry but have we met before?" He laughs and steps closer to her.

"Ouch, and here I'd thought you wouldn't forget a friend since kindergarden till the middleschool that you left New York." Suddenly her eyes grew wide with recognition as she now spotted the dimples on his face and the mole in the left area of his collarbone.

"Nate? Nathaniel Brown is that you?" She ran and embraced him and he spun her around.

'Damn, he's all grown up and has been working out. He's no longer the chubby kid who was shorter than I am.' How could she forget her best friend who was still living in New York? She remembered how it broke her heart when she would be leaving one of her best friends behind as she moved to Beverly Hills? It was good that they still remember each other after how long they've last seen each other?

"You're a Hellfire member too?"

"Ever since I was a High School Senior."

"You got into Yale?"

"Yes I'm in their pre-law program, I'm still a freshman though. A slave to the upper years."

"Well now you're a lot higher than I am."

They both laughed and when they caught their breath, Sam remembered what she was looking for.

"Hey Nathan, I'm new around here and I would like to know a little bit more about Danella Lurezzi. Where should I look?"

"Oh here, 'Periodical Biographies', she's under the DL156 code. I wish I could stay for awhile and continue our reunion, but my friends need me for our group project due tomorrow."

"The all familiar cramming session?"

"Hehe nobody escapes it. But if you're free to continue anytime this week after tomorrow..." he writes his number and e-mail address on a piece of paper.

"Just give me a call." He winks at her before leaving the library.

"Hmm okay Danella, what is up with you? " After gathering enough books, paper clippings and what appeared to be reports, she took a deep breath and started reading through them. But after realizing that this was overwhelming, she pulled up a report called "The timeline biography of Danella Lurezzi, her final years."

 ** _Timeline Biography of Danella Lurezzi, her final years (1979-1987) by Hellfire biographer David Lane._**

 ** _1980_**

 ** _March - Danella first meets defected Soviet Spy and former KGB Komcor, Spiridon Skailinski. Circumstances of this event are unknown. (Source: Danella's letter to Stefano Lurezzi, Hellfire archives)._**

 ** _April - 3rd: Danella learns that the marriage between Veronica Bell and Johan Horniet (Pronounced Horn-yay) would not push through. Veronica writes to her desperately asking her to adopt their already 6 year old illegitimate daughter. Horniet's family would kill the girl to have no loose ends to his arranged marriage to Mary Hether. The Bell family are growing impatient as they are running out of resources to care for the child, and keep her hidden. She reasons that she hopes Danella would accept for the reason that Danella is a good teacher in addition to her status in the Hellfire Club. (Source: Veronica Bell's letter to Danella, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _Note: During this time Danella was in Florence, Italy with her family. They were there for the funeral of her father. (Source: Stefano's letters to Vernon Parr; Anika Lurezzi's letters to Fr. Proffe, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _\- 29th: Veronica's reply to Danella's response (missing). She details that her daughter is hidden in Scotland. The whereabouts was written in code on a separate paper that was sent together with the letter (Coded message is also missing). (Source: Veronica's letter to Danella, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _Note: We can safely assume that based on Bell's response. Danella must have agreed. This is supported by her following actions and letters._**

 ** _May -8th: Danella recieves a letter from one of her closest friends in the Hellfire Club, Uma Lorraine Gilden. Gilden has agreed to look for Bell's daughter in Scotland. She also updates her on the welfare and recovery of Spiridon Skailinski. Spiridon was injured on the torso by an encounter with Soviet Spies in London. She also adds that Spiridon would be a useful tool to be a part of the espionage service. (Source: Uma Gilden's letter to Danella, Hellfire archive)_**

 ** _Note: Espionage service is a service provided to Hellfire members to spy on the non-members._**

 ** _Note 2: At this point, Danella's interest in Skailinski is exclusively for his skills in espionage, interrogation and analysis on Political and Economic systems (Danella's Letter to Stefano; Danella's Letter to Katie Bell, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _-27th: The girl is found, she and Spiridon Skailinski is set to travel to New York from London on a Hellfire guarded plane. Gilden informs Danella of the flight details and adds that she convinced Spiridon to join the girl for extra protection. Spiridon is also teaching the girl self-defensive training. Based on Gilden's observations, Spiridon is a surprisingly good teacher. (Source: Uma Gilden's letter to Danella, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _June -17th: The girl and Spiridon escape Horniet's men who abducted the girl in the plane. Unbeknownst to Gilden, Clyde Horniet had made sure that it was his men who were on the Hellfire sponsored flight. They arrive in New York after Horniet's men detoured the flight and arrived in Canadian soil. They were aided by Danella's soldiers. (Source: Spiridon's open letter to Hellfire members, Hellfire Archive)_**

 ** _Note: The period from this till the April of 1982 is either unrecorded, lost or destroyed_**

 ** _1982_**

 ** _April - 10th: Danella sends a letter of congratulations to Uma Gilden (now Husk) to her marriage with Marron Husk. They have just returned from their honeymoon. She also hopes that Gilden could persuade Husk's stance on using Mira (Bell and Horniet's illegitimate daughter) in his political schemes. She mentions how Mira dislikes being involved in politics even though she has some advantage. Danella even teases that Spiridon's ideas have spread to Mira's head. (Source: Danella's letter to Uma Gilden, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _-21st: Marron Husk confronts Danella about her decision to keep Mira out of the Hellfire Club's involvement. Danella rebuts that Mira is not yet old enough to understand politics and deserves a normal childhood. (Source: Eyewitness accounts; Danella's letter to Spiridon Skailinski; Spiridon Skailinski's letter to Danella; Marron Husk's letter to Clyde Horniet, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _May -28th: Anika Lurezzi dies of breast cancer. (Source: Fr. Proffe's letters to Danella and Stefano, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _June -2nd: Anika's funeral in Brooklyn, Danella inherits her mother's mansion in the outskirts of New York. Stefano inherits her mansion in London. (Source: Anika Lurezzi's Will, Public records office)_**

 ** _October -26th: First record of Spiridon and Danella's engagement. The celebration was a private affair. (Source: Spiridon's letter to Stefano, Hellfire archives)_**

 ** _December -14th: Spiridon and Danella's wedding date. Just like their engagement, it was a private affair. (Danella and Spiridon's Wedding invitation, Hellfire archives)_**

 ** _Note: Recorded guests are Mira, Stefano Lurezzi, Gilden (without her husband) and Fr. Proffe._**

 ** _1983_**

 ** _January -18th: Danella announces her retirement from any major involvement in the Hellfire Club. (Source: Danella's letter of retirement to the Hellfire Committee; Recorded Speech, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _March -5th: Gilden's response to Danella's letter concerning the nature of her miscarriage and any possibility of future pregnancies. Thanking Danella for her concern. She requests an update if whether or not she and Spiridon have made their little Helena Elizabeth. Gilden also suggests that the hypothetical daughter take up her mother's name instead of her father's. (Source: Uma's letter to Danella, Hellfire Archives)_**

 ** _Note: Gilden mentions a lot of things in this letter, notably the following:_**

 ** _• First mention of Mira being Danella and Spiridon's officially adopted daughter (though she notes that they have been her parents for some time now). She is legally Mira Lurezzi-Skailinski._** ** _(Source: Lurezzi-Skailinski adoption case, Public records office)_**

 ** _• Her possible inability to get pregnant. The doctors hypothesizing that she and Husk's blood types are incompatible. Or that she has cists in her ovaries._**

 ** _• Helena Elizabeth is Danella's favored name for any biological daughter to come out of her marriage._**

 ** _• Danella kept her maiden name though she is married. (Source: Uma's letter to Danella, Hellfire Archives)_**

'Hmm it ends there. So Uma and Danella were close friends. That's why she knew her. But why did she point me here? Why did her story have any relevance to rescuing Tim Scam?' Sam thought as she looked over it again the second time until she noticed something.

"Helena Elizabeth...why does that look familiar?" She asks quietly as she opened her X-Powder to search. But then it hit her.

Uma's password.

Helena Elizabeth is hidden in her password.

It looked like the name Helena Elizabeth but with numbers and symbols instead of letters. And it was missing the "T", but maybe it's because it's too obvious.

'So what's with the 26? Why would Uma use Helena Elizabeth as her password? Wouldn't it be more logical to use Geraldine's na-WAIT A MINUTE!' Sam felt an epiphany take over her mind. She immediately took a piece of paper and her pen to start sorting her thoughts out.

Geraldine is 25 years old.

The fire or the tragedy in Danella's mansion happened 26 years ago.

Helena Elizabeth is the name Danella wanted her daughter to have.

And Danella and Uma are close friends.

"And Uma never told us what happened to the baby in the story! We just assumed that she- OH MY GOSH!" Sam quickly opened up her X-Powder and pulled a file picture of Geraldine's WOOHP mugshot as she ran on front of Danella's portrait.

Same brown eyes, high cheekbones, tanned skin and even their ears...a perfect match.

Needing a more systemic confirmation, she takes a picture of the portrait with her X-Powder and runs a program to detect if they have the same eye color, cheekbones, ears and skin tone.

The results were 99.9% match. Though there was a note that Danella's face is more oval than Geraldine's.

Then Jerry's face appeared on screen.

"Sam, the Abstergo Research Facility has been destroyed. According to the invisi-tracker on Scam, it appears that he has escaped to New York. Can you get to him?"

"Sure thing Jer, I just need to print something out."

"Very well, sending you his location. Alex and Clover will drop in outside of the building anytime now." Closing her X-Powder, she rushes to the nearest computer to print the jpeg file of the portrait. Printing out a colored copy of Danella's picture she carefully but swiftly rolls it up.

"If Mira is your adopted daughter, and Geraldine is your biological daughter -Who is your son? What does he have to do with Tim-Wait a minute." She looks at her portrait again.

That tanned skin... that eye shape.

 **AN: I wonder how many of you saw that one coming. Sorry if it seems rushed. I have to prep for Law School soon. Next up - The big reveal in all it's confirmations or knock downs.**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Last Wish

**AN: Just this chapter and the next before I can finally press the complete button on this story. I consider this as the chapter of the big reveal/Part 1 of the Climax. The next chapter is Part 2 of the Climax/Ending.**

 **Now trigger warning: There is a part in this chapter that may make some of you uncomfortable (I can't say what because it would be a spoiler). But if you feel uncomfortable, you can skip to the next bold line and I'll just confirm what happened in the author's note.**

 **I know I keep saying this in my other chapters but this might be the longest I've written (or maybe it's because I have huge handwriting)** **. By the way, any gramattical errors I make will be corrected after I press the complete button.**

 _"You need to learn from the past in order to move forward" - Fr. Sebaya_

Chapter 12 - The Last Wish

 **New york, Assassin safehouse, Tuesday, 6:45 PM** "Can you travel for at least an hour?" The hooded man of African-American descent called Raphael, asks him as he finishes drinking his water. Tim recalls that they've arrived at around 1:55 PM in New York. The Assassins had been waiting for their arrival and along the way, they survived yet another car chase by the Templars or Abstergo. After they eventually lose them, and after a few more turns to throw off anyone who may be tracking them. They went to the Assassin safefouse which is surprisingly well hidden. Upon their arrival, several medical and psychiatric Assassins were on standby. A wise move since in the end a lot of them have injuries both physically and mentally. They were able to get a descent shower, food and a change of clothes and room to rest and recuperate.

"How is the traffic?"

"A pain in the ass."

"Then we better go and get this shit done with." He said as he stood up and stretched. While he would be more than happy to just stay in the safe house and learn a little more about the Animus, Raphael tells him that Uma, the hooded woman from earlier, would like to speak with him. Or rather she would like to meet in a secret location. From the phone call that he secretly eavesdropped earlier, Uma had arrived shortly after they did. A difference of 25-30 minutes. According to Raphael, it was critical that he meets her. Saying that something happened 26 years ago that would explain what the Templars want from him. When he asked why not just tell him already, Raphael gave him a look and told him that he wouldn't believe it without evidence. Cursing his own curiosity he agrees after he freshens up after dinner.

"Are we going to pick up Uma?" He asks after a good 15 minutes into their travel.

"No, I have a feeling she's either travelling or is already there. Especially now that she knows you are coming. We'll not waste anymore time in this traffic."

"And where exactly is this secret location?"

"In the forest outskirts of New York. That's all I'm saying."

"Let me guess, you don't trust me? Waiting to prove that I'm on the Assassin's side?"

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I do, listen I hate those Templars. Or at least I hate their Abstergo agents. They have managed to usurp WOOHP in organizations that I hate and treat me like bullshit. But that doesn't mean I'm automatically one of you-"

"Glad to see we're on the same page. And don't worry we're not going to force you to join. Just as long as you don't align yourself with the Templars, we're good." Tim looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"I've fallen for that trick when WOOHP approached me the first time. If this is just an illusion to any hidden bullshit, you're going to regret it."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not trying to recruit you. I'm driving you to a critical meeting that may answer some of your questions."

 _While I do applaud you son for being skeptical of a stranger's intentions. I don't think it is wise to antagonize him._ _You two are going to spend at least an hour together. Maybe even more if the traffic is heavy._

'Geez thanks for the tip Spiridon.' He thought sarcastically as he noticed that Raphael is still caught in traffic despite the fact that they are making their way to the city's outskirts. Currently the traffic was moving an inch every few seconds.

This is going to take awhile.

 **New York, Tuesday, 7:30 PM**

Quickly getting down from the ambulance. Uma helped Geraldine get down from the vehicle. Careful to not tear open the already stitiched and medically treated stab wounds. Once she was down, the ambulance stopped it's siren and it was driven to the public parking. The two women along with Uma's security group went to a car that was ready for them. Geraldine was about to ask but then had second thoughts. She's guessing that there are crazier things than riding in an ambulance just to escape the traffic. Because that's what they did. There was a route from the hospital going to the outskirts of New York that wasn't caught in traffic. In 15-20 minutes they were outside of the city and they were on their way to the location that Uma wanted to take her to.

She attained some wounds from Leiman's handiwork she was treated immediately. Her mother wanted her to rest a bit first since she is still recovering. Geraldine's argument was that she would rather go there with her mother instead of sneaking out and searching for Raphael to take her there. Knowing that her mother would agree when she appealed to her protectiveness, she relented.

"It will be awhile till we get there, you can sleep if you want to."

"Mother I'd like to stay awake for awhile. That was the first time that I thought I would die when I closed my eyes."

"I understand - I was in a near death situation before. Although it's probably because of what I was feeling inside more than what was affecting me."

"You were? When?"

"When I brought you to my world 26 years ago." At this Geraldine's eyes grew wide.

"You had a difficult pregnancy with me?" Uma laughs, but Geraldine could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You could say that. Things have become difficult ever since I miscarried your sister."

"But you said you nearly died giving birth to me."

"Not in the way you think."

"Then how mother?"

"What I did was the start of mine and Marron's great divide."

"What is it?"

"You will know when we get there...another few minutes and I'll explain everything."

 **Outside the Hellfire Club Headquarters, New York, Tuesday, 7:58 PM**

'But Tim is a lot tanner than Danella...but he does have her eye shape and ears. Hmm...maybe he looks more like his father, Spiridon Skailinski.'

Sam thought as she reached the outside of the Hellfire Club's building. The ground floors (levels five and below) were used as a commerce area for the various enterprises of several Hellfire Club members. The staff who managed their stores were carefully selected to be discreet, loyal and great communicators. This was the only area that was open to the public. Although you can't open a store here unless you were either a Hellfire member or under the supervision of one.

"Sam where are you going?" Her mother asks as she sees her slowing down from a run. She sees her parents become concern and begins to leave their table in the café.

"Clover and Alex are here. They're lost and was planning to go shopping in New York."

"What? Your friends are here? And they're lost?" She sees her father's eyes widen and his expression becomes concerned.

"Yes, that's why I lead them here. I need to guide them." She then goes out and looks up on the sky and sees Clover and Alex parachuting from a WOOHP jet. Going towards a nearby dark alley. By the time that she arrived, Alex stumbled out of her parachute and caused Clover to fall on her face.

"Sorry Clover!"

"Eew I just retouched my make-up!"

"Nice to see you too."

"Sammie!" They stood up and hugged her.

"Ready to fly?" Clover hands Sam her jet pack back pack.

"More than ready, we've got to get to Tim Scam ASAP. I think I've figured it all out. There's no time to waste." She hands Clover the rolled up paper as she puts on her jet pack back pack.

"Clover can you please carefully put that paper in my back pack? It's a crucial part to solving the mystery in our mission." Noting Sam's serious tone she made sure that the paper will not get crumpled at any time in their flight. Soon the spies were in flight with the invisi tape giving them Tim Scam's coordinates. When they were directly on top of him, Sam notices that he was in a vehicle and sees the direction where he was headed. She then stops her friends from landing.

"What is it Sam?"

"I have a better idea-let's meet him in his destination."

"What?! Sam are you crazy? What if he escapes? And how did you know where he's going?"

"Tim Scam is someone who is curious. Remember when he brainwashed our mothers and then when it was a success decided to keep them?"

"Eew don't remind me." Clover said with a disgusted voice as Alex made a face.

"It's the same principle. If someone does somethig to him he will want to find out why. Especially if its something horrible that he had to go through. Come on, I think I know where they're going."

"Um where?" Alex asks as Sam takes the lead flying ahead.

"Danella's burnt down mansion in the outskirts of New York. I took a picture of the modern day map and location when I was in the Hellfire Library." They fly further from Scam's vehicle. Much to her friend's brief surprise, it seems the vehicle was following them.

"Why would Scam want to visit Danella's mansion that was burnt down 26 years ago?"

"Remember the story Uma told us? I'll explain it when we get down. Long story short, I think Tim Scam is the son in the story." Soon they landed in their destination. The site was a total devastation. If someone said that this site was an ancient ruin, they would've believed it. The area, of a block of burnt down structures were present. There was nearly little to no evidence that before it was burnt down it was a magnificent structure.

They settle on a step on what would've been a grand staircase. The only bottom two steps surviving the fire.

"Okay so first of all why should we believe the story? Uma could've been lying the whole time." Alex asked a little confused.

"Except she wasn't. Remember when Uma had revealed that she was a Hellfire member? She must have known that I have access to Hellfire resources. She knew my mom, and my mom is a part of the Hellfire Club. I think that's how she knows that I would solve the mystery of the story."

"And you were able to find something that supports her story?" Sam opens up her X-powder and begins to browse the recent Animus sessions of Tim Scam's Genetic memories. When there was a scene of a man who looked up in the mirror, she immediately paused it and took a screenshot before closing the Abstergo file.

"A lot of things Alex...and Tim's Genetic Memories confirmed something for me." Sam says as she looks at the screenshot. The screenshot of someone who held a strong resemblance to the man she come to be concerned about.

She had no doubt that this was Spiridon Skailinski. With the exception of his nearly pale white skin tone, long brown hair and a scar on his left cheek, he had a strong resemblance to Tim Scam. In studying his picture, she noticed that Geraldine also has his facial shape and chin. Tim and Geraldine seemed to have the same chin, ears, facial shape and high cheekbones.

"Who's that man?"

"That man, Alex is Spiridon Skailinski. He is the husband of Danella Lurezzi." Sam pulls up the picture she took of Danella's portrait. Now looking at the couple side by side, she now wonders how Uma was able to pull off masquerading as Geraldine's mother for so many years.

"Is he...are they the...are they his?" Clover asks yet she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Clover, they are. But girls look closely at Danella's dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, skin tone and ears."

"Okay now what?" Clover asks as she tries to focus on the traits that Sam was pointing out.

"Now put Spiridon's eye shape - just the shape not his eye color - his chin, his face shape and hair."

"Color and length?"

"Color, but about shoulder length...who do you see?" Alex tries to guess.

"Um, Frankenstein's monster?"

"I will be if you don't explain what you spies are doing here." A familiar female British accent was heard as the spies looked up. When they saw that it was Geraldine's face their eyes widened with realization and looked at Sam's face. Her face only showed mild surprise, only startled to have been caught off guard. But the fact that it was her instead of Tim Scam did not seem to surprise her at all.

"Geraldine calm down, we're not here to put you back in WOOHP." Sam said as she puts her hands up as she cautiously steps forward.

"You're not?"

"We're not?" Sam gave a look to Clover and Alex, that told them that she will handle it.

"Geraldine, your mother lead me here. I'm not here as your enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Geraldine asks getting a little bit more angrier.

"Geraldine she's right. I was the one who lead her here. Don't harm her she came under my direction." Uma said as she placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I will admit, I was expecting her to be alone. But don't worry they're not a threat."

"And how do you know this mother?"

"Do you think I would've lead them here if they were simply going to take you back in WOOHP?" At that moment a car not far from where they've gathered was parked. From the driver's side, a hooded man of African descent stepped out. From the shot gun side came Tim Scam with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't even think about running away Mr. Scam. I doubt you will want to run in with our mutual enemy again after we got you out of their grasp." Uma said with a stern voice. She also noticed in her periphery that Raphael was also keeping an eye on him.

"You're Uma right? Let's get this over with. And why are there WOOHP agents involved?" He asked as he looked at the spies. But then he lingered on Sam's face and was startled to see concern in her eyes.

 _Her gaze reminds me of the time when your mother thought I wasn't happy when she told me she was pregnant._

"Spiridon now is not the time." He muttered as he massaged his forehead a little bit.

"Yes I am. And don't worry these agents are not here to arrest you. Although I was only expecting one of them to make an appearance. Come on follow me."

"Way to make someone feel unwanted obvious." Clover mutters as they follow Uma throughout the ruins. She stops on front of what looks like a stone slab that could be mistaken for a grave with no label.

"Will you gentlemen please push that stone to the right then counter clockwise to ten o'clock with where I am being six o'clock."

"I thought I was here for answers."

"Actually I can-"

"Wait. She can wait until we are down there to address that." Uma gave Geraldine a warning look that silenced her. Seeing that he has no choice but to help if he wanted his answers he helped Raphael move the slab of stone.

While they were moving it, Sam approached Uma.

"You're going to tell them aren't you?"

"Along with other related events that happened. Please wait for me to explain."

The slab revealed a hidden stairs leading down underground.

"Clover, Alex while I appreciate you being here with Samantha. Can you please keep watch for us? I don't want to be surprised by any unwanted company." They were about to protest when Sam addresses it.

"Guys relax, I'll be fine. This needs to be with only the involved people. Guard the area."

"Are you sure?" Clover asked not believing it.

"Absolutely." Reluctantly they let her go, watching her go down underneath. Sam was the last one in the group to enter.

As she went down, Uma had just opened the entrance to the hallway.

"Mother where are we?"

"A destroyed vault, and yet ironically its own destruction was the greatest protection it gave for the objects it was protecting."

"Let me guess, is it diamonds? Controversial historical records or is it a password to a hidden bomb?"

"Be as sarcastic as you want Mr. Scam. You will be thankful that this thing is well protected after all this time."

Sam looks around the halls which illuminated at every step they took. Once they've passed a spot, the lights goes out.

"Was this here 26 years ago Uma?"

"Yes it was."

"This technology is ahead of it's time. Our mainstream technology has to catch up with whatever this is."

"If you want your answers Samantha I recommend you just browse the Abstergo files you've hacked."

"Wait a minute - you hacked the Abstergo Network?" Geraldine glanced back at Sam in disbelief.

"I just got a copy of your files, I didn't put any virus there."

"And you haven't read the files regarding the first civilization?"

"Geraldine enough, there's plenty of time for that later. Samantha will understand a few things soon. Isn't that right?"

"I'm still recovering from that impromptu Animus demo that you did on me. I still have a pounding headache in the morning." She said this in a serious tone. At that point Tim was glad that Sam couldn't see his face. It was hard for him to disguise his reaction as he discovered that she also had been placed in the Animus.

"Do you still have hallucinations?"

"Yes but they're not as vivid as before."

"So it's only the headache?"

"Yes." Sam said nearly running into Tim's back not noticing that he had stopped. Fortunately he kept on going.

They entered the room with a pedestal of metal. It was engraved with strange symbols that he hadn't seen before. On top of the pedestal looked like either a hand scanner or a place where you place your hand at least.

And he was supposed to believe this existed 26 years ago?

"Uma I think it's time the involved people get their answers." Raphael said as Uma placed her hand on the designated area and pushed it. This mechanism transformed the room.

A brighter light was turned on, and seats became present for the five of them. But the most significant change was that now there was a golden sphere that appeared on top of the pedestal. This sphere had a huge hole on top. Beside the sphere was was an object that looked like a mini umbrella. The concave dome was exactly the shape that would fill in the hole in the sphere. Underneath it was a stick with four different key teeth.

"Is...is that a piece of eden mother?"

"Yes, this among other things are what the Templars are looking for. But more importantly they want the two of you - or rather your bodies." Uma says looking at Tim and Geraldine.

"What-what are you talking about?" Geraldine asks confused. It was then she noticed that her mother had a guilty look on her face.

"What is it mother?"

"Geraldine, know that you will always be my daughter."

"Mother you're scaring me."

"Geraldine please listen to me." Geraldine reluctantly looks at Uma.

"I'm sterile, and so is Marron. We can't have children with each other or with anyone." Realization dawns on Geraldine's face.

"Then...then how - am I adopted?"

"Yes, but please wait for me to finish speaking."

"Sorry." Sensing that this could be a long story, Tim Sam and Raphael takes a seat with the two women following them. Tim was seated beside Sam, who was beside Uma. Geraldine sat in between her mother and Raphael. After a few deep breaths Uma continues.

"Your biological mother, her name is Danella Lurezzi. She and I were close friends. Her dying wish was that I protect you and your siblings from the politics of the Hellfire Club and the secret war between the Templars and the Assassins. Do you remember why Marron did not want to acknowledge you as his daughter?"

"Is it because of her...Danella Lurezzi?"

"She was a part of it. She didn't want to force you or your siblings into something you don't want to do." There was a brief moment of silence that followed before Tim Scam spoke up.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"What did she look like?" Geraldine asked hesitantly. She was still coming into grips with what has been revealed to her.

To both of their questions, Uma gave Sam a look. Sam then brought out the rolled up paper.

"This is a picture of her portrait that hangs in the Hellfire Library. It is noted to be a very accurate depiction of her." She hands the paper to Geraldine. Not bearing to wait anymore she swiftly unrolls it. She looked in awe at the beautiful woman with black wavy hair, high cheekbones an oval face and in black and white clothing.

"She..she's my mother?"

"You resemble her a lot ... Helena." She looked worriedly at the man beside her using the name that he gave her.

"Raphael, that's not my name. In case you haven't been paying attention, my name is Geraldine." Uma sighed as she said

"Actually, that is your name. Danella gave you the name Helena Elizabeth. I named you Geraldine to conceal your identity."

"What?!" Geraldine accidentally drops the rolled paper where it rolled between Sam and Tim's feet. Both of them reach for it briefly touching fingers. Shocked Sam quickly withdraws as Tim gets the rolled up paper.

"So what was my name supposed to be?"

"Helena Elizabeth Lurezzi Skailinski."

"Wait what?!" Tim reacted surprised Skailinski? He quickly opened up the paper that he was about to hand over to Sam. To say that he recieved the shock of his life was an understatement.

It was her, the woman that Spiridon said was his mother in his latest dream. Only now he could clearly see her. She wore a neutral expression in a relaxed stance. Her lips hinting at a smile, yet not really smiling.

 _She always was proud as a peacock. But part of her charm is that she admits to it._ 'Wait, if she is my mother-' his eyes looked up in astonishment.

"You're..." Geraldine raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Geraldine...Helena Elizabeth, meet your full blood older brother. Timothy William Skailinski." Uma said as she pointed her hand towards Tim Scam. Geraldine's eyes grew bigger as she looked at Tim.

"You mean...he's my brother - and Spiridon Skailinski...is he?" Uma nods.

"Are you sure? Sophia said he had been involved with at least two women-"

"I was the other one - your father was never a playboy. He didn't want any of his children to experience being illegitimate." The two newly found siblings wordlessly looked at her and each other in disbelief.

This was a surprise that Tim wasn't expecting. This was news he didn't now how to handle. How do you process suddenly meeting a long lost sister whose existence had been unknown to you until a few seconds ago? How do you reconcile that the parents you never knew weren't exactly what you had imagined them to be?

"If it helps Geraldine, you have Spiridon's chin and face shape." Sam said trying to lighten the mood. But now taking not of Sam's remark and now looking at Geraldine (or was it Helena?) he now noticed that she was right. They have the same chin, face shape and high cheekbones. They actually even share the same nose, although hers was less prominent. How could he have not noticed this before? But something was bothering him.

"Does WOOHP know? Have they known all this time that we were siblings?"

"No they don't. Templar agents in WOOHP who are under my command made sure that there was no proof that you two were related by any means. The moment Templars like Marron find out that you're siblings, they'll put you through intense experimentation. And trust me, it's worse than the Animus sessions."

"He wants Danella's abilities to control the pieces of eden."

"Yes he does and he'll harvest it by killing one of you and the other he conducts his experiments alive. I promised your parents that nothing like that will come upon either of you."

"Is that why he doesn't want me to become a Templar?"

"Yes, it will be a lot harder to experiment on you once you get Templar protection."

"Well no wonder-"

"May I ask something Uma?" There was a mystery that Sam wasn't able to solve. Uma waits and gestures for her to go ahead.

"What happened to their older sister? Mira Lurezzi - Skailinski, what happened to her?" The siblings' heads shot up.

"We have an older sister?" Tim asks as he looks at Sam's eyes.

"Mira is your adopted older sister. She's an illegitimate daughter, your parents adopted her and saved her from being killed." At this Geraldine's eyes focused on Sam.

"Who are her biological parents?"

"Veronica Bell and Johan Horniet. Their marriage didn't push through and the Horniet's were going to kill her to have no loose ends with his arranged marriage."

"Hmm I don't know those names."

"Sadly Samantha, I also do not know. That is why I lead you all to this room. So that I know or at least have a hint shere I should start my search." At this Tim's eyebrow arched up.

"You don't know? I thought you had a lot of resources to help you."

"Actually I don't. The resources that I have are tricky to use. Long story short a lot of people want to either manipulate, marry or kill your sistera in the Hellfore Club. If I use their resources, Marron will surely find out and put her under his control. Also I will be questioned by both Marron and the Templars. As far as the Templars in power are concerned, she's unimportant with any of their businesses. And Marron will take it as a sign that I'm still loyal to your parents though they are dead. And that is a risk that I cannot take."

"Is that why you defected? To use Assassin resources?"

"No, Mr. Scam it wasn't. But even if I was, the Assassins have very few resources now. I wouldn't want to impose. But enough of that. Do you see the Golden sphere and its key on top of the pedestal. Only you two can touch it without becoming crazy. Grab it, and put the key inside the Sphere. Then when it starts to glow, ask it to show everything that happened that are related to April 30, 1987. This is the day when your parents died and your mother's mansion burned down. And don't ask how I know. Your mother had always implied that it was some sort of recorder." Not wanting to waste anymore time, Geraldine grabs the objects and handa them to Tim.

"Will you do the honors? I...I don't think I can." Wordlessly Tim grabbed the two objects, sitting down, he inserted the key into the hole. He twisted it until the key snuggly fits. The sphere began to glow in Tim's hand.

'Show us what everything that happened on April 30, 1987 and all related events.'

 **Suddenly the ball let out a blinding light forcing everyone to close their eyes.**

After a few seconds they open their eyes and they appear to be inside of a control room in Abstergo.

"Where are we?" Sam asks reaching out to grab something to help her stand. But then she notices that its holographic. With his free hand, Tim helped her get up. Before another word was said a younger Uma entered the control room.

"Geraldine I'm not sure of how much help I can be of you." She said as she crosses her arms as the woman of middle eastern descent known as Geraldine Abeyta closes the door behind her and locks it.

"Have you tried convincing him with sex?" The younger Uma sighed.

"It didn't work, I need to be more subtle."

"And I thank you for your effort."

"Are you sure Geraldine? They're not even going to spare the Assassin families who are moderates? Even the ones where some members are Templars?"

"They are sparing no one Uma. They are targeting families who are wealthy and influential first since they don't have any information about the ones who are hiding underground. A rule of thumb they follow is that as long as they don't share in the beliefs of the powerful Templars, they die."

The younger Uma looks at Geraldine Abeyta thoughtfully.

"Thank you Geraldine. But I cannot be involved actively. It is a risk that I cannot take. But please find a way to give this news to someone named Danella Lurezzi ASAP."

"Who is she?"

"Someone on their target list. How soon will they carry this out?"

"We don't know for sure. But if she is on their target list, they could be watching her every move. Fleeing to a safe shelter is nearly impossible. Especially if they do it early. Realistically, its 3 weeks to 3 months from now."

"Place that together with the warning."

"Alright."

"Geraldine, you must know that the moment you step out of this door, I will resume siding with Marron."

"Understood."

 **A flash of bright light clears the scene.**

They are still in the control room. This time with Geraldine Abeyta and Gabriella Scottman, Sam's mother.

"Is the message sent?" Geraldine asks with urgency.

"It is, but how sure are we that this woman will get it?"

"You've already sent her five warnings already. It's dangerous to you if she replies."

"Maybe I should try one more method to know if she really got it."

"Be careful Gabby."

"I will mentor." Gabby smiles as they are on their way out. Abstergo's Gray and White halls looking as if they had been newly repainted. Suddenly their path was blocked by Abstergo agents and Marron Husk.

"I know you two have been guilty from the start. Geraldine Abeyta and Gabriella Scottman you two are hereby excommunicated by the council. You shall suffer the consequences." Geraldine immediately pulls out a gun as she and Gabby begin to run away.

They were able to hide in a corner when the path has cleared.

"Run, Gabby, run for your life."

"I can't leave you!"

"You will have to. Go to Uma Husk if you want to make sure the message gets to Danella."

"Who is she?"

"Her friend. She's in the Hellfire club headquarters. She's organizing their library in New York that Abstergo is designing." She pushes Gabby out and in the direction of the parking lot. As Gabby starts the car, and begins to make her way to the exit she sees her mentor get shot multiple times.

"NO!" Gabby drives away heading for New York City.

 **Another flash of light comes and clears the scene.**

"Miss Uma please I need your help. I need to warn someone. They need to know something soon." Gabby pleads on front of Uma in one of the red and black hellfire meeting rooms in New York.

"And who is this person?"

"Danella Lurezzi I believe." Uma then stands up and leads Gabby to the Hellfire library. The same library that Sam was in a few hours ago. But the distinct difference is that the Library's interior were white and gray the same colors used in Abstergo. In the place where you would see Danella's portrait, in this scene there was a gold plate that read "Designed by Abstergo." Uma then gives her access to writing her message and giving it to the mailman who delivered it directly to Danella Lurezzi. After the mailman was paid and she prepares to leave. She feels Uma push her towards someone.

And that someone was Marron Husk.

"Here she is Marron, the one you've been looking for."

"What? Miss Uma how could you?" She turns to run but was held back by Marron.

"I thought she was your friend?"

"There are no friends in the Inner circle. I'll ready the transportation Marron." When Uma exits the library. Things went from bad to worse.

"You have nowhere to escape. Did you really think that you, an 18 year old girl, can outrun me?" He then pushes her down on the floor and hold her as he sits astride on her torso which also locked her arms from getting loose. He began to tear her clothes off.

"No! Mommy!"

"Please stop it Marron! Don't do it! Stop!" Marron takes each of her arms and breaks them so she won't be able to push him away. He uses the clothes he tore earlier to bind her hands together. Then he changes his position as he continues to remove her clothes from the lower half.

"Please go away, I've already been excommunicated. Please go away. STOP!" Sam turned away, now knowing what punishment was worse than excommunication. She could hear her mother's cries as her own tears start to pour out from eyes. She didn't know who had comforted her and pressed her against his chest as she cried her eyes out. For some reason when she heard Tim Scam's voice comforting her, it made the scene behind her a little bit bearable.

"This is your punishment for helping them." He winced as he saw the man named Marron spread Gabby's legs and place himself in between. While he never met the man in person, even he detested what he was doing in this memory. He was willing to kill, torture and steal. But he would never stoop this low.

No matter how she detested him, she never thought that she could hate him even more. She turned to look at her mother, her adopted mother looking away with guilt. Raphael was stoically beside her. But even without seeing his eyes, she could tell by his stiffness that even he was uncomfortable watching it.

"Stop! PLEASE STOP! You're hurting me." The younger Uma walks in but pauses at the sight.

"Please help me! Please! Please make him stop!" When Marron had stop grunting, he took out his knife and began to make large cuts on her mother's thighs. Her mother whimpered and Uma did nothing.

"Let's go Uma, she's as good as dead."

 **A flash of blinding bright light clears the scene**.

This time they were in a large bedroom that was divided into the sleeping area ans the sitting or receiving area. The color scheme was of a relaxing combination of blues and greens. By a large window that was near a fire place in the bedroom, sat Danella by her desk. In her left arm was holding a baby Helena Elizabeth who was breast feeding. On front of her was the Golden Sphere was on front of her as she writes notes in her stationary with her right hand. This is the same sphere that Tim was holding in his hand now.

A tall man with tanner skin than Danella's skin and who had brown hair walks in after knocking.

"Have you decided what to do with that?"

"Not entirely Stefano, this is a strange artifact. It's similar to Altair's apple, but this one...it also grants wishes. The trade off is that once you wish on it, it loses it's mind controlling abilities and only becomes a recorder and knowledge giver. Less powerful than the apple by then."

"How many wishes does it grant?"

"According to it, it granted two already. One by our parents and one from a distant ancestor of ours. It has one last wish to grant."

"How do you make a wish?"

"Tell it you're goong to make a wish, remove it from the key. The key will glow moderately as you hold the two pieces to make your wish. Keep repeating the wish until the key glows into a bright blinding light. When the key no longer emits the light it is safe to place it down, and your wish will certainly come true...are you planning on using it?"

"No-but from a safety perspective, you and Spiridon should use the last wish as soon as possible." Suddenly by the door Spiridon appears holding Tim as a toddler.

"Dany, there's a Hellfire messenger downstairs."

"What is the message?" She asks as Helena briefly cries as Danella switches breasts to feed her. She becomes quiet as she continues to suckle.

"The same anonymous one that warns us about an incoming Templar attack. Do I respond?"

"No don't. Its an anonymous message. If we reply we might be placing the sender in danger."

"I'll leave you two alone. I promised Mira that I would tell her stories from my time in Italy." Stefano leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Placing Tim on his cradle, Spiridon then goes to Danella's side.

"Have you found any information of when this attack might happen? The sphere only says that it will take place during the eve of Beltaine. It refuses to answer me when Beltaine is." He sighs and takes a deep breath.

"You're not going to like it."

"I don't like being in the dark."

"Beltaine, from Scottish and Irish folklore - it's their term for May Day. The eve of Beltaine is on April 30."

"My birthday. Dammit and I was looking forward to celebrating it this year."

"It's only 2 months away." When Helena was done feeding, Spiridon places a towel on his shoulder and burps her as he looks into Danella's eyes.

"We better make a plan that ensures our children's survival. I have worked hard for them to be secure once they are born and for Mira to be adopted into our family. I won't allow the attack of fanatical Templars to ruin that." Spiridon places a now sleeping Helena in her cradle beside Tim's cradle.

"You do know they may end up hating us."

"Spiridon it is better that they may hate and curse us when they are alive than not having a chance to live because they are dead."

 **Another light then blinds flashes from the sphere in Tim's hands. Clearing the scene.**

This time they were in the living room. A calendar read that it was April 29, 1987. The Grandfather clock chimed that it was 5:00 in the evening. They were gathered in the area by the main door. Danella was going down beside her brother from the stairs. She was holding Helena while a maid followed behind her.

"Did you use the Last wish yet?"

"No. I don't know why but its as if its telling me not to use it yet."

"Danella."

"Stefano please, I am just using what ths sphere and the apple tell me. And both are telling me not to make the final wish yet." Stefano looks at her worriedly.

"I hope you know what you are doing." He goes ahead and readies the vehicle. Danella spots a girl with pale skin similar to that of Spiridon's skin, black wavy hair and brown eyes similar to her own, crying. She was trying to hold her own tears back but just couldn't.

"Linda, can you please hold Helena for awhile?"

"Certaintly Madam." After giving the baby girl to the maid, Danella kneels down on front of the weeping girl.

"Mommy why aren't you coming with us? Why are we getting separated?"

"Mira, trust me, I never want to leave you. But there are people who don't want me or your daddy alive anymore. And neither of us wants to see you die. Do you understand?"

"No, why does it have to be this way?"

"Mira, daddy and I don't want this. But its for your own safety."

"Danella, we need to go before the sun sets." Stefano calls out.

"Forever can spare a few more moments Stefano." She looks back to the eyes of her daughter.

"Mira, know that we love you...very much. And because we love you...because we want to see you alive and old enough to live your life...because of that we need to be separated." Danella removes her necklace. A black choker with a pendant that was violet star in a circle. She puts it around her daughter's neck.

"In rememberance of me. Will you promise me to take care of your little brother?"

"Yes mommy." The two embrace, Mira still holding back tears. It was at this moment that Spiridon came out of the bathroom behind Mira with a sleeping Tim in his arms with a kiddie bag as his back pack. He saw Danella's eyes begin to water. The scene was broken when Stefano escorts Mira to the vehicle. Danella then walks over to Spiridon.

"Spirdon, let me have a look at him...for the last time." Her voice breaks as Spiridon nods and carefully puts him in his mother's arms for the last time.

The grown up Tim Scam was speechless as he clearly sees his mother shed tears as she holds him. Gives him her last embrace. Her last kiss.

"Goodbye my son, please survive...please live for me, Timothy William."

 **A blinding light flashes before their eyes.**

This time they've found themselves looking at Danella wearing a dress with two pockets as she was holding Helena, Linda leading her throughout the garden and into the forest.

"Damn those spies! How the fuck were they able to get in and start burning the house down? No matter the baby is away from the fumes."

"Madam Danella please, you can still escape with me. Helena is only six months old. She still needs you."

"Linda please don't make this harder than it has to be. Keep your head down they're here." Danella hands Helena to Linda as she sees Marron join his troops in propagating the wild fire in her mansion.

"Good evening Danella wherever you are. And Happy Birthday! Initially I thought I would just send you a standard cake with some candles on it. But then I thought 'Why not give her a fire? It will surely make a statement.' Oh but don't worry, I have an additional present for you." Her heart sank when she saw whay Marron had raised up in the air.

It was Stefano's head. Detatched from the rest of his body.

'Please, please whomever is up there. Please let them arrive safely. Let them be safe from Marron's fanatical destruction.'

"I wasn't able to nab your husband. But trust me when I say that we will eventually find your children." Suddenly she sees Spiridon lead their troops in battle. This caught their enemies off guard.

"Linda stay hidden and protect Helena. I'm going out there to help my husband." She removes the golden sphere from her pocket, the key still inside the sphere as she holds it out.

"Control everyone's minds who is harming me or Spiridon." She starts to walk out as she walks towards the battlefield. Marron was too out of her range as she held everyone's minds long enough for them to lose their consciousness.

"Fighting dirty are we Danella? Even I detest mind control." Marron mocks as Spiridon comes to Danella's side.

"Life is rarely fair Marron. You're right you don't like mind control hence you label it brainwashing." Spiridon says as he shoots Marron but his bullets were dodged.

"Danella do it now!" Protected by their own troops. Holds the sphere on front of her.

"I want to make a wish." The sphere glows and she quickly separates the key from the sphere. But just then Marron stabs Spiridon in the heart. And then for good measure he shoots him until he runs out of bullets.

"I wish for my children to survive this secret war between the Assassins and Templars." She keeps saying and thinking this until the light from both artifacts die out and the two objects are no longer emitting bright light. It lasted for a minute and 10 seconds.

"No! Fuck you Danella for using that last wish." Marron cries out as Danella hands the objects to one of her troops in a bag. After giving her instructions, the troop retreated. Danella then turns her attentions to Marron.

"You wanted me Marron here I am." She starts throwing knives at him to hold him down.

"No Danella don't!" Uma runs right behind her. This distracted Danella for a few seconds. Marron saw this and heard a baby crying. He took his chance as he removes a knife and throw it at the direction of the baby's crying. Seeing this just in time, Danella placed herself on front of the knife which had hit her on her right breast. Another knife came flying which embedded itself on her stomach. And the last knife that she was able to take landed on the area below her left breast. Seeing Danella fall, she sees Marron has stood up but is prepared to throw a last knife.

"Move out of the way Uma."

"No Marron I will not."

"Stop trying my patience Uma!"

"Listen to me for awhile why don't we adopt her?"

"Uma are you crazy?"

"Marron please! We have tried so hard to make our own child. We can never have one."

"Uma you don't understand." Marron said uncomfortably as his wife refuses to move out of his shooting range.

"She must die." Uma looks at him straight in the eye. Not even attempting to move from her spot.

"Did you have to pay for your father raping your mother?" At this Marron was taken aback.

"What?"

"Did you find yourself punished for killing your mother in childbirth? Answer the question please." He then looks down not being able to meet her eyes.

"That's different."

"How so? You weren't punished for that crime or the crime done by your father to your mother, why should Danella's child pay the price of her parent's crimes?"

"Uma-"

"Please Marron, let me have the child. Let me be the mother that I've always wanted to be. Let this be the child to whom you can finally be a father to."

"Why should her child be the one whom we adopt?"

"Because only everyone present will know that we are two sterile Templars. And the rest of everyone here are either Assassins or loyal to Spiridon and Danella." The atmosphere tenses, in the periphery she sees a little boy of African descent hide behind the maid holding a still crying baby close to her chest. She was behind two Assassins who were protecting her.

"Don't do it Marron. Please!"

"Uma it has to be done."

"Marron, please...I'll do anything."

"Anything?" She sees him become interested.

"You'll really do anything?"

"Yes, just let me save her. Don't punish her the way you were never punished for the death of your mother." A few minutes later. Marron left in one of the many cars that he had arrived in. And Helena was in Uma's arms as she stood beside Linda.

"Don't worry she will be safe with me."

"I promised her mother that I would protect her. I'm not sure if I could trust you."

"Then be her nanny for Danella. You can keep your promise that way." She then felt a tug in her skirt and sees the same little boy who was hiding behind Linda.

"Miss, my teacher Danella wants to speak with you."

"She's still alive?!" Both women exclaimed as they rush to her side. Danella was now beside her dead husband Spiridon. Probably requesting that he be laid by her side.

"Uma, thank you for saving her...I'm actually not sure if I could say goodbye to her...maybe this is fates way of doing it for me. Promise...promise me you'll be her mother for me."

"I will-"

"Uma I am dying, please let me finish." Uma simply nodded, then Danella continued.

"Look for my children, make sure they are safe...That all of them are safe and not forced into anything. That they are all well." She then turns to the little boy who brought Uma and Linda to her.

"Raphael, I'm so sorry that I will be the first dying person you need to perform the final rites to. Please help Uma in protecting and taking care of Helena Elizabeth. Help Uma keep her safe for me." At this Raphael's eyes had grew with surprise.

"But Mentora I'm only 8 years old." At this Danella simply smiled.

"Even an 8 year old can help. You just need to know how. Please Raphael Guilarri, do this for your teacher who will leave any second now. Get the necklace in my pocket...give...give this to Helena when the time is right." Raphael nodded as he knelt closer to Danella's head.

"Don't worry Raphael, Spiridon and I will guide you in spirit. Come on, please do the final rites. The way...the way that I taught you." Not bothering to hide his tears he puts his right hand over Danella's eyes.

"You were a great mentor that we were lucky to have. May you now be reunited with your soulmate, family and friends in who await you after death." He gently closes both eyelids as Danella takes her last breath.

"Requiescat in Pace, Mentora Danella Lurezzi." He then bows his head for a moment of silence. And then he reaches inside her pocket and takes the necklace. The necklace had a pendant of a red templar cross intertwined with the Assassin's "A" in gold.

 **A flash of bright light surprised them. For this light was brighter than any of the previous times it had changed scenes.**

Their setting was a setting that Tim Scam knew all too well.

It was his first foster home - where his horrible childhood started. The scene was in his bedroom, this time he and Mira were sleeping soundly. It was strange seeing her there when as far as he can remember, be had to share it with kids who were his bullies in childhood.

Then the drunk bastard who was the man of the house, barged into their room and dragged Mira away from their bed causing her to wake up.

"Get up you bitch! Come on." Tim becomes enraged when the drunk bastard drags her harshly.

"Mr. Tier be quiet my brother is sleeping."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Ouch! Please you're hurting me." He continues to drag her out as he throws her down the stairs.

"Get up you little brat! You're going to a place far away. More kids are coming."

"What the heck Mr. Tier? I can't leave my brother!" The drunk bastard chuckled. And Tim felt his hands clenched.

"Of course you are. I need money. And you little brat are a bitch. And my house has no room for bitches like you." He grabs an empty beer bottle and smashes it onto her head. Mira retaliates by kicking him in the balls.

"FUCK! YOU BITCH! Boys get her out of here. Where's my money?" Mira feels herself being grabbed by two stronger men. No matter how hard she tries she can't wriggle out of their grasp. At the corner of her eye she sees a man hand Mr. Tier a bundle of cash. All of them were in Benjamins.

"Where are you taking me? I can't just leave my little brother! No I won't leave him!"

"Don't worry bitch, I'll make sure he never knew you existed." Tier laughs like a maniac as Mira was dragged off.

"Have a nice time in Southeast Asia! Maybe when you start to enjoy being a whore, you'll get enough money to get your brother! That is if he remembers you!" He continues to laugh as he watches Mira be gagged.

"NO! TIMmmm" After being gagged she was forced into the car.

The scene had faded away when it was finished. The sphere in Tim's hand stopped glowing as the five found themselves back in the room where they had started.

"Oh my." Was all Sam could let out as she sits down. Emotionally exhausted as the journey that the sphere had shared with them. There was a lot to process and she looks at the other four. It seems like everyone was just recovering from the emotional roller coaster they've just been on.

But that didn't last long. Her X-Powder rings breaking the silence.

"Sam, Marron is here and he's got company. But he says he just wants to talk. We don't know with whom though."

"Thanks Alex we're on our way back." Closing the X-Powder she looks up at the four.

"You do know that once we do go out, one of us could die right?" Raphael said stoically.

"Yes and now I really won't mind it if that someone was Marron."

"Point taken Helena, and he also won't mind seeing either you or your brother dead."

"Well what do you suggest then? Because I'm not about to be protected like a princess in a tower." Tim scoffs as he gave Raphael a "Don't even think about it" look.

"Actually I agree with Tim, if the sphere is going to grant the last wish they are actually two of the most protected people in the room." Sam reasons as the siblings look at her with subtle surprise.

"I don't want to tempt fate, wish or no wish granted."

"Raphael we'll need to go back up there now. My ex-husband is not a patient man. He becomes worse if we keep him waiting."

 **AN: Coming up the last chapter of this book "Something Ends, Something Begins." Sorry if it all seems rushed but I have to be finished with this story soon.**

 **To those who were feeling uncomfortable in a certain scene yes Gabby at 18 years old was raped by a man she detested.**

 **Now because I will be in hiatus after the last chapter I've got a few questions that I need survey answers to.**

 **1.) Now that you know what is the big spoiler that I've been building up to at this point. In your honest opinion which name should Geraldine Husk use now that it is revealed that she and Tim Scam are brother and sister? Should she stick with Geraldine Husk? Should she use Helena Elizabeth? Or should it be a combination of the two? Also keep in mind that Uma will be divorcing/annulling her marriage with Marron so she will be going back to her maiden name of Gilden.**

 **2.) Who is your favorite character among my original characters? (Reggie Simpson, Leiman, Nathan brown, Uma, Marron, Danella, Spiridon, Raphael, Linda, Roger, Jeremy the IT guy, Abbie, Olga, Spiridon's doctor and higher ups, the subjects who were talking about angels, well those are the ones with speaking roles. Everyone mentioned in the timeline is also an OC)**

 **3.) Who is your least favorite/most hated character? (See list in number 2)**

 **4.) In my depiction who is your favorite non-OC character (Aside from the Totally spies characters which include Bob, Britney, Gabby, Dimitri -I just gave him a speaking part- There's Assassins Creed characters which include Sophia and Alan Rikkin, Warren Vidic, Altair Ibn La'ahad and his wife Maria Thorpe, Al-Mualim and from Sailor Moon we have Motoki Furuhata aka Andrew in the Cloverway English dub)? These are not all of them but you get the idea.**

 **5.) Who is your least favorite among the non-OC characters? (See list above)**

 **6.) Which is your favorite chapter in terms of substance and writing style (Minus the grammar typos because once I finish this and once I have free time I will correct them)?**

 **7.) Which is your least favorite chapter in terms of substance and writing style?**

 **8.) Which story are you most excited to discover in Book 2? (ex: Danella's back story, Danella and Spiridon's love story, Mira's story, the Tim-Sam-Nathan love triangle, yes I confirm that is a thing that I've been planning on before I even uploaded the first few chapters of this story)**

 **9.) Which story are you least excited to discover in Book 2?**

 **10.) What is your question for me?**

 **Just to give you an idea Book 2 is about new relationships/new dynamics in a relationship. It will most likely center around the Hellfire Club and the new dynamics between it, WOOHP, and its members.**

 **And because at this point I personally don't consider it a spoiler now.** **My OCs Spiridon Skailinski, Danella Lurezzi and Mira Lurezzi-Skailinski are based of the family by destiny of the Witcher series.**

 **Spiridon - Geralt of Rivia**

 **Danella- Yennefer of Vengerberg (Team Yen all the way!)**

 **Mira- Ciri**

 **The titles of the last two chapters of this book are also the titles of Witcher short stories.**

 **The Last Wish - How Geralt and Yennefer became a couple.**

 **Something Ends, Something Begins - Geralt and Yen's non-cannon wedding written by Sapkowski.**

 **To those who wants to find out about the dynamics of this couple who are new to the Witcher series. I'll post recommended videos on my profile. (Mini-Disclaimer: I have not played any of the witcher games BUT I've read all of the books).**


	14. Something Ends, Something Begins

**AN: The final chapter of this journey (after five medium sized notebooks later). Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. I will be going on Hiatus till my Law School Summer (maybe in Christmas break I'll upload a short story in this universe). You can still send me a PM but just know that it may take awhile for me to respond. While I wish this story was a bit longer I sadly cannot control my Law School, my Law School controls me.**

Chapter 13 - Something Ends, Something Begins.

 **Lurezzi mansion ruins, Outskirts of New York, Tuesday,11:30 PM**

"Why am I not surprised to see the three of you here?"

"Do we really need to answer that?" Uma asks as she carefully looks at Marron and his troops and looks back at the two revealed siblings who were looking tense. The five of them who had emerged plus Clover and Alex stand outside the slab entrance. The sphere and the key being in Tim's jean pocket showing an obvious bulge. Marron's troops had surrounded them. He steps forward lighting a cigar that he got from his jacket and blowing a puff of smoke in the air.

"By the looks on your faces, I assume that the two of you know more or less the full story of the events that happened 26 years ago. And I assume that the two of you" he points his cigar at Tim and Geraldine. "know of your blood relation with each other?"

"We know, Marron get to your point."

"Very well Geraldine. It seems we find ourselves at an impasse. You obviously don't want to allow the Templar community to conduct research on your bodies because of something related to human dignity and human rights or whatever reason you would like to give us, and the world still won't move into the direction of progress. May I ask how could you be so selfish? Isn't that what constitutes goodness? To give one's life for the benefit of others? You two have rarw genes that would make a difference. The ability to manipulate the pieces of eden, such as that Sphere that you have in your pocket and to be immune to its effects is a gift that should be shared. Especially to people who are more than qualified to make a better world. Why should their ideas and dreams go to waste simply because they don't have the genes."

"Sorry but I don't get it." Marron's attention turned to Sam who interrupted his monlogue.

"If you're so desperate for their genes, why kill their family? Doesn't that just make your job harder?" At this Marron scoffs at Sam.

"I don't know who you are, but do you really think that me killing them off is a hindrance? Danella is not the only descendant of Ezio Auditore, just as those two are not the only descendants of Altair. But I do need a sample of their genes and those damned Assassins refused to give us their bodies." Tim narrows his eyes.

In the memory shown by the sphere his mother was unable to control Marron's mind. And thus this lead to his father fighting with him in hand to hand combat. His mom was a little bit closer and Marron was already technically within range.

And yet Marron is still unaffected.

'Hmm'

"Because that isn't your only goal isn't it? You're also a descendant of Altair and Ezio." Marron's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you are talking about Subject 20." At this Tim laughs sarcastically.

"Come on you bastard. Let's not be shy around here. You can also control the pieces of eden, and you are also immune to it's mind controlling effects. That's why my mother wasn't able to knock you out or kill you with the Sphere before she made the last wish. She was your competition wasn't she? And to top it all off she was your political enemy." Tim smirks as he notices Marron become uncomfortable.

 _Getting warmer son. Getting warmer._

'Thanks Spiridon.'

He then moves forward and points at Marron.

"You only want your line to be the ones to control these artifacts. Because it is only your line whom you will have control over. And when the whole world is relying on your family to make sure the world is a better place, it will give you unprecedented power. Especially among the Templars."

"But there's a problem isn't it?" Sam adds now realizing where Tim was going and what Marron's motives really were.

"You are sterile or infertile, you can't have any children with any woman. The momentary pregnancies that Uma had with you always ended in a miscarriage. Uma has polycistic ovaries but polycistic doesn't mean infertile. You were hoping to get the sphere before Danella or Stefano used its last wish to remove your sterility. With them gone, only you can make the last wish without going crazy. That's why you were so pissed off when she used the last wish as you were fighting with Spiridon. Because that was your last if not only chance to become fertile and start your dynastic monopoly. And while you could've had that with Geraldine as your adopted daughter, in your mind she was still competition."

"Deep in your heart it still wasn't the same. She was still the daughter of your competition. She was still my sister. But the moment she officially becomes a Templar, she has other people protecting her. Other people whom you can't afford to step on. Oh sure, she may still be manipulated into their research experiments-"

"Hey!"

"No offense." He looks pointedly at Geraldine who has an annoyed look on her face.

"But she wouldn't be under your control anymore. She wouldn't need to do your dirty work to keep WOOHP busy and off your back as you continue killing off your competition." Marron looks at Tim enraged.

"How did you know that?!"

'I didn't I just guessed.' Tim thought with a smirk as he watches the man responsible for tearing his family apart become irrationally enraged.

"And when she was done with her usefulness. You would begin your experimentations on her. Even if it ends up killing her." Sam finished. Looking even more horrified at the man who had forced himself on her own mother.

Feeling enraged Geraldine feels her hands clench as Raphael places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I knew I wasn't worth anything to you. But am I really just another subject to experiment on?"

"Were you really expecting anything more?" And that was the trigger before she felt herself want to run and attack him but was held back by Uma and Raphael.

"You wouldn't come here without a reason Marron. Do you really want to still grab them for your experiments?"

"Careful Uma." Marron brings out a slightly bigger ball that was similar to the sphere that was in Tim Scam's pocket.

"I know how to use the Apple of Eden. You would easily lose." He demonstrates this by controlling Raphael causing him to nearly breaking and crushing Geraldine's arm.

"Ouch! You son of a -"

"Marron! Please stop this!" Marron removes the control he has on Raphael. Raphael then briefly apologizes to Geraldine which she nods, now knowing the power of the apple. She goes up to Tim Scam's side and whispers.

"We need to get him alone with us. We're the only ones aside from him who are immune to the mind controlling effects and can use the Apple without going crazy."

"On it, I've got my knife ready."

"Are you crazy? He can easily kill you with the said knife. All he has to do is use the apple to lift the knife and slit your throat."

"Well we can't go be alone with him unarmed."

"Can you kill him by twisting his neck or suffocating him?"

"Yes"

"Then we don't need weapons." She then walks on front of Marron.

"Fine you can take us, but only if none of your troops accompany us. We'll go willingly."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asks astonished.

"Good choice: I ask that none except the two of you to come with me."

"May I have the Hot and Spicy gum?" Tim asks before following Geraldine and Marron.

"What are you going to use it for?"

"Something that you're too scared to do, blondie. It's one of my creations I know how to use it." Before Clover could retaliate further Sam hands him his her pack. While he would've wanted it to last longer he can't let this bastard know what they're up to. He quickly arrives in Geraldine's side and behind Marron. When he notices that Marron's troops have not followed them but instead started attacking the company they've left behind, he rapidly pushes Marron down and hold him down.

"Get the Apple!" He screams as he holds Marron down and Geraldine grabs the Apple from Marron's grasp. Marron with his free hand will not let it go. Tim unwraps a Hot and spicy gum and quickly places it in Marron's mouth. This caused Marron to choke letting go of the Apple. Tim quickly stood up as Geraldine flings Marron to the side as he was experiencing pain in his mouth from the capsaiacin chemical that causes spiciness to have that burning effect in your mouth. Geraldine seeing that the troops had pulled out their most deadly weapons on Uma and Raphael, went within their range. She stopped them by controlling their minds causing them to freeze and fall back down.

"We don't have time come on." Their company reaches the road outside of the ruins.

"Let's go to the Hellfire Club in New York. No one can touch us there."

"Um, Uma in case you're forgetting Clover and I aren't Hellfire members."

"I never said that we were going to the restricted area. We're just going to a lounge room in level 5. Accessible but discreet. Get in, we need to go there now."

Seeing Marron starting to get up, Raphael and Tim get back in their own ride and start driving away. The spies ride with Geraldine and her mother.

They got their quickly as there was no traffic. Geraldine gets a text from Raphael that they are already waiting in the lounge room in level 5.

However when they arrive they see Gabby and Reginald talking to a police.

"Danggit, I told my parents that you guys were lost in the city and needed me to go around as a guide."

"Well in a way we were." Alex said as Clover has a sweatdrop from her head.

"You have a stronger Alibi with me around. Let's get on it shall we." They step down from the car as Uma hands over the keys to the valet. When Gabby sees Sam she runs to her and embraces her. Reginald catches up.

"Dear you had us worried. You weren't answering your phone it's past midnight-"

"Don't worry Gabby, I decided that the latest addition to the Hellfire Club should have a tour around New York with her friends whom we've found near a Mcdonald's." Uma's voice startled Gabby. And Sam couldn't blame her mother for not knowing how to react.

"Uma, thank you for bringing Sam and her friends to us. It's morning already-"

"-and she, her friends and I have one more matter to settle with before all else. Time is of the essence Reginald. Don't worry, I won't -"

"Uma...can I have a word please with my daughter. You can go ahead."

"No I will wait here until you've finished." Uma leads Geraldine and the rest to the café to order some coffees as Reginald and Gabby talk with Sam in private.

"Sam, I don't know how you met her but I don't trust her. Be careful not to trust every word she says." Gabby says with a serious tone in her voice. She looks straight into Sam's eyes.

"I know mother, I won't."

"Starlight listen to me." Reginald says as Sam faces him.

"Uma is someone who is on top of the Hellfire food chain. She's probably in the Inner circle. And she is dangerous when you offend her. We don't know why she took an interest to you and your friends. But be aware that in every action she takes, there's a political motive underneath it all. And that might end up getting you hurt if you are not careful."

"I will Daddy." She hugs both of her parents as they escort her to Uma's company.

"Our room is on the sixth floor Room 21. Uma can there be exceptions?"

"Sorry Reginald there can be no exceptions. But we do have guest rooms in Level 5. I already had them arranged. The sooner we start the sooner she'll be with you and Gabriella." Uma walks briskly away and after a final reminder on how to reach them Sam along with the rest went to the lounge room in level 5.

The lounge room was in Black, White and Red. Much like Danella's attire, the colors complement each other through its elegant and classy design. The most open places were the tables in the middle. Each and every booth could hold at least 8 people and were secluded from each other. Tim and Raphael were already in a booth. Drinking Coffee as the rest arrive.

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can all sleep. Tim I suspect you recognize the place of the last scene shown by the sphere. Where is it?"

"That's my first foster home. Now that I know my older sister was sold off-"

"Let's focus on finding your sister. To save energy can you ask the sphere to show us where Mira is currently in now?"

"Uma are you nuts? we aren't the only ones here."

"Then close the curtain of our booth Raphael. These booths were made for discretion and privacy." Reluctantly Raphael closed the curtains and Tim brought out the Sphere and twisted the key till it glowed.

"Show us where Mira Lurezzi-Skailinski is right now." The sphere showed a holographic image of a now grown up Mira, in a town square. She then turns to a priest who came out of the Church.

"Mi scusi, Padre, ma sai quale sia la strada per Firenze? _(Excuse me father, but which is the best way to get to Florence?)_ "

"Il modo migliore è perdere, è quello di viaggiare Napoli ( _The best way Miss is to go via Naples.)_ "

"Grazié Padre ( _Thank you, Father)_ " She tries to rush off but her stomach growls loud enough for the priest to hear. And now as they see her she looks too skinny to be healthy. The priest who could be in Gabby and Reginald's age, goes closer to her in concern. Especially as she clenches her stomach in pain.

"Calma la mancanza. Sembri che ti serve il riposo e il cibo. Vieni nella Chiesa, fornirà quello che ti serve. ( _Calm down miss. You look like you need rest and food. Come inside the Church, we'll provide what you need.)"_ At this her eyes widened in panic.

"Ma il padre, ci sono alcune persone che mi seguono e che mi seguono. Non sono sicuro che sia sicuro.( _But father, there are some people following me and stalking me. I'm not sure it is safe.)"_ The priest calmly waits for her to calm down before speaking gently.

"Dove il Signore, è sicuro. Devi solo avere fede. Vieni, devi mangiare.( _Where the Lord is, it is safe. You just need to have faith. Come, you need to eat.)"_ This was the last thing he said before Mira's stomach growls again. Point being proven, she follows the priest inside the church. And then the Sphere stops glowing. The hologram now non-existent.

"Okay, so she's been in Italy for some time now since she's fluent in Italian. And someone or some people are following her. She's also been starving for some time now." Raphael observed.

"Hopefully the priest will take care of her for us. While we regain our energies. We also know that her destination is Florence. Probably via Naples as the priest had suggested." Uma said as she took down notes.

"There is another issue that's hanging around us right now that I would like to deal with already. The grounds of whether or not I go back to the WOOHP prison."

"Which you should Scam so that Jerry can finally move on." Clover said getting tired and irritated.

"Clover, you do know that now that he knows both of his sisters he'll probably break out again and Jerry will have to call us again..."

"Alex I can't believe you."

"She has a point Clover, I actually think that right now going back in the WOOHP prison will do more harm than good. I'm not the only Templar who's got agents inside of WOOHP. Tim Scam going back there is almost like him going back in the Abstergo facility. And I'm not sure if my Assassin allies have resources for another breakout."

"I won't even comment since he and I more or less share the same sentiments when it comes to going back to that hellhole. Raphael what are your thoughts?"

"I'm going to be the Devil's advocate and say that he should go back. But not for long, there are some Assassins in WOOHP who could make sure that he doesn't fall into Abstergo's hands again-"

"Raphael, Abstergo sent an IT virus to sedate me in my cell, then they kidnapped me. I doubt that your Assassins could come up with something to counteract that."

"On the contrary Timothy, I've witnessed the IT weapons of the Assassins. While I agree with you on not going back to WOOHP, I highly disagree with you on the Assassin's capabilities. You severely underestimate them." Geraldine retorts.

"Samantha what are your thoughts?" All eyes are now on Sam.

"I think...you guys should talk with Jerry."

"Excuse me?" Uma asks with an arch eyebrow.

"Uma, you obviously know more or less the true extent of how deep Abstergo or Templar agents have infiltrated WOOHP. Same thing with you Raphael. And Abstergo easily taking Tim the first time around gives us a high probability that they wouldn't hesitate to do it again. And while countermeasures can be done to prevent that or to be prepared when they do attempt to take him again, Tim not going back to WOOHP is actually better in the long run. But I doubt he'll listen to me-"

"Don't be ridiculous Sam, I do listen to you girls." Jerry voice and figure startling her as she moves inward to the booth and closer to Tim's side from her surprise. Raphael thus removes the curtain to reveal Jerry Lewis in the flesh.

"Jerry how long have you been there?"

"Long enough Clover. I see that the circumstances have changed. Well here I am." Tim sighs as he starts the negotiations. After going through the things Vidic, Marron and Leiman, had him put through, it was refreshing to see Jerry Lewis. Somehow Sam's presence in being beside him and physically closer to him helped.

"Well Jerry, as I've said many times before, I'm not going back in the WOOHP prison. But now, there are more reasons from different people supporting the idea. For one thing, after the little stunt Abstergo did to kidnap me a few things are obvious. As confirmed by Uma Husk here, there are Abstergo agents among WOOHP agents. It has been deeply infiltrated so much that me going back there is like me going back to Abstergo. There are also Assassin agents among WOOHP agents. But they may be fewer and may not be enough to make sure I'm protected from whatever plans Abstergo has it in for me."

"I see, and what is your proposition?"

"Mr. Lewis, I'm Uma Husk. Well in a few months I'll be Uma Gilden again. My ex-husband is targetting Geraldine and Tim to kill them. Under me he cannot touch them unless he wants to be excommunicated from a special group that we're in. I know he cannot afford that, financially or politically. Also if you didn't know already these two are full blood long lost siblings-"

"Mother!"

"Uma!"

"Trust me you two. He needs to know, don't worry I am confident he'll keep this a secret."

"Wait- you two are brother and sister?"

"Let me finish Mr. Lewis, and listen well." She said in a dangerous tone. Jerry had to swallow back a few words, then made a gesture to continue.

"They are currently high up in Abstergo's retrieval list for their Animus project. It is because they have special genes that makes them immune to the mind control effects and allows them to control artifacts known as the pieces of eden. You can read the Abstergo file on them from your own copy that Samantha gave you. But this Mr. Lewis is the reason why they are on Marron Husk's hit list. He wants to be the only one to be able to control these artifacts. These two among a few others are his competition that he would like to kill. Do you understand why it is critical for them to stay away from Abstergo and Marron?"

"How do I know that you're not just making this up?" Everyone except Uma sighed and reacted in annoyance.

"Mr. Lewis, I may be and have done many things. But I'm not one to break the promises I made to their mother's dying wish. And I promised her that I would make sure everyone of her children is safe."

"Which leads us to the current situation. We are looking for our older sister. We know that right now she is hopefully being saved from starvation from a priest's generosity somewhere in Italy."

"She is also being stalked. By whom, we don't know yet. But we have to get to our sister soon." Geraldine finishes. Her eyes feeling more and more tired.

"Mr. Lewis, you can sleep on it before you say anything. We are all exhausted."

"I see Ms. Gilden, very well we shall discuss it more tomorrow when we've all rested."

 **New York, Hellfire Club headquarters, Level 5 Lounge, Wednesday, 9:30 AM**

Tim arrives there earlier than the others. His body had rested but ultimately he cannot sleep. Or he cannot sleep fully knowing that all that has happened in the last 24 hours had not been a dream. He ate his breakfast quickly as it was delivered to them via room service under Uma's orders.

While waiting, he brought out the sphere. Making sure the curtain was closed in the booth, he twisted the key until the sphere glowed.

He asked the first question that came in his mind.

The Sphere showed a scene of when he was a toddler sleeping on the couch. On the otherside was the bastard Tier writing and filing what looked to be important documents on the kitchen table. He's the only man he could recall that did nearly everything intoxicated.

"What's that name again? Skane? Skine? Or was it a 'C'? Uhh what a hangover. Huh, Ishki? Nah I know that it starts with an 'S'. But that last one does sound like Whiskey." He stood up and went to his liquor cabinet. But then yelled out in anger when he discovers that he doesn't have Whiskey. To make matters worse, he saw his toddler self begin to cry loudly.

"Shut up! You little Scam!" He yells slamming the door to the liquor cabinet.

"I'm a Scam?" He asks softly as he starts to wake.

"Yes, maybe that's your name. Scam, uncomplicated little Scam. Let's just remove the 'Ishki' beause it reminds me of Whiskey."

"Anything new?" A voice asks as the scene fades and he opens the curtain. Seeing his sister, as usual dressed in white.

His sister.

It was strange to acknowledge that as a fact. He wasn't idealistic in that they would automatically bond or even openly acknowledge it. But even just the thought that all this time...they were family. Even that thought alone needs to have some time to adjust to.

"Just wondering how Skailinski became Scam. I shouldn't be surprised that it was a result of a drunken stupor."

"I see, at least you're not undergoing an identity crisis." She sighs sadly. Strangely the fact that he is her brother...while it is surprising it was somehow one of the few stable things she can cling on to. The only thing that was strangely constant after all she's been through.

Marron using her all these years.

Him and his fanatical Templar allies who are in power.

How 26 years ago they used that power to make a family tragedy.

A family tragedy where she, the youngest was only 6 months old, when it happened.

And all this time, it turns out she was helping them slowly turn her brother insane. To them, it's a minimal price for the answers they need.

"Hey, hey, are you okay there?" She is snapped out of her thoughts by her brother.

"Just...overwhelmed. Everything is changing so rapidly, there are things I want to question...but I just..." Tim sees that she is starting to be disillusioned by the things that were once so sure, that are now uncertain. She's still in denial. But she can't stay there for too long. If she does, she'll be stuck. And that will end up killing her.

"You're neither the first one nor the only one who feels that way."

"Let me guess, you felt this way when WOOHP fired you?"

"No, I felt much worse. But I have an idea what you're feeling. There's no point in denying that."

"What is your point?"

"That you can't be in denial forever. Everything is changing. The difference is how you deal with it once you've slowly accepted the facts."

"Is that why it took you four years? Four years to seek revenge."

"It took me 2 years. Implementing my plans took another 2." He looks up and sees that the rest of their company was entering the lounge. He looks skeptically at Jerry as he keeps Sam in his peripheral vision.

"I've decided...that you'll be under Uma's protection in the meantime. Your quest to finding your sister should be updated to me via Uma. You've implied last night that you believe our communications was compromised. Uma being a cryptographer will handle it. Additionally your blood relation will be kept hidden since you've mentioned that Abstergo agents are also within WOOHP."

"Also in the meantime Sam will be the liaison between Mr. Lewis and us who will be involved in finding Mira and evading Marron. Clover and Alex needs to get back and also they are not Hellfire members. Sam on the other hand just activated hers and has the Hellfire's resources and protection. She doesn't have any classes and her theses advisers are my loyal agents-"

"Wait, so you knew my theses all this time?!"

"Do you really think I only use spies to spy on enemies? I use mine to seek out talent and innovation. Knowledge is power after all. Don't worry they'll understand." Tuening back to the siblings Uma continues.

"In summary, she'll be with us in our endeavors to look for Mira. Mr. Lewis, please escort Clover and Alex outside before you use that ridiculous way of travelling back to your WOOHP headquarters. Do your job while we do ours." Tim inwardly smirks as he sees the look on Jerry's face. He also catches a glance at Sam who is assuring the three that she will be fine.

 _Don't waste this chance. This is the best opportunity to get closer and woo her. Like your mother she's intelligent, beautiful and empathic. You're bound to have some competition._ 'Well noted Spiridon.'

"Very well, come on Clover, Alex." As the three of them leave the lounge, Uma then turns to everyone else.

"Now let us begin. I know someone who is a close political ally of your mother. He is actually indebted to her till now. He has the resources to help us."

"And who is he?"

"His name is Daniel Lombard. He's the father of Diana Lombard. A divorced man, he is one of the richest members of the Hellfire Club. But more importantly I am confident he will help."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tim says as he stood up.

"Let's go."

 **AN: A big thank you once again to everyone. The end of this journey as I embark a new one. Feel free to review** **or PM me during my hiatus (because of Law School).**


End file.
